Fields of Gold
by Tuttle
Summary: Dixie's surprising appearance after supposedly being killed in a car crash in Switzerland sets off a chain of events that throws Pine Valley into pandemonium. PART 91 ADDED
1. Prologue

The Prologue 

  
  
May 2002   
  
She couldn't believe she was doing this. Why was she doing this? Dixie had just made contact with Tad for the first time since she left Pine Valley. He knew that they were going to have a daughter. So why was she doing this? He thought that she was in Zurich, but in fact, there she stood, in Lanie's loft in Paris.   
  
Dixie paced back and forth. "I don't think I can do this," she said, running her fingers back through her curls.   
  
"Calm down, Dixie," Lanie said to her. "You need to relax. You just had a baby."   
  
Dixie walked over to the bassinet and glanced in at the tiny baby girl. "Your daddy would be so proud of you," she said, gently running her fingers back on the baby's head. "I can't do this, Lanie. I have to go back to Pine Valley..."   
  
"You said you wanted to try to start over, Dixie... Live your own life." Lanie paused. "Everything is already in place." She picked up the phone. "Nobody will know about this but us." She dialed the number and waited, as Dixie picked up the newborn and gently rested her against her chest, kissing the top of her head. After a few moments, Lanie hung up the phone and dialed another number.   
  
"This is Lanie Rampal for Opal Cortlandt."   
  
Dixie shot a glance at her sister. "Tad already left for Zurich..." Dixie said. "He's already on his way..."   
  
Lanie held her finger up to quiet Dixie. "Opal? It's Lanie... I couldn't get through to Tad..." she tried to sound upset. "I just got a call from the Swiss police... Dixie... they said her car went over an embankment... she's... gone." Dixie teared up just listening. "Dixie's gone, Opal... Somebody needs to get the news to Tad... I had to let you know...Thank you, so am I... I will, I will." Lanie hung up the phone. "Opal will get the news to Tad."   
  
"So that's it?" Dixie said, lightly bouncing the sleeping child. "That's it, I'm dead?"   
  
"As a doornail." she paused. "you're going to be fine, Dixie. You and Katie are both going to be fine. You'll get a new start... a new life."   
  
Dixie sat. "Why did I do it?"   
  
"It's done, Dixie." Lanie pulled out a hair iron. "Your bags are packed, your new passport is ready... you should go right away. The news is going to hit, and if anyone recognizes you..."   
  
Dixie took the iron and plugged it in before walking over and looking at the passport information. "Jessica Carver?" Dixie put the baby back down. "And nobody will think to look for me in California?"   
  
"Nobody will think to look for you at all... You'll be fine, Dixie. I swear. Now, come on. I'll do you hair so you don't miss your plane." 


	2. Chapter One

**Part 1**

**  
  
May 2002 - Air France **  
  
Dixie stood in the airport terminal, she looked like a different person, her hair was straightened, making it look a bit longer. A scarf covered her head and she wore a pair of dark sunglasses. She began to nervously pace the floor, holding her boarding pass in one hand and the baby carrier in the other.   
  
Katie was sleeping soundly, her tiny mouth gaping. As the announcement for the flight came over the loudspeaker, Dixie watched as the baby stirred slightly.   
  
"Shh, shh." She lightly bounced the carrier. "Please don't wake up, sweetie. Just sleep until we get to California." Dixie breathed a sigh of relief when Katie stayed sleeping. She made her way to get on the plane.   
  
"Ticket and passport," Dixie heard once she got to the front of the line. This was it, she thought as she handed them over. Dixie removed her sunglasses briefly as the woman looked down at the passport and then up at Dixie. "Have a nice trip, Miss Carver."   
  
Dixie smiled, taking her passport back and boarding the plane. "Here we go, Katie," Dixie said as she looked for her seat. "Excuse me," she said to a young man in the seat beside hers.   
  
He stood, allowing her to get to the window seat. Dixie removed Katie from her carrier, letting the baby continue to sleep, leaning against her chest.   
  
"She's a beautiful baby," the young man said.   
  
Dixie smiled. "Thanks," she looked down at Katie. "She's a little angel." Dixie extended her free hand. "I'm Jessica Carver."   
  
He took her hand. "Trey Kenyon." He smiled. "So... are you getting off in New York or California?"   
  
"Oh I'm going all the way to California." she said. "What about you? Are you a West Coaster?"   
  
"East Coaster actually," Trey said. "Pennsylvania. A little town called Pine Valley... you probably haven't heard of it."   
  
Dixie swallowed hard. "Can't say I have," she lied, looking him over. "You seem like the professional type. Were you in Paris on business?"   
  
"Sort of..." Trey said. "I'm an attorney. I'm...between cases now."   
  
"A lawyer, huh?" Dixie said. "Sounds like fun."   
  
"Well, what do you do?"   
  
"Before I had Katie here... I used to be a teacher. I love the kids."   
  
"It takes a special person..."   
  
Dixie smiled as the baby stirred, letting out a tiny moan. "Oh, honey, don't cry," she said. "Please don't cry. Shh." She gently rocked Katie. "Shh." The baby began wailing. "I'll just walk her to the back of the plane. She'll be fine. Excuse me."   
  
Trey stood and let Dixie out, and watched as she walked to the back of the plane with baby Kate. **  
  
May 2002 - American Airlines, New York **  
  
Trey stepped out into the lot, his briefcase in one hand and his luggage in the other. He looked around for a moment before spotting the car and approaching it.   
  
"You really didn't need to come all the way up here," Trey said getting in. "I could have ordered a car or something." he paused. "But I appreciate this David."   
  
"Don't mention it," David said. Trey smiled. "No, I really mean it. I'm supposed to be in Pine Valley, remember."   
  
"My lips are sealed, I swear." Trey said. He leaned forward. "Is this today's paper?" he asked.   
  
David was silent for a moment as he started driving. "Hot off the presses." he said. "Damn media can't sit on a story."   
  
"Pine Valley woman dies in car crash in Switzerland," Trey read the headline aloud before moving his sights to the photo. "I know her," Trey said.   
  
"Dixie?" David said. "There's no way. She left town about a month before you showed up."   
  
"It's an amazing resemblance, then," Trey said, continuing to scan through the article. "Except the woman who I saw, her hair was straight." he paused. "She sat right next to me on the plane from Paris. Her and her newborn."   
  
David stopped the car. "Her newborn?" he said. Trey nodded. "What was the woman's name?"   
  
"Uh, Jessica something..." he thought. "Carver. Jessica Carver. She was making the full trip... to LA."   
  
"Did all the passengers get off the plane in New York?" David asked him.   
  
"Yeah, there was a switch over, Why?"   
  
David turned the car around and headed back toward the airport, checking his watch. "We might still be able to get back there before the plane takes off," he said. "If she really is Dixie Martin, Trey, I need to know." He paused. "And I'm going to find out." 


	3. Chapter Two

**Part 2**

  
  
**May 2002 - American Airlines, New York**   
  
David ran into the airport, trying to find his way to the California flight. He somehow did believe that Trey had seen Dixie. It had to be her. The plane to Los Angeles seemed just about ready to take off as David walked to the front of the line.   
  
"I need to get on that plane," he said.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir," the woman said.   
  
"You don't understand... I'm a doctor. You may have a sick woman on board. Jessica Carver... she's traveling with a newborn."   
  
"I can't let you onto the plane without identification."   
  
David grew agitated. "Then can you just bring her out here? Please, it's very important."   
  
"OK, Dr...."   
  
"Hayward."   
  
"I'll see what I can do." She mentioned the information to one of the flight attendants who boarded the plane.   
  
Dixie was sitting in first class, bouncing baby Katie gently. "Miss Carver?" the flight attendant said. "We have a man outside, claiming to be your physician."   
  
"My physician?" Dixie thought quickly. "My doctor is in California."   
  
"Perhaps he's here. He says his name is Hayward."   
  
Dixie's heart was in her mouth. How did David know she was there? Why was he in New York? "I don't know a Dr. Hayward," she lied. "He must have me confused with somebody else."   
  
"Perhaps he does. I'm very sorry, ma'am. We'll be in the air shortly."   
  
"It's no problem." The flight attendant turned and left the plane. Dixie let out a deep breath. "David," she said.   
  
Back, off the plane, David Hayward paced nervously as the flight attendant returned. "Where is she?" he asked.   
  
"She says she doesn't know you, sir."   
  
"Of course she would say that," David said. "I need to see her."   
  
"We can not let you on the plane without proof that you are who you say you are. If you'd like to call your office..."   
  
David stepped back, not wanting to end up in prison for leaving Pine Valley. "No," he said. "That's fine. I'll catch up to her in Los Angeles." He stepped back. The flight attendant reboarded the plane as David thought. After a moment, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "It's me," David said. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor... I know you're in deep right now with the whole breaking and entering and such... I know, I know you just got engaged... and I appreciate that... I need to get myself on a plane to California... I can't say anything yet... I need you to cover for me... Not too long... I'll call you again before I leave... Thanks, Leo." David hung up the phone and paused before starting back towards the car. "It's her," he said. "She's alive."   
  
**May 2002 - Zurich, Switzerland**   
  
Tad Martin sat on a small love seat out on the balcony of his hotel room, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Twisted around his fingers, was a gold chain... Dixie's necklace and star pendant. He moved one of his hands to rub his eyes. He felt a lump form in his throat. Tad looked up over the horizon and tried to swallow. His eyes were glazed and bloodshot as he closed them and took a deep breath, sucking in the air through his nose, releasing it from his mouth. He leaned his head back, gazing up at the star lit sky.   
  
"Dixie," he said in a whisper. "Oh, Dixie." Tad could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he shut them again. Sensing somebody beside him, he opened and wiped his eyes, turning to the right. "You don't know how much I was wishing that this was all a bad dream and that you were Dixie standing there." he said.   
  
Brooke English walked over and sat beside him. "I figured I would find you out here," she said.   
  
"I tried to go to bed, but I couldn't... without her," he paused. "I know that Dixie left in February, but..." Brooke put her hand gently over his. "She can't be gone, Brooke. I can't live without her. God, I loved her so much. I wish I could have told her that again."   
  
"She knew it."   
  
"She... we were finally going to have everything we ever dreamed about. We were going to get married again. We were going to make it last this time... forever." He paused and went back to staring out over the horizon. "We waited ten years, Brooke. Ten years and we were finally going to have a little girl. It was going to happen. But now it never will." Brooke moved her arm around his back. "She's gone. How am I going to go on like this?"   
  
"You will," Brooke said. "You still have me, and Jamie. You have your brother, your parents. We are all here for you, Tad. You're not alone in any of this."   
  
"I know," he said. "It's just that the one person I need more than anyone right now... she's never coming back." Tad opened his hand and looked at the necklace.   
  
"You loved her so much, Tad." Brooke said. "I know that."   
  
"You don't get it, Brooke," Tad cried. "I have nothing without her."   
  
"What are you talking about? You have your sons. You have Jamie. You have JR. If you need to be strong for anyone, it's for them. Especially JR." Brooke paused. "We all lost Dixie, Tad. It hit us all, but it hit you two the hardest. Dixie was your wife, and she was his mother.   
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tad said.   
  
"I don't know about making you feel better." she said. "All I can say about that, is give it time. We'll go home... you can even stay with me and Jamie for a while if you want. You need to be with your family right now." Tad brought his left hand up to his eyes and began to sob. Brooke put her arms around him, swaying gently. "It's OK," she said with a tear in her eye. "It's going to be OK, Tad. It's going to be alright."


	4. Chapter Three

Part 3  
  
**June 2002- Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**

Brooke sat by the fire at Wildwind Castle. She massaged the back of her neck, shutting her eyes as she leaned her head back. 

"Brooke?" Edmund stood in the foyer. Brooke turned to look at him. He moved closer to her, looking at his watch. "It's late." 

"I know," Brooke said, taking a deep breath. Edmund stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

"What's on your mind?" 

Brooke shook her head. "Tad's... he really can't handle this, Edmund. He doesn't think that he can live without Dixie." She paused, tilting her head and resting her cheek on his hand. "And honestly, Edmund... I'm worried about him." 

Edmund walked around in front of her kneeling down and taking her hands. "He lost someone very close to him..." 

Brooke could see the pain in Edmund's eyes. She just knew that he was thinking about Maria. Brooke cupped his cheek, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his. They didn't say anything, but their silence said more than any words could have. 

Brooke shut here eyes briefly. "You were right," she said. "It's late." She stood and extended her hand. "Let's go to bed, Edmund..." 

Edmund stood slowly, taking Brooke's hand and moving closer to her. He lightly kissed her forehead before they made their way upstairs. 

**June 2002- Los Angeles, California**

It had taken a lot to get Dixie back in a bathing suit, but it was such a beautiful day, that she couldn't resist the temptation to show off Katie on the beach. Especially after Lanie had somehow arranged for a mini shopping spree in Beverly Hills for Jessica Carver'. She had purchased the most adorable babywear, complete with sunglasses. Everything the fully accessorized baby needs. 

Dixie placed the baby carrier down in the sand, as she spread out a blanket and mounted her umbrella. She took a seat, removing Katie and bouncing her gently. "What a cute little girl you are," Dixie said. "We're just going to have to send some pictures to your Aunt Lanie and show her how big you're getting. Maybe we can get her to send us some more neat stuff, huh?" Katie giggled, making one of her cute little baby faces. "You have your Daddy's sense of humor," Dixie sighed, think of Tad. "He would be so proud of you," she said. Dixie kissed Katie, placing her back in the carrier and moving her under the umbrella. For a while, Dixie just laid in the sun, blocking out every sound until she heard the baby moan. 

"Oh, what's the matter?" Dixie cooed. "Huh? Too much sun for today?" Dixie sighed as Katie's screams grew louder. "OK, OK, sweetie." Dixie stood, collecting her belongings and then picking up the baby. "We're going home. OK, baby. We're going." 

Dixie walked up the beach and back to the apartment building. She smiled at the doorman as she entered and made her way to the elevator. As the elevator doors shut, the doorman walked to the side, pulling out a cellphone and dialing. "Yeah, David," he said. "She's here." 


	5. Chapter Four

Part 4

  
  
**June 2002- Los Angeles, California**

The radio in the apartment was playing loudly, Katie was lying on the floor giggling. Dixie sang along as she towel dried her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think, Katie?" she said. "Do you like mommy's curly hair?" she paused, taking out the hair iron. "You're going to have pretty curly hair just like mommy's. Except you won't have to burn it every morning." Katie babbled. "You singing, honey?" Dixie laughed. "You're going to be a little pop star." Dixie walked over to Katie and lifted her up off the floor, spinning her around the room, humming softly. Suddenly, Dixie paused as memories rushed back to her. The bathrobes, the music, the twinkle step." Dixie bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Katie looked up at her inquisitively. "I wish you could understand, sweetheart." Dixie sniffled, holding Katie tighter. "I've been so selfish." she cried. "And now you'll never see your daddy or your big brother... oh, Junior... how could I do this to him?" 

Katie let out a tiny moan. "Ooo, ooo, I'm sorry, Katie." Dixie bounced the baby gently. "Mommy didn't mean to upset you." She paused, thinking for a moment before leaning over and picking up the phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited. 

"Hello?" she heard after a moment. 

"Junior," Dixie thought. How good it was to hear his voice again. She just wanted to reach through the phone and hold him. 

"Hello?" JR said. "Very funny, James... Is that you? Hello?" 

Dixie wanted to answer. She desperately wanted to call out to him, to tell him how much she loved him. Kate let out a tiny moan, causing Dixie to hang up the phone. 

Dixie took a deep breath as she stood and began to dress. Her curls seemed more defined now that her hair had begun to dry. She grabbed a bandanna, tying it kerchief style over her hair. Dixie then put on a pair of sunglasses and picked up Katie once again. 

"How about we run out and get some breakfast, huh?" Dixie said, heading for the door. "Mommy's starving." She swung the door inward and stopped short at he sound of a familiar voice. "It can't be," Dixie said, looking around. "How could he..." she paused, setting her eyes on him. "David?" she said softly. "Oh my God, David." Dixie turned and rushed back into her apartment and locked the door behind her. She hurried over to the phone, her hands shaking as she dialed. 

"Lanie?" Dixie said. "Lanie. I've got to get out of here... David Hayward, he's here... I can't I can't... he found me, Lanie. I have to get out of here." 

**June 2002- Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**

"Unbelievable!" Greenlee said as she talked on the phone, pacing nervously. "Un-freaking-believable! Listen to me! Do you know who I am?! Greenlee Smythe! Woodruff Greenlee's granddaughter!.. you're sorry? Yeah, well you should be sorry... Just find it!" Greenlee slammed the phone down and brought her hands up to her face. 

"What?" Greenlee looked up and saw Leo approaching her. 

"Leo," Greenlee said. "Where the hell have you been?" 

"Gee, don't be excited to see me or anything, Greens." 

"I've been... worried sick." Greenlee said. "You just disappear and don't tell anyone where you're going..." 

"I had to help..." 

"Your outlaw brother? Oh, Leo. He's just going to drag you down." 

"He's my brother." 

"Don't, Leo." Greenlee sat. "Just... don't. I don't want to be a prison wife. I don't want the only time I get to see you to be on weekends through a piece of glass." 

"Don't be silly, baby," Leo said. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt us. David is my family and I need to look out for him. He would do the same for me." 

"Would he, Leo? Would he really?" Greenlee took his hands. "We're getting married, Leo. We're going to get married and we're getting the hell out of Pine Valley. How are you going to leave this town if you feel an obligation to David? I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of our lives." 

"I promised you Paris, Greenlee," Leo said to her. "And you'll have Paris. If it's the last thing I do, you'll have Paris." Greenlee rested her head on his shoulder. "Now... what argument did I walk in on?" 

"They lost my dress." Greenlee stood. "Do you believe that they lost my dress?" 

Leo walked up to her, taking her arms. "They'll find it." 

"They'd better or..." 

"They'll find it. Everything is going to be great. The perfect wedding, the perfect life. We're going to be together forever. Nothing is going to stand in the way of our happiness, Greens. Nothing." 


	6. Chapter Five

Part 5   
  
**July 2002- Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Brooke," Tad said as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. "This doesn't look like Wildwind." 

"No?" Brooke said. "It's her, Tad. This... Maureen Gorman, she's Maria. She has to be Maria." 

"Maria Grey is dead, Brooke." Tad shook his head. "This is just prewedding jitters. This whole thing is just your imagination going wild on you." 

"And the fact that she might be a match for Lorrenzo?" 

"A coincidence." Tad said. "Brooke, you're going to give yourself a complex." 

"It's a little late for that." 

Tad shook his head, standing and looking down at her. "Why can't you just let yourself be happy? For once, Brooke." 

"How am I supposed to do that, when in my heart, I think that Maria Grey is alive?" 

"After all these years? It's not possible." Brooke stood without a word and headed for the stairs. Tad followed her silently up to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" Brooke pulled out a suitcase and began throwing clothes in. "I'm packing." 

"No," Tad said. "You're not going to do this to yourself. No good can come out of this." 

"But I have to know. I can't go on without seeing this woman. I need to know." 

"There's no stopping you, is there?" Brooke continued to pack. "Fine. Fine." Tad walked over and picked up the phone. "I need to get two tickets to Las Vegas." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Getting our tickets." Brooke opened her mouth to speak. "Don't argue. I'm going with you. You were there for me in Zurich. I want to do this. Jamie will be fine here with Edmund." 

"But..." 

"No buts'. If you're going, I'm going. There's no talking me out of it." 

There was silence for a moment as Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tad," she said. "Thank you." 

**July 2002- Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Checking in, Miss?" the man at the desk asked. 

Dixie rested Katie on her hip. "Yeah." she said. 

"How long?" 

"Uh...." Dixie thought quickly. "Well, my husband is looking for work... so uh... I could pay you for the first two weeks... until we're back on our feet." 

The man nodded. "Name..." 

"Martin...." Dixie stammered, realizing her error. "Ma..Martin Carver." The man handed her the key to her room. "Oh and could you do me a favor. We really don't want to be disturbed so... if anyone comes asking for me or my husband.... we're not staying here." 

"They don't call them no-tell motels for nothing." 

"Thank you," Dixie breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away from the desk. "We're OK, now, Katie." she said. "Nothing to worry about... We'll just go on over to our room, I'll put the radio on for you..." 

Dixie laughed as she turned the corner and bumped into a woman. "I'm so sorry," the woman said. "Are you OK?" 

Dixie bounced Katie who was a little shaken from the jolt. "Yeah, I'm fine, We're...." Dixie looked at the woman. "Maria?" 

"Excuse me?" she said. 

"I'm sorry..." Dixie stood in shock. "It's just that you look just like someone I used to know. God, just like her double...." 

"I'm Maureen Gorman, not Maria," she said. "Is your baby OK?" 

"Yeah," Dixie said. "Yeah, she'll be OK. She's a trooper." 

"Well..." Maureen said. "I'm in a hurry. Sorry about that." 

"That's fine, it's alright." Dixie watched as the woman walked away. She shook her head in disbelief. "No way," she said. "Five years.... no way....." Katie babbled. "Mommy's being silly, Katie, isn't she?" Dixie said to the baby. "I need to go to bed," she said to herself. "Maureen Gorman?... And I thought I was seeing a ghost." 


	7. Chapter Six

Part 6

  
  
**July 2002- Las Vegas, Nevada**

We're just going to find her... this Maureen Gorman and prove she's not Maria. Tad said as he sat with Brooke in their room at the hotel. And then we're going to get out of here, right? Brooke didn't answer him. Right, Brooke? 

she said. Yeah, yeah. Right. 

This is just to clear your mind, Tad said. So you can get on with your marriage. He paused, noticing Brooke's uneasiness. So... now that the staff here thinks that we're a bunch of love hungry adulterers, how do we go about finding her? 

We could take turns sitting out in the lobby, Brooke said. She'll have to come and go sooner or later. 

We could be here forever doing that. 

Then what? Start knocking on doors? 

Oh, that would go over well. 

How about the phone? We could call and ask. 

I don't think that would work. 

"Well, we have to do something. 

Tad shook his head. I'll take the odd numbers, you take the even. Brooke nodded and picked up the room phone. Tad used his cell phone. They began dialing each room, asking for Maureen Gorman, thinking of different excuses to talk to her. They continued for a while, coming up with nothing. 

There's a busy signal at 27, he said. I'll go knock on the door. Will you be OK here. Brooke nodded and Tad left the room. 

Dixie clicked on the radio as she hung up the phone. It'll be here in no time, baby, she said. you'll have your juice and I'll have my breakfast. Katie babbled as a new song started playing. Dixie laid the baby down on the bed and Katie kicked her feet excitedly, still making tiny noises along with Johnny Mathis' Who's Counting Heartaches'. 

Dixie heard a knock at the door. she cheered. She walked towards the door. It's about time you got here. Dixie swung the door inward. I'm starv... 

Dixie was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Whether she should shut the door or move aside. She was in shock, her heart fluttering. 

Tad said, rubbing his eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly. Is it really you? 

Dixie mouthed silently. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She couldn't do it anymore. The hiding, the lies. She nodded her head slightly. 

Oh, God, Dix? Tad reached out his hand to run his fingers over her face. Are you real? He caressed her cheek. Am I dreaming? 

The tears began to stream down Dixie's cheeks. She melted at his touch. It had been so long since she felt his skin against hers. It's really me, she said, placing her hand over his on her cheek. They just stood there in the doorway as the music continued to play. 

I thought you were gone, Tad said. Dixie, my life was over. 

I... I am so... sorry, Tad, Dixie said as Tad thumbed the tears from her eyes. She threw her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. How could I do this to you... and Junior... and Jamie. Oh, God. How could I do this to you? 

Tad rested his chin on the top of her head. Why, Dix? Tad asked, swallowing hard the lump in his throat. Why did you do this? 

I was afraid... she said. I was afraid to face you after all this time, after everything that I've done to hurt you... But I just hurt you more. 

Tad lifted her chin, looking her in the eye. You're back now, Dixie. he said. My God, you're back. And I'm never going to let you go. Never again. He wiped her eyes again. Don't cry, Dix. 

I missed you, she said. Oh, Tad. I missed you so much. Tad rested his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her now straight hair. They looked into eachother's eyes before Tad pulled her towards him, kissing her deeper than he ever had before. He moved with her in to the room, shutting the door with his foot. He pulled her body closer to his, moving his hands up and down her back. She linked her fingers behind his neck. 

Dixie pulled away at the sound of a soft moan. Tad looked at her as she walked back to the bed and picked up the baby. His jaw dropped a bit and his eyes widened at the sight of the little girl. Dixie walked back up to him. 

There's somebody I want you to meet. she smiled. This here is Katie... she's ours, Tad. Our little girl. She handed Katie to Tad. She was born... on May 10th at... 12:03 am. She was... 5lbs 4oz. Dixie watched as Tad lightly bounced the baby. She was a little early, but she's healthy. She's completely healthy. 

Hey there, sweetheart, Tad cooed. Hey, Katie. I'm your daddy. Yeah. Tad sniffled, a smile on his face. You look so much like your mommy. 

She's got your sense of humor though, Dixie smiled, running her hand over Katie's hair. She laughs at everything. 

I have somebody else to laugh at my jokes now. Katie giggled. You see? Tad laughed. That's my girl. Tad took his free arm and put it around Dixie, pulling her towards him. We can be a family again, Dix. We can have what we did. Before the divorce, before Switzerland. We can go back to before all of it. Tad kissed the side of her head. I love you so much, Dixie. We can make this work. We'll get married again... Dixie pulled away from him slowly. What's wrong? he asked. 

Dixie said. I can't. I can't marry you again. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Part 7  
  


**July 2002- Las Vegas, Nevada**

"What do you mean you can't marry me again?" Tad asked in awe. "Dix, I thought..." 

"I can't, Tad." Dixie said, taking the baby. She turned her back to him, hiding her face. The pain was obvious in her eyes. She couldn't tell him. The truth would just destroy Tad completely And he deserved, if at least for a brief moment, a little bit of happiness. 

"I don't understand," Tad said. "There has to be a reason. There has to be a...a... an explanation." The tears streamed down Dixie's cheeks, her back still towards him. Tad moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "Please, Dix," he said. "Please explain this to me." 

There was a knock at the door. Dixie quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away from him. "That's probably breakfast," she sniffled as she made her way to the door. Tad followed behind her as she swung the door inward. 

"Brooke," Tad said. 

The tears returned to Dixie's eyes as she stepped back. "You didn't tell me she was..." 

"This isn't what it looks like," Tad said. 

"That's OK," Dixie said. "Really... really, it's fine. Six months is a long time." Dixie sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I think you should go though." 

"Dixie, let me explain," Tad pleaded. 

"I don't need an explanation," she said. "I get it." Dixie paused. "Please... just go." 

"Dixie..." 

"Get out!" Katie began to wail. Tad moved closer to Dixie and the crying baby. She pulled away. "Get out!" she screamed. 

Tad jumped slightly, backing into the doorway as Dixie slammed the door in his face. His eyes were wide and mouth gaping as he looked over at Brooke. Her face was ghost white. Tad saw it coming and grabbed her by the waist as her knees gave out under her. 

"Brooke," he said. "Hey." he lightly tapped her cheek. "Brooke, don't do this to me. I'm not the doctor, that's my brother. Brooke." he tapped her cheek again. Brooke's eyes fluttered. "Hey, welcome back to the world of the living." 

"Dixie? Maria?" she said. "They're alive." 

"Maria?" Tad said. "Come on now, Brooke. Your eyes are playing games on you. Go home to Edmund. Go get married." 

"I can't," Brooke said, trying to get to her feet. "Not after I saw her... alive." 

"We searched this place top to bottom. Maureen Gorman is not Maria Grey." 

"And Dixie?" 

"... is real. She's absolutely, 100% there," Tad paused, running his fingers back through his hair, taking a deep breath. "I can't leave now, not without her." 

"Then I'm staying with you." 

"No," Tad shook his head. "No, you can't. Edmund thinks you're visiting Laura. I don't know how long this is going to take, Brooke. And you still have a wedding to get ready for." 

"What about this wedding, Tad?" Brooke said. "Are you going to be there or not?" 

"With bells on," he said. "I swear OK. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I just can't leave now. Not without Dixie." he paused. "Look. I promise I'll call once I'm on the plane coming home, but you have to go back to Pine Valley." 

"And just leave you here?" 

"I'm a big boy, Brooke. I can handle being away from home alone." Tad paused. "I need to do this on my own." He lightly put his hands behind her neck. "Please, Brooke. I need to do this. I can't leave her here. Not like this. Please." 

Brooke looked at him silently for a moment. "On one condition," she said. Tad raised his eyebrows. "Don't you dare come home without them." 

"I don't plan to." 

Brooke smiled. weakly, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "And you call when you're on your way home." Tad nodded. "Good luck." 


	9. Chapter Eight

Part 8  
  
**July 2002- Las Vegas, Nevada**

Dixie grabbed her suitcases and began to throw her belongings into them. The tears were still streaming down her face. Katie babbled, trying to fit her hand into her mouth. Looking over at her daughter, Dixie managed to smile just slightly. 

There was a knock on the door. "I canceled the order!" Dixie called. The knocking continued. She sighed and walked over to the door, swinging it inward. 

"We can't just walk away from each other like this. " Tad said. 

"I really don't think we have much more to say to eachother." Dixie sniffled. "So... why don't you go on back to Brooke." 

"I'm not with Brooke, Dix." Tad said. "Far from it." 

"So... what?" Dixie said. "You two are just in Vegas together for the gambling?" 

"She's getting married. To Edmund. She just needed some reassurance..." 

"Brooke and Edmund?" 

"I didn't think it was that unbelievable." He paused. "So, can I come in or not?" Dixie was silent. For a moment, she didn't budge, but after a while, moved aside. Tad entered. "Were you leaving?" he asked. 

Dixie shut the door. "I was thinking about it. I mean... when I thought you and Brooke..." 

"Nobody could ever take your place, Dix." Tad said. "We've pulled away from each other so many times, but..." 

"We still always seem to find our way back." Dixie said. 

"If this isn't fate, Dix. I don't know what is." 

"It's our destiny." 

"What's up then?" Tad walked up to Dixie and took her hands. "You went to all these lengths to make everyone believe that you were dead." 

"I couldn't face you again," Dixie said. 

"Why? I get your letter that you're in Switzerland. That you're having my baby... and then when I get on the plane... we're about to take off and Brooke rushes on board to tell me..." Tad bit his bottom lip. The pain of that day returning to him once again. 

Dixie's eyes watered as she lifted her hand and ran the backs of her fingers over his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you... the way that I did. I didn't mean to... I didn't want to hurt you. Believe me." Dixie wiped her eyes. "Please believe me, Tad. I just wanted what was best for you. Please just understand that I wanted you to be happy." 

Tad's eyes opened widely. "So you left me," he said. "You just got on a plane and flew to Switzerland. While you were pregnant with our child. And I didn't know... I didn't know you were going to have a baby. I didn't know I was going to be a father. Dix... I told you before that... if you ever told me that you were having my baby, I would be the happiest man in the world. I told you that and..." 

"I know. I know whet you told me, but I couldn't stay. Not with my heart and... having you worry. I just couldn't do that to you." 

"So you went to Switzerland." Tad said, trying to understand. "And you moved into this... clinic." he paused. "Did you have the baby there? Did you..." 

"I was in Switzerland..." Dixie sniffled, running her fingers through her hair. "Until my third trimester. Then I went to Paris... to see Lanie." 

"You went to see your sister." 

"Yeah. I uh... went to see her and... this was right after I mailed your letter." Dixie took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I sent you that letter. I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that I was going to have this baby, that... we were finally going to have everything that we ever dreamed about. And I went and saw Lanie. I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know... everything. I wanted her to see me, I wanted her to..." Dixie paused. "I don't know what I wanted, but I went there." She took a deep breath. "I was going to go back and meet you in Switzerland. I was. But... I... I went into labor... the baby, she came early and I was scared." Dixie cried. "I was so scared, Tad. I didn't know what to do. And... I panicked. I panicked and I stayed in Paris. I had Katie there and I was going to cal. I was going to call you and tell you that everything was OK. That I was coming home. But... I can't do this." 

It's OK." Tad approached her, drawing her closer to him. "It's OK, Dix. I understand." 

"You can't understand," she said. "You can't possibly understand. First my hear and now this... I can't." There was silence for a moment. "I can't marry you again because... I can't give you... anything that you wanted. I can't... I... I can't do this, I can't...When I had Katie, after I got out of delivery... oh God, Tad. The doctor told me that... I would never... ever have... another baby... ever again. He told me I can't... it's physically not possible. So I can't marry you again. I know that what you want more than anything is a family. "she paused, wiping her eyes. "I can't give you any of that. I can't give you anything." 

Tad rested Dixie's head on his chest, running his hand over her hair. "Dix," he said. "Dix. You've already given me so much. I have you. I have Katie... and Jamie, and JR. I have you guys. You are my family." He looked Dixie in the eye. "I could never love... another woman like I love you. It's not possible, Dixie. I can't do that." 

"Even with all of this." Dixie looked up at him. "Even with everything going on in our lives." 

"Dix, we have each other. We have everything together. And with you, I have everything that I ever wanted in my whole life. Everything." Tad lifted Dixie's chin with one hand, wiping her eyes with the other. "How much have we gotten through, Dix? A lot." he paused. "I love you. You know that. And there is nothing that will ever change that." 

Dixie put her arms around him, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. Tad kissed the top of her head. "You're my heart," she said softly. 

"Then let me love you, Dixie," Tad said. "You said that all you wanted was for me to be happy. That'll only happen if I'm with you. I need you, Dix. I can't go on without you. Please. Come back home. Come back to Pine Valley. Let us be a family again." 

"Tad," she said as she gazed up at him. He was silent, returning her gaze. A tear rolled down her face as Tad cupped her cheek. Dixie just melted at his touch. Dixie smiled softly. "You're not making this easy for me." 

"You're not getting rid of me." Tad smiled. "So are you going to come home to Pine Valley, or am I going to have to stay in Las Vegas?" 

Dixie thought, covering his hand with hers. "What is everyone going to say when they see me in Pine Valley?" she asked with a smile. 

Tad smiled. "They're going to say Look at Tad martin. he's got to be the luckiest guy in the world.' They'll be thrilled to see you. Shocked, but thrilled." he paused. "And JR... I can't even tell you how happy he'll be." Tad wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry, Dix." 

"I just love you so much." she said. Tad framed Dixie's face with his hands, bringing his head down and kissing her gently. Dixie's eyes fluttered shut as she threw her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss. 

Tiny coos could be heard as Katie slept curled up in her crib, but this sound escaped Tad and Dixie, as they finally found themselves reunited. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Part 9  
  
**July 2002 - Las Vegas, Nevada**

Being able to roll over in bed and come face to face with the woman of his dreams gave Tad a greater feeling than he ever could imagine. Dixie slept soundly beside him. She looked so peaceful, a slight smile on her face. Tad didn't want to wake her. He gently slipped out of bed and into his pants. He stretched, running his fingers through his hair, before walking over to Katie's crib and looking in. The baby was kicking wildly, her fingers in her mouth. Tad reached down and lifted her into his arms. 

"Hi there, angel," Tad said softly, as not to wake Dixie. Katie babbled excitedly, causing Tad to let out a quiet laugh. "You want to play already, huh?" Katie continued to babble as if she and Tad were having a conversation. 

Tad heard a giggle from behind him. He spun around and saw Dixie standing there in her terry cloth robe, her hair pushed behind her ears. 

"I wish I had my camera," Dixie said with a smile. "You two are just so adorable." 

"I was going to let you sleep," he said. 

"That's sweet." Dixie fingered through her hair. "Truthfully... I do feel relaxed and... at ease with myself now. You're all that I've been thinking about these past six months. For every minute that I was away from you. I dreamed about being close to you again, having your arms around me." 

"I guess we've been dreaming about the same thing," Tad said. "Because there wasn't a single second that you weren't on my mind. And for each day that you were gone, it just reminded me how much I love you... and what a fool I was to let you go. I was a coward." 

"You're not a coward, Tad," Dixie said. 

"I was so afraid of losing you," Tad said. "I wouldn't have heard a word about your pregnancy and you knew that. You had to leave everything and everyone you love behind because of me... because of my selfishness." 

"Please don't do this to yourself," Dixie begged. "I'm here. We're together, Tad. And there's nothing in this world that will separate us again. Ever." Katie began to babble again. "You see?" Dixie laughed. "Even Katie agrees with me. You're stuck with us." she paused. "So... what do you feel like doing today? I mean aside from packing." 

"I just want to get you home," Tad said. "I want to see the look on everyone's faces when the see you. I want to get home to Jamie and JR." 

"I've missed those boys so much." 

"And they've missed you..." he smiled. "I could have us on the next plane to Pine Valley. What do you say?" 

"Tad." she paused. He just looked at her. Dixie smiled. "Sure... of course. Let's go home." She paused. "I just want to take a shower." Tad grinned. "You just call up and get the tickets, Thaddeus." 

Tad sat back down on the bed with Katie as Dixie made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. 

"Why were you and Brooke here anyway?" Dixie called to him. 

"Brooke's getting married to Edmund." 

"Yeah, you told me that." 

"She had this crazy idea that..." Tad paused. "She saw this drawing that she thought looked like Wildwind. She couldn't go through with the wedding until she was sure that Maureen Gorman..." 

Dixie stepped out of the bathroom. "Maureen Gorman?" 

"Yeah. Brooke had this strange feeling that she was..." 

"Maria." Dixie interrupted him. "I didn't think it was possible." 

"What was possible?" Tad asked. 

"Maria died in the plane crash. But..." 

"What?" 

She sat down on the bed beside him. "The first day I was here, I ran into... literally ran into Maureen Gorman." She paused. "And... Tad I would have bet a million dollars that she was Maria. The face, the voice, everything. But she didn't know me..." 

Tad's eyes widened. "Do you know where she is?" he asked. "What room she's in?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Dixie said. "Do you really think it could be her?" 

"We're going to find out." He stood. "Put some clothes on." 

Dixie laughed. "Say that again. I want to make sure I heard you right." 

"Hardy har har, Dix," Tad said. Dixie shook her head as Tad paused. "We're going to pay Maureen Gorman a little visit." 

"Look, I've got to get out of here." Maureen Gorman ran around the room, throwing clothes into her suitcase. "They were here looking for me. They still might be here. I can't go to jail, David." she paused. "How can I go to jail for a crime I don't remember committing?" 

"We can't let them find you," David said. "Now, did you get their names?" 

Maureen pushed her hair behind her ears. "No," she said. "No, but... it was a man and a woman. He was tall... dark hair, maybe around 40. She was shorter... maybe about a foot shorter than him. Short hair. Red... red hair, blue eyes..." 

"Blue eyes?" David asked shocked. "You were close enough to see her eyes?" 

"Down by the front desk. She fainted." 

"How like Brooke," David said under his breath. 

"What was that?" Maureen asked, 

"Nothing. Nothing. Let's get you out of here." 

There was a knock at the door. Maureen jumped. "Maureen?" they heard. "Maureen, it's Jessica." 

Maureen let out a sigh of relief. "Jessica Carver," she said. "She's staying down the hall, she's OK." 

"Jessica Carver?" David said, the name clicking in his head as he recalled his conversation with Trey back in New York. Could this be the same woman, the woman he believed to be Dixie? "Why don't you let me get it to be sure?" he said. Maureen nodded. She stood behind him as he swung the door open. 

David's eyes opened widely. "Dixie." he said softly. 

Dixie's jaw dropped. "Hayward." Tad said as he walked passed her and entered the room. She followed slowly behind him. Tad looked momentarily at Maureen. "Maria?" Tad grabbed David by the collar. "What the hell did you do to her you son of a bitch?"


	11. Chapter Ten

Part 10  
  
**July 2002 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**

Brooke sat at the corner table at the Valley Inn, playing with the engagement ring on her finger. It all seemed almost unreal. She loved Edmund so much, but to have her heart broken again would be just too much for her to handle. That was the reason this had to be done. To save them both from pain and heartbreak. 

Edmund walked in and noticed Brooke sitting in the corner. He approached her. "Hi," he smiled. He leaned in, kissing her gently. "Sorry, I'm late." 

"Oh, I wasn't waiting long," she said. "You've been busy following leads on that story." 

"That's no excuse," he said, taking her hands. "Not with the woman I'm going to marry." 

Brooke opened her mouth slightly. "That's what I want to talk to you about." she said as her cell phone rang. "Damn," She pulled out her phone. "One second?" Edmund nodded. "Hello?" Brooke answered. "Yeah, hi... Are you guys on your way home?.. Wait, wait, Tad. Slow down... What are you saying?.. What?.. Where are you, on the plane?.. Tad. Tad. I can hardly hear you. I could have swore you just said David Hayward... David?... And she's there? Who's on the plane with you?.. Mar... Oh my God... Tad? Tad? Hello?" Brooke took a deep breath, hanging up the phone. 

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Edmund asked. 

Brooke looked up, gazing into his eyes. "Edmund," she said. "I haven't been completely honest with you." Brooke paused, her eyes beginning to water. 

Edmund's jaw dropped slightly. "What are you talking about?" 

"Umm," Brooke stood. "Call Jackson Montgomery and... tell him to meet us at the airport. I'll explain on the way?" 

**July 2002 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**

"I don't understand why you need me at the airport." Jackson Montgomery said over the phone, as he stood in Police Chief Anna Devane's office. "Fine, fine. Put her on." There was silence for a moment. "OK no, Brooke. Tell me what's going on... mmhm... yeah... wait, wait, did you say Dixie? Dixie Martin?.. And Maria Grey?.." Jackson shook his head. "This is crazy, Brooke... I don't understand what David... OK, OK. Listen. I'll get Anna and we'll get right sown to the air port, OK?.. Alright. " Jackson hung up the phone and cast a glance at Anna. 

"Edmund and Brooke?" she asked. 

Jackson nodded. "Something about Dixie Martin, Maria Grey and that husband of yours." 

"What did he do this time?" Anna asked, standing. 

"We're about to find out," Jackson said. "Tad's flying in from Nevada... supposedly with the three of them." 

"David, Maria, and Dixie?" Jackson nodded again. "That's unbelievable." 

"Well, we've got to get down to the airport and distinguish the fact from the fiction" He paused as they left the office. "I'll drive." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Part 11  
  
**July 2002- Pine Valley Airport- Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**

Brooke paced nervously as she and Edmund waited for Jackson and Anna to arrive. The plane sat on the runway with the passengers still on board. 

"Where are they?" Brooke said. She looked over at Edmund, who stood completely still, staring at the plane. "Will you say something? Edmund?" He remained silent. "Edmund? Scream, yell do... something. Just talk to me. Please." 

Edmund shook his head. "I don't know what to say, Brooke. I don't know what to even think right now. I don't understand why you had to leave me in the dark about... all of this. You told me you were going to visit Laura and now... I find out that... that you knew that Maria was alive and that she was living in Nevada." He paused. "We're you really going to marry me... knowing that my wife was alive? Were you, Brooke?" Brooke was silent, her eyes beginning to water. "So I'm sorry if I'm not in a very chatty mood." 

Brooke bit her bottom lip as a car pulled up and Jackson and Anna stepped out. "Alright, alright," Jackson said. "Let's see what we have here." He looked at Brooke. "I do hope that you and Tad won't be sharing adjoining rooms at Oak Haven." 

The hanger of the airplane opened and David Hayward stepped off first. Anna shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. Tad Martin stepped off next, followed close behind by Dixie and Maureen. 

"Mother of God," Jackson said, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe this." 

The four of them approached Jackson, Anna, Brooke and Edmund. "Glad to see you, Jack," Tad said. "I'm glad Brooke could get in touch with you." 

Edmund was awe struck, his jaw dropped slightly. "Maria?" he said. "Maria?" He reached for her, but she pulled back from him. 

"She doesn't remember a thing," Tad said. "What don't you ask Hayward what he gave her?" 

"What do you say, David?" Jackson said. David remained silent. "Did he do anything to Dixie?" 

"No," Dixie said. "No, David hasn't laid a hand on me." 

"I'm going to enjoy putting you away, Hayward." Jackson said. "First for leaving Pine Valley. So David Hayward... it is my pleasure to place you under arrest. Anna... would you care to do the honors?" 

David looked at Anna. "Anna..." he said. 

"I can't believe you," Anna said. "You kept a woman away from her husband and children... for five years." 

"Anna..." 

"I don't want to hear your explanation, David." she said. "I think you should get a lawyer, because you're going to need one." 

"I think you should take Anna's advice." Jackson said. "Because you're going to need all the help you can get once I get you in a courtroom. Put him in the back of the car." 

Tad had his arm around Dixie's waist as Jackson turned back to all of them. "I'm going to get Dixie and Kate home," Tad said. "Will you keep us informed..." 

"Of course," Jackson said. "Well...." He still seemed unable to believe what he was seeing. "What about Maria?" 

"Maureen," Tad said. "She goes by Maureen Gorman." he paused. "Well, seeing that she doesn't remember much thanks to David Hayward... I thought maybe she would get a room at Wild wind. What do you think, Edmund?" 

"Yeah..." Edmund said. "Yes. It could help you remember." He said hopefully. 

"Who I was?" Maureen said with a bit of excitement in her voice. 

"Who you are." Edmund said. "Will you?" 

Maureen looked over at Dixie, the person who she had come to trust over this past month. Dixie smiled, nodding. "I'll give it a try," Maureen said. 

Edmund smiled widely. Brooke stood by, pursing her lips, not knowing what she should feel. 

"I think we should file this one under strange and unusual," Jackson said. "The dead are just coming back to life." 

"Not that we're complaining," Tad said. 

"We'll be in touch," Jackson said. 

"Don't be a stranger, Jack. I want to know about that trial." Jackson nodded, getting back into the car. Tad kissed Dixie's forehead as Katie cooed. "You want to go home?" he said. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Dixie smiled as they glanced over at Brooke. She stood motionless, her lips pursed. Dixie looked back at Tad. 

"Brooke?" Tad said. "Why don't we bring you home?" 

Brooke shook her head. "No," she said. "I'll get a cab. I uh... that's alright. You two just go on home." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Go. Go home. I'm OK." She paused. "I just need some space for now." 

Tad nodded. "We're here if you need us. Just give us a call, OK?" 

Brooke nodded slowly before turning from them.. Her eyes were tearing and she had a lump in her throat as she walked away.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Part 12  
  


**July 2002 - Wildwind**

The car carrying Edmund and Maureen pulled up in front of Wildwind Castle. Maureen stared out the passenger side window at the home. She felt a sense of belonging. A strange feeling that she had never had her entire life. The life she could remember at least. 

"This is where you live?" Maureen asked as they stepped out of the car. "This is a palace." 

"It's home." he said. 

"And the kids stay here too?" she said. Edmund stopped in his tracks. "What?" Maureen said. "You do have two kids, right?" 

"I didn't..." 

"Don't get all excited. Tad told me." Maureen paused. "I don't understand how I can't remember any of this. I mean if I'm Maria... which everyone seems to think..." 

"Well hopefully this will jump-start helping you remember." 

"You sound so sure." 

"That's because I am," Edmund said. "I've never been more sure of anything. I know that you have our love racked up in that brain of yours. That's something that can't be forgotten." Maureen looked at him, her lips pursed slightly. "How about a tour?" 

She smiled. "Why not?" 

**July 2002 - Tad Martin's House**

"What are you doing?" Dixie laughed. "If I fall with this baby in my arms..." 

"You're not going to fall." Tad said as he held his hand up to her eyes. He put the key in the door and swung it inward. "Behold." Tad removed his hand allowing Dixie to open her eyes. "just like when you left." 

"That's for sure," Dixie laughed, stepping inside. 

"It's not quite baby proofed, but I can work on that." 

"I'm quite sure Opal would be more than happy to help you out." 

"It'll be a big production with her." Tad shook his head. "What should take an hour will take a week. And we can use that time." Tad reached over and gently ran his hand back over Katie's head as she slept peacefully in Dixie's arms. 

"If we lay her down on a bed we could probably get a few good hours out of her." Dixie smiled. "If we put a radio on... maybe longer." 

**July 2002 - The Valley Inn**

"Another, miss?" The bartender asked, standing over Brooke's table. 

"Sure, why not?" she said. Brooke once again glanced down at the diamond on her finger. She took a deep breath, twisting it slightly and slowly slipping it off. She twisted it among her fingers, before pausing a moment and placing it in her pocket as the bartender returned with another drink. 

Brooke took the glass in her hand, swirling it gently as she stared blankly at the doorway. She periodically sipped from the glass, never placing it down on the table top. 

"Brooke?" She snapped out of her trance. "Care for some company?" 

"Not particularly," Brooke said, looking up at Adam Chandler, who stood before her. He took a seat. "But I guess you're going to anyway, huh?" 

"You looked lonely over here." he said. 

"Alone," Brooke said. "Not lonely. There's a difference." 

"It's all the same." Adam said, sipping his drink. 

Brooke supported her head, her elbow resting on the table. "What's your story?" Adam raised his eyebrows. "I mean... there's got to be a reason why you're drinking alone." 

"Late night." 

"Following a busy day," Brooke said. "I know how it is, believe me." She took another sip. "You figure you'd want to go home, climb into that great big bed of yours and just sleep." Brooke motioned for the bartender to bring her another as she rubbed her eyes. 

"How long have you been here?" Adam asked, shaking his head to keep the bartender from bringing over the drink. 

"Not long enough," Brooke said. "That's for sure." 

"I beg to differ." Adam said. "I'll take you home." 

"Thanks, Adam. But no thanks." 

"You've had more than enough. Let me take you home." Brooke took a deep breath, leaning forward in her seat. 

"Adam..." 

"Brooke..." 

"You're very persuasive." 

"Are you complaining?" Adam smiled slightly. 

Brooke looked back at him, silently at first. "My car's in the lot."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Part 13  
  
**July 2002 - Wildwind**

"Not a thing," Maureen said as she stopped outside the stables with Edmund. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry," Edmund said. He rubbed his temples. "What you went through was... it was traumatic." He shuttered at the thought of the crash. Maureen paused, bringing her hands up to her eyes. "And when I reached for..." 

"...my hand." she interrupted him. "You reached for my hand across the aisle." Maureen took a deep breath, shaking slightly. "I need to sit." 

"Sure," Edmund said. He pushed open the doors to the stables and led her inside and sat her down on a bale of hay. "Are you OK? Do you need me to get you some water?" 

"No, I'm fine. I'm just... wow." 

"Was it... a memory? A solid memory?" 

"The first one since I saw... Brooke in Nevada." Edmund sat down beside her. "It was almost like a dream... like it wasn't really happening." 

"What did you remember in Nevada?" 

"The plane," Maureen shut her eyes. "I... I handed the baby to Brooke. I remember handing her..." 

"You remember handing our daughter to Brooke?" 

"It was just a flash," Maureen said. "Quick... whoosh... you know." She paused. "And then just now... It's like watching a movie play in my mind. Maria's there... she's there, Edmund, but I don't feel like I'm her." 

"In time," Edmund said. 

"Maybe." Maureen looked over at him. "But maybe not. Let me ask you something." Edmund nodded. "What if I never remember being Maria? What will you do? I mean if it turns out that I am this murderer that David says I am and... I don't remember being your wife or...the mother of your children. Would you regret canceling your wedding to a woman who... who loves you more than life?" Edmund was silent. "Brooke does love you, Edmund. I could see it in her eyes when I stepped off the plane. When I saw her in Nevada. It was like her world had just come crashing down around her, like... someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it." 

"We shared that type of love." Edmund said. "Me and you, Maria." 

Maureen shook her head. "I'm not Maria, Edmund." she said. "I want to be. Oh, how I want to just wake up in the morning and remember my entire life, but... I'm not going to. I won't remember being Maria. No matter how much you... or anybody else wants me to." She paused. "I'm sorry." 

"No, no. I pushed." Edmund said. "I pushed you into this." 

Maureen stood, pushing her hair back. "You know, I just... I think I just want to get some sleep. So could you... could you show me my room?" 

**July 2002 - Pine Valley Police Station**

"This is unconstitutional!" David called from the holding cell. "You can't keep me in here! I know my rights!" He paced back and forth a few times before hanging onto the bars once again. "I get a phone call!" 

David turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. "Noisier than when he came in," David heard the guard say. 

"Damn right I am!" he called without even standing. He saw the gate open and Anna Devane walk in. "Anna..." he said. 

"Don't." she said, standing outside his cell. "I don't want to hear what you have to say... because I know I'm not going to like it." She ran her hands over her face. "You knew that leaving Pine Valley was a violation of your parole. You knew that Maria Grey was alive and living in Nevada? What was going through your mind, David?" She paused, shaking her head. "You know what, don't answer that. Don't answer that. I can't take this anymore, David. I can't take having to look over my shoulder every second because you might be doing something... insane." 

"What are you saying, Anna?" David said, standing and approaching the bars. 

"I've given you your share of second chances." Anna said. "This was the last straw, your last chance." 

"Anna, please don't," David begged. 

Anna shook her head. "This is it, David. It's over." She slowly backed away from the cell. The guard swung open the gate. "Let Dr. Hayward make his call," she said to him before walking away. 

"Anna!" David called after her. "Anna! You can't just leave me, Anna! Anna!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Part 14  
  
**July 2002 - Leo and Greenlee's Loft**

"Alright," Greenlee said, stepping out of the bedroom. "I am ready. I'm good. Let's go." She looked around. "Leo?" She walked into the main room. "Leo?" 

Leo was standing by the door, the phone in his hand. "Right... yeah, yeah. I got it." he said into the receiver. "I will... give me about a half hour." Leo hung up the phone and turned to face Greenlee. 

"Please, please, please tell me that wasn't your brother." Leo was silent. "How come each time he gets thrown in jail he has to call you?" Greenlee paused, shaking her head. "What did David do this time?" 

"I didn't get the whole thing," Leo said. "Just the part about a parole violation." 

"Figures." Leo reached over and grabbed the car keys. "What are you doing? You're not going to bail him out of jail?" 

"He's my brother, Greens." 

"All the time," Greenlee said. "All the time, you drop everything..." 

"What do you want me to do? Let him stay in jail?" 

"Why not?" Greenlee exclaimed. "What about me, Leo? You just expect me to put our life on hold each time David's in a jam? You promised we'd go to Paris. You promised." 

"I know," Leo said, gently taking hold of her arms and looking her in the eyes. "I know I promised. And I'm going to keep that promise. I am, baby. I need to do this first." 

"First your schitzo mother, now your convict brother." 

"He would do the same thing for me, Greenlee." Leo said. 

"You always say that," Greenlee said. "You always say that, Leo." 

"That's because I believe it, Greens. I've gotta go. I won't be long." 

"You know what?.. Go, Leo. Go spring your brother," Greenlee said, turning away from him. "Go bail him out of jail again. Just go." 

**July 2002 - Brooke English's House**

Brooke rubbed her eyes as she turned the key in the door and entered the home. "Do you want to come in... for a cup of coffee or something?" Brooke asked Adam. 

"Why not," Adam said, stepping inside. "It's not like I'm in a hurry to get home." 

"Dare I ask?" Brooke said. "All is not well on the home front?" 

"I am dealing with my current home situation," Adam said, taking a seat on the sofa. Brooke paused a moment before sitting also. "What about your living arrangements? You never did tell me why I didn't drop you off at Wildwind." 

"Because you see, Adam..." Brooke said. "I screwed up big time." 

"Well, what about the wedding?" 

Brooke threw her head back with a laugh. "Wedding? I'll be lucky if Edmund even looks at me again. Now that Dixie and Maria are back..." 

"Now I know you've had too much to drink." 

Brooke laughed. "You didn't see them, Adam," she said. "Tad stepping off the plane with the two of them." She shook her head. "Now... everyone's happy. Everyone but..." 

"...You," Adam said. 

"Damn right," she said. "Where did I go wrong? I mean... is it written someplace that... every relationship I have is destined to fall apart at the seams? That every time I try... to hold on to just an iota of happiness it gets thrown back in my face?" 

"We were happy, Brooke," Adam said. 

"Case in point," she said. Brooke paused. "Besides. That was years ago. A lot has changed since then." 

"Such as?" Adam asked, leaning forward. 

"Both of us for one," she said. "You're dealing with your wife... her amnesia." 

"That's water under the bridge." Adam said. "There's been no reoccurrence of the tumor. She seems in the clear." 

"That's good. And what about Colby?" 

"She's... she's fine. How did this conversation become about me? We were talking about us." 

"There is no more us', Adam." Brooke said, standing. "You know... I've got an early day tomorrow. Thanks for the ride home, but... I've really got to get to bed. So if you don't mind..." 

Brooke crossed in front of him as Adam stood. His reflexes were quick, snapping his arm out and grabbing hers, pulling her into his arms. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him. "What if my son was home?" 

"Jamie's not home tonight?" Adam asked, still holding onto her. 

"He's spending the night with some friends." 

"Alright, well in that case." Adam pulled her closer, bringing his head down and kissing her deeply, passionately. It took a moment for what was happening to register in Brooke's mind and then immediately, almost without thinking, she threw her arms up behind his neck, not wanting to pull away.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Part 15  
  
**July 2002 - Tad Martin's House**

It was the sound of a crying baby, not the sun shining through the window that awoke Tad and Dixie from their slumber. Tad went to get up when Dixie put her hand out, stopping him. 

"I'll get her," she said. Dixie slipped into a robe and slowly made her way over to the baby's crib. "Good morning, sweetheart," Dixie said as she reached in and picked up the baby. "You're hungry, huh? And stinky too." 

"Now don't you wish you had let me get her?" Tad laughed. 

"Oh... quiet you," Dixie smiled. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." 

"Don't worry," Tad said as Dixie walked out of the room. He sat up in bed, reaching over and grabbing the phone. He ran his fingers back through his hair before dialing. "I wasn't expecting you to pick up at home," Tad said after a while. 

"I wasn't expecting me to pick up at home either," Jake replied groggily. "Do you know what time it is?" 

"Eight AM," Tad said. "Don't you work?" 

"Not on my day off. No." Jake yawned. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until say... noon?" 

"The greatest news to hit Pine valley since... the greatest news to hit Pine Valley." 

"Well, what is it?" 

"Not over the phone." Tad said. "Umm. Wake up Mom and Pop and... get everyone, the whole family together. Jamie, JR, everybody. I'll be over at the house in an hour." 

"What's going on, Tad?" Jake asked. 

"You'll see. You'll see. It's worth it, OK. Just trust me." Dixie stepped back into the bedroom. "I gotta go, bye." Tad said quickly before hanging up the phone. 

"Who was that?" Dixie asked, bouncing Katie gently in her arms. 

"Oh, nobody," Tad said. "I was just leaving a message at work." 

"So what do you have planned for your day off, Mr. Martin?" Dixie smiled. 

"A surprise," he said. 

"Ooo. I love surprises. Do I get a hint?" 

"You'll like it," Tad said. "We've only got an hour to get going though." 

"OK." Dixie put Katie back down in her crib. "Let me just take a quick shower." Tad wagged his eyebrows. "A quick shower, Tad. We only have an hour, remember?" 

"We're not going far," Tad said. "Think of it as water conservation." 

"Just watch Katie." Dixie kissed him gingerly on the lips. "I'll be out in a minute." Tad leaned towards her, but Dixie pulled back, teasingly, a grin on her face. "Just watch the baby, Thaddeus." 

**July 2002 - Brooke English's House**

"We must be out of our minds," Brooke said, rushing down the stairs, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't believe we... " She hit the bottom step and turned to face Adam, who was slowly making his way downstairs. "Do you know what happens if anyone finds out about this?" 

"Nobody will find out," Adam said, reaching the bottom stair and taking hold of Brooke's arms. He began to kiss her neck. 

"Adam. Adam." Brooke pulled away. "What are you going to tell Liza? She's going to want to know where you were last night." 

"Don't worry about Liza," Adam said. "I'll worry about Liza. Nobody will find out about this." 

"They'd better not," Brooke said right before they heard a sudden knock at the door. 

"Expecting somebody?" Adam said with a partial grin. 

"Brooke!" they heard. "Brooke, it's Edmund!" 

"It's Edmund," Brooke said in a nervous whisper. 

"So I heard," Adam replied calmly. 

"Shh. Are you crazy? Edmund can't find you here." 

"Brooke!" Edmund called. "I saw your car in the driveway. Are you OK in there?" 

"You need to get upstairs." 

"Why?" Adam asked. 

"Edmund won't look upstairs." 

"So Edmund would come looking to see if you brought somebody home last night?" Adam said sarcastically. 

"Brooke!" Edmund called again. 

"One second!" Brooke called. She looked back at Adam. "If you don't get upstairs, I'm going to call Liza myself." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Care to try me? Go!" 

"Alright, alright," Adam said, starting upstairs. Brooke fixed her hair and straightened her skirt, turning to see that Adam was out of sight before answering the door. 

"Brooke," Edmund said as Brooke moved aside and allowed him to enter. 

"Sorry, I was on the phone," Brooke lied. "Wh... what are you doing here, Edmund?" 

"I know I was the last person you expected to see this morning," he said. 

"Well, I wasn't planning on avoiding you at the office or anything like that. What couldn't wait until I got to work? If it's about picking up my things from Wildwind..." 

"No, no." Edmund said. "I just wanted to talk to you." 

"To talk to me..." Brooke took a deep breath. "What is there left to say? I know what I did to you... it was inexcusable." 

Edmund was silent for a moment. "I was pretty short with you yesterday. I know how hard it must have been for you to tell me about Maria. You could have just kept quiet and went through with the wedding." 

"And felt completely guilty. I wasn't about to put myself or you through that. Maria is your heart, Edmund." 

"I love you, Brooke," Edmund said. "I always loved you and I always will. But..." 

"...We're just not in the stars." Brooke interrupted him. "I get it. I was crazy to think that we were, but..." Brooke ran her hand over the back of her neck. "I know how much you love Maria. She's your soulmate and I'm willing... I'll do whatever it takes to help you get her back... her memory." 

"I wouldn't dream of placing something like this on your shoulders." 

"Oh, it's already there," she said. "This is something I want to do. Maybe I'd feel a little better if I did." Edmund paused for a moment before nodding slowly. "Good," she said. "Good. Now, uh... if you'll excuse me, I need to finish getting ready for work." 

"I'll wait," Edmund said. "I'll give you a ride in." 

"No, that's... that's OK, I have... something to take care of before hand. I'll just meet you there." 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Absolutely," she said. "I'll see you at work." She led him to the door. "Right," Edmund said slowly as he turned and walked back to his car. Brooke shut the door and rested her back against it, her eyes closed. 

"You sure did take your time getting him out of here." Brooke jumped as Adam came down the stairs. Now... you've gotta get out of here, she said. 

"You don't really want that," Adam said. 

Brooke nodded. "You need to go. I have to get to work and if I'm not mistaken, so do you." There was silence for a moment before Adam tilted his head sown again. Brooke pulled aside quickly, shaking her head. "I need to get to work, Adam." Brooke still had a look of longing in her eyes, despite her rejection of his advances. 

Adam backed out the door. "I'll be at the Valley Inn tonight around eight o'clock," he said. "Maybe we'll... run into each other," 

There was silence again. "Goodbye, Adam," she said, shutting the door behind him. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a seat on the bottom stair, shaking her head. "What are you doing, Brooke?" 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Part 16

  
July 2002- Wildwind

Maureen stepped out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her damp hair as she looked around. She paused in front of portraits and photographs, taking each of them in, working her way downstairs. Maureen made her way into the main room and over to the fire place. She pushed her hair behind her ears, pursing her lips, moving her head slowly from right to left, stopping suddenly and taking a seat. 

Maureen reached out and picked up one of the photos, gazing at it before running her fingers over the glass. Her heart skipped a beat as she shut her eyes. She was sitting in a Country and Western Bar. Edmund took a seat in front of her, sliding over a beer mug.... 

_"Thanks," she said. _

_"By any chance, did a little old Irish lady call you tonight?" Edmund asked. _

_"No. Did my boss call you?" _

_"No. Must be one of those weird small world kind of things you hear about." _

_"Must be." _

Maureen gasped for breath, swallowing hard. "Oh my God," she said. "Oh my God." 

**July 2002 - Pine Valley Police Station**

Anna stood from behind her desk, taking a deep breath before grabbing her keys and cell phone. She looked over her desk, shuffling through some papers, but was unable to find what she was looking for. 

"Damn," she said. She left the office. "If anyone needs to get in touch with me I'll be with Jackson Montgomery," 

Anna walked out to her car, pausing a moment before stepping in and starting the engine. She looked over at the seat beside her, but still no papers. 

Anna headed towards the Valley Inn. She pulled into the lot and quickly made her way up to her room, placing the key in the door and pushing it inward, entering. 

Anna walked a bit into the room when the door closed behind her. She spun around. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in shock. 

"We can't just leave it the way we did, Anna," David said, approaching her. 

"I don't know how you got in here... and I don't know who bailed you out of jail, but you'd better get out of here." 

"Don't shut me out," David begged. "Don't shut me out of your life." 

"I'm not," Anna said. "I'm not. You did that yourself." 

"Anna, please." 

"Don't beg, David. Don't you dare. It's not going to work. I told you yesterday..." 

"You didn't mean that." 

"Don't you tell me what I do and don't mean," Anna said. "I want you out of here." David stepped closer and Anna took a step back. "Don't come one step closer to me, David. Even if I have to claim self defense I just might shoot you." David stopped in his tracks. "Now get out." 

"All I want to do it explain," David said. 

"I'm not the one you need to explain this to." Anna said. "You should be explaining to Edmund Grey why he was left without his wife for five years. His children without a mother. You should be explaining to Isabella Santos the reason why she had to lay to rest a daughter who really wasn't dead. Who you kept from her. No David. Don't explain it to me, because I told you before, I don't want to hear it." She paused. "I'm tired of your excuses, your... empty promises. I am so sick... and tired of all of it. You haven't changed. And I think I've reached the point where I've come to believe that you can't change. It's not possible." 

"Anna, all I ask is that you..." 

"What?" she said. "Give you another chance? Another chance to... to what? Have me find out that there's another woman you've been hiding from her family? Or wait, maybe Dixie Martin? Were you hiding her from Tad? Or was having her in Nevada just an added bonus?" 

"That's not fair, Anna." 

"Fair? Fair?" she laughed. "Look who's talking about being fair. How can you honestly stand there and show... no remorse for what you've done?" 

"What I've done," David said. "What I've done is save Maria Grey's life. Instead of everyone trying to crucify me, they should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, she would be dead." 

"Because of you she was. For five years, David. How is it that you fail to realize that? Are you that self centered...." 

"Excuse me? Self centered?" 

"Of course." she said. "You're Dr. David Hayward, world-renowned cardiologist. The world revolves around you. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want. What does it matter if you destroy a few lives along the way? Right?" Anna shook her head. "I'm not going to play one of your victims, David. I refuse. Now... get out." 

"Anna." 

"Get out of here, David, or I will have you arrested... again. You already have a lot on your plate. Breaking and entering... trespassing, it's not going to do much to help. Get out." 

"This is not over, Anna." David said, backing towards the door. "This is definitely not over." 

"It is," she said. "Goodbye, David." Anna slammed the door on him. She took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before walking over and picking up the phone. She dialed, and waited a moment. "Hi Jack? It's me... No, no, no, I'm fine, I'm fine. I should be there in about 15 minutes. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to draw up those papers for me... yeah... Thanks, Jackson." Anna hung up the phone and picked up the reports that she had been looking for. Then, taking a deep breath, she grabbed her keys and left the Valley Inn, heading for Jackson's office.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Part 17  
  
**July 2002 - The Martin Residence**

Tad walked up to the front door of Joe and Ruth's and rang the bell. He stepped back as the door swung open. 

"OK," Jake said. "What's the big news that couldn't wait?" 

Tad stepped inside. "Is everyone here? JR?" 

"I usually like to sleep until at least 10:30 during the summer, Tad." JR said, coming out of the kitchen, followed by Jamie, Joe and Ruth. 

"You'll be glad you're up," Tad said. "I promise. Just... just all of you... stand right there. Don't move, OK. I'll be right back." 

Tad turned and left the house. "I think Dad's lost his mind," Jamie said, looking at Jake. 

"I agree," JR said. "Tad's gone nuts." 

"OK," Tad said, stepping back inside and shutting the door. "I know you all wanted to sleep a few more hours. But I wanted you all to get this from me before you hear it around town." Tad paused. "I don't even know where to start. For a long time I thought my life was over. I was just about ready to crawl into a hole and die... Everything is better now. It's a dream come true." 

"Dad," Jamie said. "You're starting to freak me out a little." 

Tad smiled. "Just wait. Wait," he said. He made his way back over to the door. "Behold." He swung the door inward. Dixie stood in the doorway, holding Katie in her arms. Every jaw in the room was dropped. "Surprise." Tad said. 

"Mom?" JR said, softly. "No way. No way." 

Dixie swallowed, her eyes beginning to water. She nodded, slowly stepping inside, handing Tad the baby and then approaching JR. "Look at you..." Dixie said. "Towering over me." 

JR was still in shock. "You're for real." he said, reaching cautiously to touch her. Dixie clung to him. JR put his arms around her. "Oh, my God, Mom, you're alive. But... but how?" 

Dixie smiled softly, pulling back and looking up at him. "That's a long, complicated story, sweetheart," she said. "But I'm back... and I'm not going anywhere," She embraced him once again before looking over at Jamie. "And you," she said. "C'mere." 

Jamie walked over and embraced Dixie tightly, afraid to let go. "I can't believe you're back," he said. 

"How could I stay away when I've got two handsome guys like you waiting at home for me?" Dixie said. The tears began to roll down her cheeks. 

"Jamie, JR." Tad said. "Come on over here." 

The boys slowly approached Tad. "Is that her?" JR asked. 

"It sure is," Tad said. "Do you want to hold her?" 

"I don't wanna drop her." 

"You won't drop her," Tad handed Katie to JR. "Just put your hand... support her head." Tad smiled as JR cradled the baby. "That's good. You've got her." 

"Don't hog her," Jamie said. "I wanna hold her too." 

Dixie looked over from Jake, Joe and Ruth, a huge smile on her face. For it was at that very moment that she realized she was finally home. 

**July 2002 - Jackson Montgomery's Office**

Anna rapped lightly on Jackson's door before entering. Jackson stood from behind his desk and Anna handed him the file. 

"The report you were looking for," she said, sitting. 

"Thanks." Jackson silently glanced at Anna. "Hayward's giving you grief," he said. 

"Nothing I can't handle," Anna assured him. Jackson raised his eyebrows before taking hold of a pile of papers and pushing them over to Anna. "Are these them?" Anna asked, thumbing through the papers. 

"All that's left for you to do is sign them." Jackson said. "It gets you around all the legal red tape... and David." 

"And this will finalize it?" Anna asked. "This is it?" 

"You and Hayward will be officially divorced." Jackson handed Anna a pen. "You can read them over..." 

"No, no. I trust you." Anna took the pen from Jackson and held it to the top paper. "I just wonder if I'm making the right decision." 

"You're having second thoughts?" 

"And third and forth ones." Anna shook her head. "I keep hoping that he'll change. That I can change him." 

"Nobody has the power to change David. Not me, not you." 

"He showed so much... promise. I thought that it just might have happened, that he might change. But now... with what he did to Edmund and Maria..." 

"You're too close to this, Anna." Jackson said. "You're too close to this case." 

"Edmund's my brother-in-law. That's all. I can handle this." 

"And David?" 

"What about David?" Anna quickly signed her name to the papers and placed the pen back down on Jackson's desk. "David's not an issue." Jackson reached out and comfortingly took hold of her hands. "Not any more."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Part 18  
  
**July 2002 - BJ's Restaurant**

David sat at a table facing the door, watching as couples came and went. He took a sip of his coffee, running his hands over the short stubs of hair on his face. He looked up as the door opened again and Leo stepped inside. He made his way up to David's table. 

"What's up?" Leo asked. "Greenlee's gonna start getting crazy thoughts if I don't spend at least fifteen minutes home at night." David was silent. "What's going on, David?" 

"She left me," David said, plainly. "I got the papers a few hours ago." He paused. "Anna left me, Leo." David shook his head. "She doesn't understand that I saved Maria Grey's life." 

"Have you talked to her?" 

"Civilized?" David asked. "I tried. She just wants me in jail." 

"Well, we're not going to let that happen," Leo said. 

"Oh, no. I don't want you caught up in this whole prison fiasco. Not when you have your entire life going for you." 

"You shouldn't go to jail for saving a woman's life, David." 

"You should go to Paris, Leo. Take Greenlee and get the hell out of Pine Valley." 

Leo shook his head. "Not while you're in a jam. I won't abandon you like that. Family sticks together. And until I'm sure that you're in the clear on this... I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that." 

**July 2002 - The Valley Inn**

Adam Chandler rested his head back against the cushioning of the chair. He slowly sipped his drink, taking a deep breath as he put his hand down on the arm rest. 

"Another, Mr. Chandler?" a waitress asked, standing over his table. 

Adam checked his watch, 9pm. "No," he said. "No." the waitress turned and walked away as Adam tossed some money down on the table, pushing himself up from his chair. He ran his fingers through his sliver hair, straightening his jacket and heading for the exit. He stepped through the doors, practically knocking over Brooke. 

They were silent for a moment. "I thought I might run into you here," Brooke said, innocently. 

"Is that right?" Adam smirked. "After our last... encounter, I wasn't holding out much hope." 

"But you still sat here for an hour." Adam drew his eyebrows closer, questioningly. "I was out there for a while... considering whether or not to come in here." 

"Well I see you've made up your mind." 

"Call me crazy." Brooke shrugged. She paused. "We're both going to regret this, you know." 

"I don't regret it," Adam said. 

Brooke laughed, turning and walking outside. Adam followed after her. She stood on the sidewalk, a strange smile on her face as she rested a hand on the back of her neck. 

"What exactly is it that's so funny?" Adam asked. 

Brooke shook her head. "Only you would see no problem in cheating on your wife. You really haven't changed all that much, have you? Me, Dixie... same old, same old." 

"What are you doing?" Adam said. "You didn't have to come here. It was your choice to show up. Nobody twisted your arm." Brooke shook her head, stepping around to the driver's side door and getting into her car. Adam took the opportunity to jump in the passenger side. 

"Don't you quit?" Brooke asked, looking over at him. 

"Don't you know me better than that?" Adam shot back. "You didn't have a gun to your head, Brooke. Coming here tonight was completely your decision." 

Brooke quickly leaned over, kissing Adam passionately. They remained for a moment before Brooke pulled back, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Why do I have a strange feeling that this decision is going to come back to bite us?" 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Part 19  
  
**August 2002 - Pine Valley Police Department**

Anna sat behind her desk, fanning herself with a file folder. The heat in the office was unbearable and nothing seemed to be helping. 

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Anna called. Jackson Montgomery poked his head in. "Jack," she said. "I thought we were going to get lunch." 

"You sounded kind of anxious on the phone." Jackson said. "It didn't seem like something that could wait until lunch." He paused. "Is it David?" 

Anna thought. "I guess you could say that," she said. "Jack... I can't bring you into this. Forget it." 

"Hey," Jackson took a seat in front of her desk. "I'm not going to forget about anything. I would do anything for you. You know that." 

"No, not this," Anna said. "I don't know what I was thinking." 

"If this has to do with David..." 

"It does," Anna said. "It does, but it's more of a personal matter." 

"About the divorce?" Jackson asked. 

"Yes and no." 

Jackson leaned forward. "Don't leave me in suspense." Anna was silent. "Anna?" 

"I'm pregnant, Jackson." Jack was speechless. "It's the greatest blessing that's happened... at the worst possible time." 

"David doesn't know?" 

"He can't know," Anna said. 

Jackson shook his head. "In due time, everyone is going to know," he said. "There will be no hiding it." 

"He can't know, Jack," Anna said. "This will just add fuel to David's fire." 

"I don't see what I can do for you. As long as the baby is David's..." 

"What if it's not?" Anna asked quickly. 

"What are you saying, Anna? Are you saying that this baby... that David isn't..." 

"No, he is." Anna said. "But what if he wasn't?" 

"If another man fathered your child? And who exactly is this lucky Daddy?" Anna looked at Jackson silently. "Oh no. No, no, no, Anna. Me?" Anna bit her bottom lip. "We're talking scandal here." 

"Everything that happens in Pine Valley turns into a scandal, Jack." 

"You want me to tell everyone that I fathered this child?" 

"You're the only person I ever thought to ask something like this." Jackson was still obviously in shock. "Please, Jackson." Anna said. "I need your help, please." 

**August 2002 - Wildwind**

Maureen walked downstairs, pushing her hair back away from her face. 

"Good morning," Edmund said. Maureen smiled widely upon seeing him and the children. 

"Good morning," she said. " You look busy, you two," she said to the kids. 

"We're gonna go swimming on the beach," Maddie said. "Are you gonna come with us?" 

Maureen looked at Edmund. "Why don't you come with us?" he said. "We were going to have some breakfast first..." 

"Daddy made omelettes," Sam said. Maureen felt her head start to spin. 

_Edmund stood in the apartment. "Who are all these good-looking people in all these pictures?" he asked. _

_"That's my family," Maria called from the kitchen. "The one with the really great smile is my little sister. I'm trying to save enough money so I can have her come out here for a long visit." _

_"You guys close?" _

_"Yeah. Belatedly." Maria stepped out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of wine. "You know, when we were growing up, I used to always tell her what a pain in my neck she was, and how I couldn't wait to move out on my own and get my own place. But now I would kill to hear her talking too long on the phone to the boyfriend of the week." Maria handed Edmund one of the glasses. "You have a choice: pizza or BLT. I hope that's OK." _

_There was silence for a moment as Edmund gazed longingly at her. They both leaned in, catching eachother in a long deep, passionate kiss. _

"Sam, Maddie," Edmund said. "Run up to you room and make sure you have everything." The kids didn't question him, racing up to their room. "Maureen?" he said. "Are you alright?" 

Maureen was shaking and out of breath. "I... I... I need to get some air." Maureen quickly turned and ran outside. She closed the doors behind her, resting her back up against them. She brought her fingers up gently to her lips, shutting her eyes. "Oh, God, Edmund." 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Part 20  
  
**August 2002 - Tempo Magazine**

Brooke paced her office, her nose buried in an article as she twirled a red pen among her fingers. She was engrossed, not hearing a knock at her office door. After a moment, there was another knock and the door swung open slowly. 

"Brooke?" Tad approached her, reaching out for her arm. Brooke jumped. "Woah," he said, steadying her as she dropped the papers to the ground. "Surprised to see me?" Tad bent down to help Brooke pick up the papers. 

"You just caught me off guard," she said. "You should have knocked." 

"I did," Tad raised his eyebrows. "Twice. Is something going on with you?" 

"No," Brooke stood, pushing her hair back. "Why?" 

"You're kind of... out there." 

"I'm trying to get through all of this editing, Tad. That and the fact that it's probably 100 degrees in here." 

"I noticed that," Tad said, loosening his tie. "Isn't it against the law to work without an air conditioner... or something like that?" 

"Something like that," Brooke said. "We have somebody coming in later today to fix it. Look... Tad, don't you have a company to help run?" 

"I just got here and now you're rushing me out." 

"I'm kind of busy, Tad," Brooke said. 

"You're burying yourself," Tad said. 

"What are you talking about, burying myself?" 

"It wasn't too long ago that your whole world fell apart. And now you're working yourself to the bone to help get over Edmund." 

"I'm over it," Brooke attempted to convince him. "Thanks for your concern, Tad. Really, thank you but... I'm perfectly fine." 

"I've seen you perfectly fine', Brooke." Tad said. "This isn't perfectly fine'." 

Brooke shook her head. "What will it take to convince you?" 

"Breakfast." 

"You want me to buy you breakfast." 

Tad shook his head. "We're worried about you," Tad said. "Dixie and I were just on our way to get breakfast... come with us." 

"I really need to get this done," Brooke said. 

"A few hours won't kill you. It's not like the work won't be here when you get back." Tad said as they heard the office door swing open. Tad and Brooke looked towards the doorway. 

Brooke's eyes widen and her jaw dropped slightly. "Adam..." she said, shakily. "I'll uh... be with you in a minute." 

"Why, Adam," Tad said. "If this isn't a surprise." 

"Tad..." Brooke bit her bottom lip. "I'll take a raincheck, OK?" 

Tad shifted his gaze from Brooke to Adam and then back to Brooke. He moved closer to her, lowering his voice. "I hope you're not getting yourself into something you're going to regret." 

"I'll call you later, Tad," Brooke said, backing away from him. 

"I'll be by to pick up Jamie." Tad said before lowering his voice . "Think, Brooke," He paused. "You have my numbers." Brooke nodded. Tad turned, walking passed Adam without giving him a second look, shutting the office door behind him. 

Adam raised his eyebrows as Brooke put the papers down on her desk. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned back to Adam and spoke. "Are you out of your mind?"


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Part 21  
  
**August 2002 - Tempo Magazine**

"Excuse me?" Adam asked, taking a seat in front of Brooke's desk. "You heard me," Brooke said. "Are you out of your mind, Adam? This is my job, my place of business, not... the Love Shack." 

"That's completely reasonable," Adam replied. 

"You don't understand. We agreed that nobody was going to find out about this." 

"I haven't told anyone." 

"Well, I think we've had our share of close calls. First Edmund, now Tad... Liza will be next." 

"Liza doesn't suspect a thing, Brooke," Adam said. 

"And you think it's going to stay that way forever? Liza is not an idiot, Adam. She is going to know. Somehow, someway, she'll find out." 

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts." 

"You mean why does something that's so wrong feel so right? If I knew the answer to that, I don't think we'd be having this conversation, do you?" Adam was silent. "Look Adam, I think we should cool it for a while." 

"That's not what you said last night. I believe it was more along the lines of..." 

"Spare me the details," Brooke said, holding up her hand to stop him. "I was there, remember?" 

"Very well," Adam grinned. Brooke shook her head. "You can try to convince yourself that this whole thing is avoidable. But you know the truth, Brooke. You know what you really want." 

"What I really want is not to get caught," she said. "Because right now, my life is a mess and that's the last thing I need." 

Brooke took a seat behind her desk, wiping the sweat from her face. Adam leaned back, loosening his tie. "How do you work like this?" Adam changed the subject. "It's sweltering in here." 

"It's just the air conditioning," Brooke said. "I have somebody coming in to fix it later this afternoon. You have no idea how hard it was to find a decent handyman to look at a unit this size on a day when... it's the hottest that I can ever remember." Brooke paused. "How did this conversation change directions all of a sudden?" Adam raised his eyebrows. Brooke went back to her papers. "Look, Adam. I need to get back to work. I have a lot to catch up on." 

"Well... what time will Tad be by to pick up your son?" 

"Adam, we can't keep this up. We're playing with fire, and we're going to get burned." Adam stood without a word and started towards the door. "Adam!" Brooke called, standing from her seat. Adam paused, turning to face her. "Tad picks Jamie up at 4:00." 

Adam gave Brooke a sly smile before turning and leaving the office. Brooke sank back down in her chair. She rested her elbows on her desk, supporting her head with her hands. I hope you're not getting yourself into something you're going to regret," she recalled Tad saying earlier. 

Brooke took a deep breath. "God, Tad," she said. "I hope you're right." 

**August 2002 - The Valley Inn**

Tad led Dixie by the hand into the Valley Inn. She smiled softly as they took their seats. "It was great of Joe to take Katie for the day," she said. 

You need to watch out for him," Tad joked. "We might never see that little girl again. Pop just might take her and run off to the high end of nowhere." 

Dixie laughed, picking up a menu. "I don't really feel like a huge breakfast." she said. 

"Oh eat, Dix," Tad said. "You're going to waste away to nothing." 

Dixie tried to contain her laughter. "So says the king of nothingness. I've still got enough baby fat on me to choke a horse." 

"Oh, stop it," Tad said. "You're beautiful." 

"You mean it?" 

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" 

Dixie looked at him. "Sometimes I don't know with you, Tad Martin," she said. 

Tad leaned forward, resting his hand on the back of her neck and kissing her softly. "How's that for convincing, Dixie Cooney?" he smiled. 

"You know, that just might do it." she said, dreamily, her forehead resting against his. 

Pulling away slowly, Tad caught a glimpse at the entrance. "Don't look now," he said. "The party wagon has just arrived." Dixie turned her head, noticing David entering. "I thought he was in jail." 

"Jackson said he doesn't have anything that will stick. I mean aside from leaving Pine Valley." she paused. "Just ignore him, Tad. He knows better than to come over here. He's here for the same reason we are, breakfast. Now..." Dixie pushed a menu in front of him. "Order something." 

"Ooo," Tad fanned himself, looking at Dixie, smiling. "Look at you and your new found bossiness." 

Dixie laughed. "Aww, I'm just lookin' out for ya," she said, laying on a heavy country accent. "Don't want ya wastin' away now." 

Tad grinned widely, leaning forward in his seat once again. No, we don't," he said as he met her lips. 

"Well, won't you look at that," David said sarcastically, standing over Tad and Dixie's table. "How romance blossoms for one of Pine Valley's super couples."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Part 22  
  
**August 2002 - The Valley Inn**

Tad began to stand from his seat, hearing David's words. "No," Dixie said, taking hold of Tad's arm. "Tad." She looked at him nervously, begging him with her eyes not to start something. Tad eased up a bit. 

"That's right," David said. "That's good, Tad. Listen to your wife... Wait, or is she?" 

Tad jumped to his feet again, grasping tightly David's arm. "Tad!" Dixie said as she braced herself, waiting... anticipating the blow that Tad was bound to cast. 

"Is there some sort of problem here?" They heard a familiar voice. Jackson Montgomery stood behind David, his arms folded across his chest. 

"No problem," Dixie said calmly. "David was just leaving, weren't you, David?" 

The look on David's face was one of unresolved rage as he shook himself free of Tad's grasp. He glanced at Jackson and Dixie before turning and abruptly leaving the Inn. 

"What was that about?" Jackson asked, pulling up a seat. 

"I don't know, Tad said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But whatever Hayward's after... he's not finished." Tad took his seat. "What's bugging him anyway?" 

"Anna," Jackson said. 

"I thought she had the good sense to drop him." 

"That's what has him so worked up. But that's a whole separate issue. I need your help, Tad." 

"My help?" Tad asked, caught a bit off guard. "With what?" 

"We have nothing to stick on David. A parole violation isn't going to go far for keeping him behind bars." 

"Well what about Maria... Maureen?" 

"That's where I need your help," Jackson said. "You've been through it before." 

"One amnesiac to another?" Tad asked. "Jackson... what exactly do you expect me to accomplish? I mean... I can't just walk into Wildwind and say Hi, Maria. Remember me? I need you to help put Hayward in jail'." 

"Woah, woah there Tad," Jackson said with a laugh. "Don't jump to conclusions." Tad raised his eyebrows. "You still have your private investigator's license, right?" 

"Yeah," Tad said. "It's been a while though." 

"Good, good. I need you to do some digging... anything you can find on David and what he used on Maria." 

"I'm going to need some time." 

"Anything you need," Jackson said. "You think you could dig some stuff up?" 

"I'll give it a shot. Anything's gotta help, right?" 

"Anything you can find out," Jackson said, standing. 

"I'll get right on it." Tad stood, shaking Jack's hand. 

"Tad... Dixie. Enjoy your breakfast." 

"Bye, Jackson," Dixie said as Jack turned and left the Inn. Tad sat once again. "So..." she said. "How are you going to go about this?" 

"I thought maybe we would start at Stanford." 

"We?" Dixie grinned. 

"Why not?" Tad said. "We used to have a lot of fun on our little road trips." 

Dixie laughed. "I do seem to remember a certain bull who found you just a bit irresistible." 

Tad curled up his lip and tilted his head back and forth with a tease. "Funny, Dix." he said. 

"I thought so," Dixie laughed harder. 

"Alright, alright. So what do you say?" 

"What about Katie? And Jamie and Junior?" 

"Pop won't mind watching Katie and JR." he said. "Jamie can stay with Brooke. Everything will work out fine. Come on." 

"Tad..." Dixie said as Tad raised his eyebrows. She smiled. "When do we leave?" 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Part 23  
  
**August 2002- Brooke English's House**

"Shut up, you're lying!" Jamie said, following JR downstairs into the living room. 

"Why would I lie to you about something like that?" JR said with a smile. "She was checking you out, James." 

"Oh, just stop," Jamie laughed. 

"Believe it or not," JR said, "She had the hots for you, little brother." 

They plopped themselves sown on the sofa almost simultaneously, both grabbing for the television remote. JR was just a bit faster, clicking on the TV and beginning to flip through the channels. "You've got a choice," JR said. "Divorce Court or Dr. Phil." 

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Well what's Dr. Phil got?" 

"How to be a better parent or something like that." 

"The last thing in the world we'd need to know." 

"Yeah, well I could think of a few people we should lock in a room and force to watch this." 

Brooke crossed behind them on the phone, not speaking, but repeatedly dialing as the doorbell rang. 

"I got it," Jamie said, noticing his mom on the phone. JR stood after Jamie, following him to the door. 

"Jamie, that's OK," Brooke said, trying to stop her son. "I'll..." 

Jamie had already swung the door inward. "Dad?" JR said, surprised. 

"Jamie... JR..." Adam was shocked. "What are you doing here?" 

"You know I was just about to ask you that same question." JR said, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Adam," Brooke said, wide eyed. "I... don't quite have all that information together yet. With Tad bombarding me with his plans all of a sudden... it slipped my mind." 

"I see," Adam said. 

Jamie and JR looked at each other briefly. "Mall?" Jamie asked. JR nodded. "Mom, we'll be back in a few hours." 

"Yeah, OK," Brooke said. "Have fun you two, and be careful." 

They both nodded, leaving the house. Adam stepped inside. Brooke took a deep breath. "Where the hell is Tad?" Adam asked. 

Brooke looked at her watch. "Right now, probably about halfway to Palo Alto with Dixie." 

"California?" Adam asked. "What's in California?" 

"I have no idea. He just said that he had to go to Palo Alto and that he'd call now and then to check in on the boys." 

"You could have given me a little notice." 

"I tried to call," Brooke said. "You don't answer your cell phone." 

"I didn't have it on." 

Brooke turned her back to him, nervously beginning to pace the room. "This is it, Adam," she said. "We can't do this anymore." 

"That sounds vaguely familiar." Adam took a seat on her sofa. 

"Our sons could have just found out about this and you act like it's no big deal." 

"You are being paranoid," Adam said. 

"No. Paranoid is thinking that this can go on forever." 

"Why is this bothering you all of a sudden?" 

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Our sons are involved in this now." 

"JR and Jamie think that we are conducting an honest business deal." 

"There is no such thing with you, Adam." Adam smirked. "I had my conditions... and right on the top of the list was nobody could find out. That especially applies to my son. He's been through enough already because of me and my choices. I am not about to add to that." 

Adam looked up at Brooke. "So, what are you proposing?" 

"A breather," Brooke said. "Just until Tad gets back. Can you give that a try, Adam?" Adam was silent. "You're not going to get away with much with the boys in the house. And they are both going to be here for at least a week." 

Adam shook his head. "What is so important in Palo Alto?" 

"If I've learned one thing, it's not to ask. Tad's explanation just might throw me for a loop." She paused. "I'm not asking you to give me the world, Adam. I'm just asking you to understand my concern for my son. Think about JR... and Colby for just one minute." She walked over to the door and swung it inward. "Go home to your daughter, Adam." 

**August 2002 - The Chandler Mansion**

"Mommy, Mommy!" Colby called, running inside with a long pink towel draped over her shoulders. Mia stepped inside after her. 

"Did you have fun with Aunt Mia?" Liza asked, crouching down to the little girl's size. 

"We went swimming," Colby told her. "Cuz it's really hot outside." 

"Yeah? Were you a good girl?" 

"Oh, she was an angel," Mia said. "And we had so much fun, right, Colby?" 

"Right," Colby cheered. "Where's Daddy?" she asked Liza. "I wanna tell him all about it." 

"Daddy's working, sweetie," Liza told her. "But you can tell him all about it later, OK?" 

"Tell me about what?" Adam asked, standing in the doorway. 

"Daddy!" Colby said. 

"Hello, Princess," Adam said. 

"Guess what I did today, Daddy," Colby beamed. "Aunt Mia took me swimming and we had a lot of fun." 

"Is that right?" 

"Uh huh," Colby smiled. 

Mia looked over at Liza, noticing her tension. "Colby, honey," Mia said. "Why don't we go on upstairs and get you out of that wet bathing suit and into something really pretty?" She paused. "Then we could come back down and you can tell your Mommy and Daddy all about what you did today." 

"OK, Aunt Mia." Mia took Colby's hand and Colby led her upstairs. 

"Well, hello to you, too, Liza, " Adam said loosening his tie. 

"What happened, Adam?" Liza asked sarcastically. "She wasn't home?" 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Part 24  
  
**August 2002 - The Chandler Mansion**

Adam laughed loudly. "What on Earth are you talking about Liza?" he asked. 

"Oh, I thought I was perfectly clear," Liza said. "Was she home or not?" Adam shook his head inquisitively. "Your mistress." 

"Mistress?" Adam ran his hand back over his head, through his hair and rested it in the back of his neck. "Now that my dear is funny." 

"I'm not laughing," Liza said. 

"You should be," Adam said. "Do you hear yourself? Jealousy does not become you, Liza." 

"Oh, is that what you think this is, Adam?" she asked. "You think I'm jealous?" 

"I do think I see a little green," Adam said, twirling his finger for emphasis. 

Liza rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself," she said as Adam laughed. "And what exactly is so funny?" 

"You," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "The very fact that you think I even have the time to run around is absurd. Chandler Enterprises doesn't run itself, and I'm down a CEO for at least a week, while Tad Martin goes... gallivanting across the country with his almost wife. I didn't get as much as a warning, he just took off, so you tell me, Liza." He paused. "You give me a time when I'm free to go carousing, and I'll be sure to fit it in." Liza was silent. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe our daughter wanted to tell me about the wonderful time she had today." Adam turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Liza still questioning, but practically speechless. 

**August 2002 - Palo Alto, California**

Tad Martin reduced the speed of the rental car, pulling over to the side of the road. He turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car with a map in his hand, running his fingers through his hair. After a moment, Dixie stepped out also, rounding to the driver's side to stand beside Tad. 

"Will you just ask for directions?" Dixie said. 

"We're not lost," Tad replied. 

Dixie shook her head. "We should have made a left at that last intersection." 

"That was more than fifty miles back." He paused. "We're not lost, Dix," Tad reassured her. "I just have to... figure out where we are." 

Dixie sat down on the edge of the road. "Sometimes I just don't understand you men," she said. "You're human, too. Why can't you just pull over and ask for directions?" 

"Because first of all, there's nobody around to ask. This is an open road." 

"I guarantee you that you ask anyone for directions and they'd be more than happy to help you." 

"I'll tell you what, Dix. You find me somebody to ask, and I'll ask them." Tad shook his head. "This road goes on for miles." 

"There's gotta be a ranch or something around here," Dixie said, fanning herself. 

"That's a great idea, Dixie," Tad said, sarcastically. "We'll stop and ask the roosters." 

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't read a map." 

"Who'd have thought that you need a college degree to follow these things?" Tad ran his hand over his brow, looking over at Dixie. "Are you alright, honey?" he asked, concerned. "You look a little green." 

"It's just 150 degrees," Dixie said. Tad walked around to the trunk of the car, pulling a bottle of water out of a cooler before returning to Dixie. He sat down beside her, opening the bottle and handing it over. 

"Thank you," Dixie said, taking a sip. 

Tad lifted his hand and pushed a loose strand of hair behind Dixie's ear. "Did you take your heart medication?" he asked, softly moving his hand to cup her cheek. 

"Mmhmm," Dixie said. "That's probably what it is. I know I'm not supposed to take it on an empty stomach." 

"The heat isn't helping much." Tad paused. "Are you going to be OK?" Dixie nodded, still sipping the water. "Alright... we'll turn around. We'll go back to that intersection. There was a gas station there, we'll get you something to eat." 

"Tad, I'm fine. I'm fine. Just... give me a few minutes to sit and you... figure out where we are." 

Tad stood, helping Dixie to her feet. Dixie buried her face into Tad's chest as her head started spinning. Her stomach was doing flips. 

"Hey," Tad said. "Dix? What's wrong?" 

Dixie took long deep, steady breaths, slowly pulling away from him. "I think I'm gonna be sick." 

Tad sat her back down on the ground and Dixie put her head between her knees as he gently rubbed her back. "Easy, Dixie," Tad said. "Easy, sweetheart." Dixie took a few more deep breaths, straightening up after a while. "Any better?" 

"Yeah," Dixie sighed. "I should have eaten something." Tad helped Dixie up. 

"It'll take about an hour," he said. "We'll turn around, we'll go back to town. We'll get a room, OK?" Dixie looked at him, nodding slightly. "We'll get some food in you." Tad got Dixie into the passenger's side of the car before getting behind the wheel and turning on the air conditioning. He leaned over and kissed Dixie's temple. She smiled weakly, leaning back in the seat as Tad turned the car around and headed back to town.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Part 25  
  
**August 2002 - Palo Alto, California**

"Ta-da!" Tad said, bursting into the hotel room, carrying two brown bags. "Dinner has arrived." 

Dixie sat up straight, resting her back against the bed's headboard and crossing her legs at the ankles. "Ooo, great," she said. "I'm starving." 

"Feeling better, I see," Tad said, sitting on the edge of the bed, going into one of the bags and pulling out a soda, handing it to Dixie. 

"Much," Dixie said. She reached for the other bag. "So what'd we get?" 

"Oh, you'll never believe it," Tad said. "I found this great little chicken place." 

"Chicken fingers," Dixie grinned innocently before taking a sip of her soda and placing it down on the bedside dresser. Tad wagged his eyebrows. "Oh, you," Dixie laughed. "Just eat." 

Tad was silent, leaning forward, kissing her gingerly on the lips. Dixie's eyes fluttered shut as she brought her hands up, her fingers running through his hair. She didn't break away as he hands moved to his chest, starting to unbutton his shirt. Tad shook it off his shoulders as Dixie cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss, leaning back against the mattress. 

Tad hovered over her, his hands on her shoulders as she tiled her head to the side, exposing more of her neck as he maneuvered to her collarbone. Dixie arched her body upward, wrapping her arms around Tad's neck, pulling him down to her, her body pressed tightly against his. A soft sigh passed her lips as they shared in the mutual shedding of clothing and disappeared under the sheets. 

**August 2002 - Jackson Montgomery's Apartment**

Jackson pushed his reading glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he leaned over papers that he had strewn across the small table in front of his sofa. He took a deep breath, leaning back and rubbing his eyes, before glancing at the clock on the wall. Its pendulum clicked loudly against its oak frame. It was nearly midnight. 

Jackson piled up his workload, moving it to the side before standing. He stretched, walking over to gaze out the window at the star lit night, but was met only with blackness, the heavy rain pelting the glass. It was much needed relief to the intense heat Pine Valley had been experiencing, but it still somehow seemed dreary. 

After a moment, Jackson turned, proceeding to the bathroom. It was late, and if he was planning to make it through the day at all tomorrow, he was going to need sleep. He dabbed a bit of toothpaste on his toothbrush, bringing it to his teeth as he heard a pounding at his door. Jackson checked the time again, this time on his wristwatch... after midnight. 

"Who on Earth?.." Jackson said, grabbing a glass of water to rinse the toothpaste from his mouth before walking to the door and swinging it open. 

"Oh, my God, Jackson, I woke you," Anna Devane said as she stood at his door, drenched from the rain. "I'm so sorry." 

"No, no, Anna," Jackson said, ushering her inside. "Look at you, you're soaked. What happened?" 

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "So I took a walk and... got caught in the downpour. Jackson I am so sorry for waking you." 

"I wasn't sleeping, believe me," Jack said. "I was burning the midnight oil... in the most literal sense." Anna laughed softly. 

"A current investigation?" she asked. 

"You could say that," Jack took a seat on the sofa and Anna shortly followed suit. "I have Tad Martin digging up some stuff for me on one of my cases, I was just getting myself up to speed." 

"You're looking for something to pin on David, aren't you?" Anna asked. Jackson nodded. "Tad didn't have any luck yet?" 

He shook his head. "He told me the first day was a disaster," Jack shook his head. "They got lost, Dixie had some sort of reaction to her medication." 

"Oh, my God is she alright?" Anna asked. 

"Tad said that she's fine." He paused. "They're starting fresh in the morning. I have complete confidence in Tad. He'll bring us back something solid." 

Anna nodded, pausing a moment before she stood, "Thanks for the shelter from the rain," she said. "If I could just use your phone to call a cab..." 

"Nonsense," Jackson said. "You can stay here tonight. I have extra everything." 

"Oh, Jack I couldn't put you out..." 

"You're not putting me out, Anna." he said. "The bedroom's on the right. Bathroom," Jackson pointed. "There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Shampoo, running water. I'll pull out the sofa..." 

"Jackson you have court in the morning," Anna said "I can't ask you to..." 

"You didn't ask," he said. "I offered. You're always welcome here, Anna. Anytime. Now I'm asking you to stay." 

Anna smiled softly. "What would I do without you, Jack?" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Part 26  
  
**August 2002 - Palo Alto, California**

Dixie rested her head gently against Tad's bare chest, her arm across him. Her eyes eased open as she tilted her head back, meeting Tad's eyes. 

"And good morning to you," Dixie smiled softly. "How long have you been up?" 

"About an hour," Tad said, running his fingers through her hair. 

Dixie laughed. "What were you doing, just lying here?.. watching me sleep or something?" 

"You can say that," Tad said. 

"You watched me sleep?" Dixie smiled. 

"You don't believe me?" 

Dixie pushed herself up in bed, clutching the sheet close to her body. "Of course I do. That's just so incredibly sweet, Thaddeus." 

"Well, you know me, sweet Tad Martin." 

Dixie giggled. "And oh-so modest," she said, kissing his lips gingerly. She pulled back slowly. "So tell me, Columbo," Dixie smiled. "Where are we starting this whole detective thing? Do I get to go undercover?" Tad wagged his eyebrows and Dixie lightly swatted his arm. "You know what I mean, Tad." 

"Oww," Tad laughed. He paused. "We're going to pull every trick in the book if we have to, Dix. We've got a lot to do... and we need to figure out a way to do it." 

"OK...." Dixie said. "So I'll say it again. Where do we start?" 

"David was some big shot at Stanford. We'll do some background there, see if we can get into some old files." 

"Not likely," Dixie said. "You're gonna need a white coat and one of those little blue name tags that say..." Tad leaned over grabbing something off the bedside dresser and handing it to Dixie. "Dr. Jake Martin? Oh Tad, you didn't," she laughed. "Does Jake know you have this?" 

"By now he does," Tad said. "Besides, I've spent the majority of my life around doctors and nurses. How hard can it be?" 

**August 2002 - Jackson Montgomery's Apartment**

Morning had broken, and the rain from the night before continued to fall. Anna stepped out of the bedroom, wearing one of Jackson's dress shirts, the sleeves cuffed up, right above her wrists. She yawned, making her way to the bathroom. Jackson was leaving the bathroom as she approached. 

"Morning," Jackson said, straightening his tie. Anna smiled. "Did you sleep alright?" 

"The best night's sleep I've had since..." She paused. "Well, that I've had in a while. I don't know how to thank you, Jack." 

"Anytime, Anna." 

"Do you have time for breakfast?" she asked. "I have to stop home first to get a clean change of clothes but..." 

"Thanks Anna, but I've got to be in court in ten minutes." He paused. "I'll tell you what. I'll take a raincheck." 

"Sure," she said, following Jackson to the door. 

Jackson walked out into the hall as Anna stood in the doorway. "Take your time here, just... lock the door when you leave." Anna nodded. Jackson leaned forward, kissing Anna's cheek. "Hang in there, Anna." he said. 

Jackson turned and started down the hallway to the elevator. Anna stood in the doorway for a moment. Neither of them realized it, but standing, hidden in an offshoot of the hall was David Hayward. He watched their every move; the innocent peck on the cheek, Anna standing in the doorway wearing on of Jackson's oversized workshirts. He watched as Anna turned and stepped back into the apartment. The look in his eyes was a mixture of pain and rage. He waited a moment making sure not to be seen before slipping out of the apartment building.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Part 27  
  
**August 2002 - David Hayward's Cabin**

David was silent, leaning back in the chair behind his computer. He held his hands to his face, tapping his fingertips in front of his lips, his eyes, narrow slits. He listened to the rain and wind hitting the outside of the cabin. David's mind raced, searching pointlessly for answers, trying to make sense of everything. Trying to understand, trying to reason. He had saved Maria's life, but still Anna wanted him behind bars. She wanted nothing to do with him. And why? He had seen them. Anna standing in Jackson Montgomery's doorway, half dressed. It hadn't even been two months yet, he thought, and already she was sleeping with the DA. 

"No," David said aloud. "I won't let you get the best of me, Jackson. You turned my wife against me to get her into your bed. This is far from over." David laughed fiendishly. "This hasn't even begun. You want a reason to come after me? I'll give you a reason." 

David pushed the chair out from the desk, standing and beginning to head towards the bedroom when he heard a knock at the door. He paused, considering for a moment whether or not to answer it, ultimately coming to a conclusion and walking to the door. He swung it inward. 

"Maureen?" David said, a bit surprised. He moved aside as she entered. "What are you doing here?" 

"I need your help, David." she said. "I think... I might be losing my mind." 

**August 2002 - Tempo Magazine**

Brooke sat behind her desk, holding a red pen, her left elbow resting on the desk, cradling her cheek with her hand. She was fast asleep. 

"Brooke," Edmund said, popping his head into her office. Brooke jumped, practically falling out of her chair. Edmund stepped inside and shut the door behind him, laughing. "Well, good morning, sunshine." 

"I wasn't sleeping," she said, fixing her hair. 

"Right," Edmund smirked. 

"You try sleeping with a 17 year old and a 15 year old in the house. I had music blasting until 1:30 and then chit-chat until three. You know those eight hours of sleep necessary to keep your sanity? I think I only got one of them last night." 

"Are you sure you're OK for this meeting?" he asked. 

"Meeting?" Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh, God, that's today?" 

"I almost forgot myself." Edmund said. He paused. "You know, Brooke, I really don't think the red pen look is you." He smiled. 

"Huh?" Edmund wiped the side of his face, hinting to her. "You're not serious." Brooke, began to wipe her cheek. "Better?" 

Edmund smiled, shaking his head. He approached her desk. "Here." He reached his hand out, gently wiping her cheek before pausing. Brooke's breath was shallow as his eyes caught hers. They both leaned in, meeting in a deep, passionate kiss....... 

Brooke awoke with a start, looking around her office. Empty. She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair and then rubbing her face with a sigh. "Damn it, Edmund."


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Part 28  
  
**August 2002 - David Hayward's Cabin**

"You have the answers, David," Maureen said, crossing in front of him. "You're the only person who can explain what's going on with me." 

"You're looking for help," David said. "They obviously haven't gotten to you." 

Maureen tilted her head to the side. "Gotten to me?" 

"Edmund... Anna... Jackson. I'm surprised you're even here." 

"You know, David," Maureen sat. "I trust you. Call me crazy, but... you saved my life. Why, I really don't know, and I don't think I want to know... but you did. I'm alive today because of you." 

"You think you can convince everybody else of that?" David sat also. 

Maureen was silent for a moment. "At the same time though... I lost my life. Everything I was, everything I loved. I want it back, David." She paused. "I'm remembering... little things, and they're... so much more than just flashes, now... I feel like I'm there, like I'm living it... all of it." 

"You remember before the crash?" David asked. 

"Not a lot," Maureen said. "Hardly anything, but... tell me I'm not going crazy, David. Tell me I'm not losing my mind." 

"What are you remembering?" he said. 

Maureen took a deep breath. "Edmund," she said. "It seems so strange. Like it's me there, but... it's not." She paused. "I sound like an idiot, but that's the best way I can describe it." She paused again. 

"You're not crazy, Maureen." 

"So this is possible?" she said. "For me to remember... everything. Remember being... Maria Grey?" David was silent. "Or is this it? Is my life going to be tiny flashes of memory?" 

"I can't answer that," David said. "I have no way of knowing." 

"But you gave me this drug. You know how it works, right? You know it's side effects, it's reaction with the body..." David didn't answer. "I was your guinea pig?" 

"No." David stood. "Not at all." 

"Then how do you not know what's going to happen to me?" Maureen approached David, grabbing his arm. "David." She looked him in the eyes for a moment before pulling back slightly and shutting her eyes. Her breath grew quick in shock. She dropped David's arm, backing away from him. 

"Maureen?" 

Maureen shook her head. "I... have to go," she said, backing nervously towards the door. "I have to go." 

"Maureen." 

"I have to go, David." Maureen hurried out of the cabin. 

David stood in the doorway, watching her leave. He shook his head. "What did you remember?" he said softly. But he didn't dwell on it. He had bigger things on his mind... Jackson Montgomery. 

**August 2002 - The Chandler Mansion**

Adam picked up the phone in his study, dialing a number and waiting a moment. 

"Tempo Magazine," Brooke answered. 

"Glad to see you're not screening your calls," Adam said, taking a seat behind his desk. 

"What do you want, Adam?" Brooke asked. 

"I'm just wondering if you've heard anything." 

"About what?" 

"Anything interesting happening in Palo Alto?" 

"How would I know that?" 

"Didn't he call last night to check on the boys?" 

"Tad didn't talk long. I didn't get much out of him. Just that they checked into a hotel for Dixie." 

"What happened?" Adam asked. 

"It was the heat and her medication. Tad said she was fine once she got off her feet." Brooke paused. "Adam... I thought we agreed to steer clear for a while." 

"Because of Tad..." 

"Because... of our sons." Brooke interrupted him. 

"You are being paranoid over this." 

"No, I'm being cautious. We came close to being caught one too many times. We need to let this die down." 

"Would you be saying that if Tad hadn't decided at the last minute to pack up and head West?" 

"I don't feel like having this conversation, Adam," Brooke said. "I'm going to hang up now." She paused. "Goodbye, Adam." Brooke hung up the phone and Adam leaned back in his chair. 

Outside the door to the study, Liza stood, replaying what she had heard Adam say, in her mind. _Anything interesting happening in Palo Alto?.. Because of Tad?.. Would you be saying that if Tad hadn't decided at the last minute to pack up and head West?..'_

Liza's eyes widened as the pieces began to fall into place for her. It was all too clear now. "He's sleeping with Dixie."


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Part 29  
  
**August 2002 - Stanford Medical Center**

"I don't believe this," Dixie said. "I don't believe you talked me into this." 

"If you ask me," Tad smiled. "I think you make an adorable candy striper." 

Dixie gently grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her. "You are so lucky you said that, Tad Martin." She kissed him gingerly. 

After a moment, Tad pulled back "Don't forget, Dix." He pointed at the name tag which he wore on his white lab jacket. 

"Oh, excuse me... Jake." She giggled. "He is really going to hurt you severely when we get home." 

"And what about you?" Tad asked. "I'm not dealing with a boxer. I'd be more worried about her." 

"This was your idea, Doc. I'm not taking responsibility for this." Dixie laughed as Tad looked around. 

"Are you set?" Tad asked. "We're going to get what we need and get out." 

"How are you proposing we do this? Just walk into the room and start going through the files?" 

"No, that's what I'm going to do. You... are going to circulate. See if you can learn anything from the staff." 

"Circulate? I don't know how convincing I can be." 

A few doctors passed them. "Make it convincing," Tad said. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria at noon... Mia." 

"Jake," Dixie smiled as Tad stepped away. She shook her head. "Circulate." 

**August 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital**

Jake Martin stood at the nurse's station. thumbing through some papers while keeping one eye on the clock. He felt somebody tap his shoulder and turned around quickly. 

"Hey, you," Mia smiled, bouncing Katie gently. The baby sucked on her fingers, babbling noisily. 

Jake leaned down and kissed her. "Hey yourself." he said. "Hi, Katie." Jake reached out and lifted Katie from Mia's arms. Katie smiled up at him, her tiny blue eyes sparkling. "She looks more and more like Dixie every time I see her." 

"I don't know," Mia said. "I think I see a little bit of Tad in her." Katie babbled. 

"What are you doing with her?" Jake asked, tickling the baby. "You can't tell me that Mom and Pop can't handle her." 

Mia laughed. "No. I thought I'd give them a break... so your father doesn't spoil her rotten." 

"You mean there's no pony in the driveway yet?" 

"I think he called the stables while I was picking Katie up." She paused. "Are you off soon? I thought we could get some lunch." 

Jake looked up at the clock. "Well, right now, I'm officially off, so..." his pager beeped and he checked it. "Mia," he said, handing her Katie. "Looks like I'm back on." He paused. "I'll take a raincheck." Mia nodded reluctantly. "We'll have dinner... tonight. I promise." He kissed her cheek and hurried off. 

Mia slowly made her way over to a payphone, perching Katie on her hip as she dialed. "Hi, Liza," she said after a moment. "It's Mia. Are you up for some lunch?"


	31. Chapter Thirty

Part 30  
  
**August 2002 - BJ's Restaurant**

Mia sat at a table inside the restaurant, Katie was in a highchair, bouncing her hands up and down. Mia checked her watch, taking a sip of water as Liza walked in. 

"Liza," Mia motioned to her. "I hope this is OK. I'm doing Joe and Ruth a favor by taking Katie for the day." 

"This is fine," Liza said. Katie tilted her head to the side, looking over at Liza. Liza was silent for a moment, picking up her menu. 

"Where's Colby?" Mia asked. 

"Stuart took her down to the gallery," Liza said without making eye contact. "She's been begging me for weeks to go, so I just figured..." 

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked plainly. Liza looked up at her. 

"No," Liza said. "Why?" 

Mia shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "You just don't seem yourself. I'm so used to seeing your eyes light up when we talk about Colby." She paused. "I noticed it yesterday too when I brought her home... when Adam got home. Liza." 

Liza took a deep breath, leaning forward in her seat, resting her arms up against the top of the table. "I had my suspicions," she said as Mia listened. "But then... with Adam, there's always a time when you have suspicions." 

"And is this time different from any other?" Mia asked. 

"I heard him on the phone with her," Liza said. "A little while before you called me, he was talking to her. He's cheating on me, Mia." 

"Do you know who he was talking with? I mean... for sure? Do you know who she is?" 

"I know," Liza said. "He's made it more than obvious. When it started, when he went on... hiatus. And now with the phone call. He can only be sleeping with one person." 

"Should I ask?" Mia said. 

"No," Liza answered, "I need to handle this. I need more proof, and if I'm right, I'll have it in about a week. And then... I'm taking Colby and leaving." 

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all, Liza?" 

"I just don't want to think about it," Liza said and then paused. "Things just seem to stay the same." Liza shook her head. "I'm not going to let him play me, Mia. Not anymore." 

**August 2002 - Stanford Medical Center**

Tad sat at a table in the hospital cafeteria, leaning back in his chair as he checked his watch -- 12:20 

In a moment, Dixie entered and plopped herself down at the table, in front of him. 

"What happened to you?" he asked. 

"I'm not talking to you," she pouted. 

Tad looked at her and laughed. "And why's that?" Dixie was silent. "What?" 

"I just spent the last half hour changing bedpans with Dr. Hands, who decided that I need more of a physical than the patient." she said. "And I still walked away with nothing. Except that Dr. Hayward was a fantastic person... a dedicated surgeon'." 

"But did you happen to catch his place of employment from about 1991 to early 1993?" Dixie bit her bottom lip, looking at him. "Seems the good doctor preferred a change of scenery... packed his bags and headed off to Johns Hopkins. And ooo, ooo if this isn't a surprise... that's right around the time a certain Maria Santos was finishing her residency." 

Dixie's eyes widened. "So David knew Maria before Pine Valley." 

"So it seems," Tad smirked. "Don't jump up and down and smother me with kisses or anything," he said. 

"Well, if I was talking to you..." 

Tad leaned forward. "OK," he said. "What's it going to take to get you to talk to me again?" He smiled. "Lunch? Can I tempt you with a sandwich?" 

Dixie made a face, shaking her head. "Anything but that," she said. "My stomach is in knots." 

"So I won't get you lunch. Does that win me points?" 

"I guess it's a start," Dixie said. "No more candy striper duty and I just might be able to forgive you." 

"I think I can handle that. No more bedpan duty." 

"Don't even mention it again." 

"Mention what?" Tad said. 

"That's what I thought." Dixie smiled. 

"So is all forgotten?" 

Dixie grinned, leaning forward in her seat across the table, cradling his cheek in her hand and lightly kissing him. "Forgotten," she said, softly


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Part 31  
  
**August 2002 - Palo Alto, California**

It was a bit after seven o'clock in Pine Valley as the phone rang in the Martin residence. Ruth made her way out from the kitchen, taking hold of the receiver. Hello?" she answered. 

"Mom?" Tad's voice could be heard on the other end of the line. "It's me. How's everything at home, how's Katie?" 

"She is an angel," Ruth said. "We just put her down about ten minutes ago. How are you and Dixie doing in California?" 

"Well, we're heading back East tomorrow if all goes well... Baltimore. We had to call it quits for today. Dixie's got a bug or something, so we're just going to stay in for the rest of the day... let her try to sleep it off." 

"Oh, the poor dear. Get her something warm to drink, Tad." 

"She doesn't even want to look at food or drink. I don't know, maybe the heat is still bothering her." 

"Well, don't let it go on for long. After what you told me about yesterday... if she's feeling ill in the morning, you should get her to a doctor." 

"That was the plan," Tad said. "It's probably nothing... homesickness. She misses the kids." 

"She's not used to being away from the little one," Ruth said. "You just tell her that Katie is absolutely fine. I saw JR and Jamie earlier too and they're perfect. Put her mind at ease." 

"Thanks, Mom," Tad said. "Be sure to give Katie a big kiss from both of us." 

"I certainly will. And you two take care of yourselves, Tad." 

"We will." He paused. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." 

Tad hung up the phone and walked over to the bed. Dixie was sleeping, curled up on top of the sheets. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently running the backs of his fingers over her face. Dixie stirred, easing open her eyes. 

"Hey," Tad said, softly. "How are you feeling?" 

Dixie moaned softly. "Not as horrible as I did," she said. "Did I sleep the whole time?" 

"From the second you hit the bed." Tad rested his hand on her forehead. "You're not warm." 

"All this hospital stuff is going to your head," Dixie joked lightly. "You thinking of going to medical school?" She gently rubbed her face. 

"Nah, I think there are enough doctors in the Martin family. I'll stick to doing... this and that." Dixie shut her eyes uncomfortably. "It's back?" She nodded, taking deep breaths. 

"I don't think I've been this sick since I was pregnant with Katie." Dixie paused. "Boy that was unbearable." She took a few more deep breaths. "I can't take this. You think it's food poisoning?" 

"I ate the same things you did, Dixie," Tad said. "Maybe we should let you see a doctor. We'll go first thing in the morning, OK? Do you think you can get some rest? Maybe you'll feel a little better." 

"We were supposed to get on a plane in the morning, Tad. This is going to throw us off track..." 

"Don't be crazy. Making sure you're OK is what's most important, Dix. It always has been and it always will be." Dixie looked up at him, smiling lightly. Tad ran his finger back gently over her face again. Try to get some rest, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "I'll call the doctor." 

"You're too good to me," Dixie said, curling up and easing her eyes shut. Tad sat with her, stroking her hair slowly until she fell asleep. He lightly touched his lips to her forehead, kissing her. "This will only get better," Tad said, softly. "I'm not going to let you down, Dix. And I'm never going to leave your side... I promise." 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Part 32  
  
**August 2002 - BJ's Restaurant**

Maureen sat alone at a table in BJ's sipping at a cup of coffee as the door swung open and Edmund walked in. He approached the table and took a seat. 

"I ordered you a coffee," she said. "I figured you could use a caffeine boost before work. It'll keep you going." 

"Thanks," Edmund said, taking a sip. "You seem to be doing a lot better today." 

"I'm trying to keep a clear head, ya know?" Maureen said. "Trying to make sense of everything." 

"I can understand that. You haven't been back too long," he said as the door to the restaurant opened and Colby Chandler came skipping inside. 

"Come on, Daddy," she said. "Don't be such a slowpoke." 

Adam slowly entered behind his daughter. Maureen caught a glimpse of him. She stared, her mind racing momentarily. 

"Maureen?" she heard Edmund say. "What? What is it?" 

Maureen's mouth gaped slightly. "That's Adam Chandler." she said. 

Edmund looked back, seeing Adam take a seat with his daughter. "Yeah," he said. 

"He was..." She shut her eyes in thought. "He and Natalie were..." She paused. "They were in a car accident..." Maureen brought her hand up, running her fingers through her hair. "... the same day that Erica Kane was going to marry..." She paused again. "Oh, my God, when Erica was marrying your brother." Edmund looked at her in disbelief. "It was June," Maureen continued. "Late June, and I was working at the hospital. I hadn't been in town long, but Natalie... Natalie was such a sweet person. the first real friend I made here. She was great." Maureen's eyes began to water. "And when I saw her being brought in after the crash, and I had to tell Trevor... that she was gone." Maureen wiped her eyes, looking over once again at Adam. "I remember..." She paused. "I remember it being... one of the worst days of my life." Maureen sniffled, wiping her eyes again. "Of all things to remember." 

Edmund moved his chair over beside Maureen, taking her hands in his. "This was more than just a memory flash. You remembered details... that Erica married Dimitri in June." 

"I lived it," Maureen said. "I remember being there, I remember.. everything about it, like it happened yesterday. And it's me there. It's not like I'm on the outside, watching it happen... this was me. this was all me. this was my life. I was living it." 

"It's a start," Edmund said. "If you're remembering a little at a time..." 

"I could get it all back." Maureen smiled. She threw her arms behind Edmund's neck, embracing him tightly. "I could have my life back, Edmund." 

**August 2002 - Palo Alto, California**

Dixie sat on the exam table in a hospital robe, kicking her feet slightly as Tad paced the room. 

"Tad," Dixie said. "Quit pacing. You're making me nervous." 

Tad stopped in his tracks, rubbing the back of his neck. "How long does this take?" Tad said in a shaky voice. "They take your blood and leave you waiting." 

Dixie tilted her head, reaching out her hand to him. "C'mere," she said. Tad took Dixie's hand, walking over to sit beside her. Dixie gently fingered through his hair, looking into his eyes. "You're going to drive yourself crazy. I know you're worried. That's why we're here, right?" Dixie smiled lightly at him. Don't worry. Please. Because you worrying is making me worry and I really don't want to worry, Tad." 

Tad put his arm around her, kissing her head as he swayed with her gently. "You're right," he said. "You're completely right. I'm sorry, honey." 

Dixie rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll feel a lot better once we know what's going on," she said as the door swung open and a doctor entered. 

"Dixie Cooney?" he said. 

"That's me," Dixie replied. "What... happened to the doctor who was in here before?" 

"Emergency surgery," he said. The doctor pulled out a chart, looking it over for a minute. "So" he continued. "Is this you and your husband's first child?" 

Dixie leaned forward with a cough, almost choking, caught off guard. "Woah," she said. "You've got the wrong chart, doc." 

The doctor looked at the chart once again. "Dixie Cooney." She nodded. "These are your results." 

Dixie shook her head. "That's impossible. I was told I couldn't... I can't have anymore children." The doctor leaned over, showing Dixie the chart. She read it and looked over at Tad. 

"Do you two need a moment?" the doctor asked. Dixie nodded silently. The doctor turned and left the room. 

There was silence for a moment as Dixie tried to absorb what she had just been told. "It make sense," she said. "But it doesn't." She paused. "Tad... it's like a miracle." tad remained silent, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Don't do this." 

"Dixie, your heart..." 

"Please don't do this, Tad. I need your to be behind me on this." Dixie turned, taking his hands. "I know how you worry. I carried Katie and I'm fine. She's fine. I don't want to lose you again." She paused. "But... If I have to have this baby on my own... I will. Please don't make me choose." 

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something... if you..." 

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Dixie assured him. "Look at the mess of doctors and nurses I'll have fussing over me. I know what to expect. I've been through it before. And... I want you to be there. I want you to be there for what I kept you from when I was pregnant with Katie. I want you to be there because..." Tears began to stream down Dixie cheeks. "Because I love you, you big idiot. I love you... and I don't want to do this without you." 

Tad lifted his hands, cupping Dixie's cheeks, thumbing the tears from her eyes. "And you won't have to," he said. Tad leaned his head in, kissing her softly on the lips. "We're in this together." He pulled back, gazing at her as he placed his hand gently on her abdomen. Dixie smiled, her eyes glazed from the tears. "I'm not going anywhere." 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Part 33  
  
**August 2002 - Tempo Magazine**

Brooke walked down the hall, obviously exhausted. She paused outside her office door, yawning and rubbing her eyes before entering. Brooke flipped the lights on, jumping as she looked over at her desk. 

"Jesus, Adam," Brooke said, holding her hand up to her chest out of shock. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" 

Adam leaned back in the chair behind Brooke's desk. "What are you trying to do, avoid me?" 

"How foolish of me to think that you'd get the hint." Brooke walked behind her desk, waiting for Adam to stand. "What do you want, Adam?" she asked as he pushed himself up from the seat. 

"Simply making sure you haven't worked yourself to death." 

"Simply," Brooke said, taking a seat. "Nothing is simple with you, Adam." Adam was silent as Brooke leaned forward, cupping her cheeks and resting her elbows on the top of her desk. "Look," she said. "I haven't slept in days. the boys have complete run of my entire second floor. I'm tired, it's hot, and I have a meeting in an hour with Finance, because somehow we've managed to go over budget. I'm at my wit's end trying to put this magazine to bed... I don't need this right now." Adam folded his arms across his chest with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" 

"You're overworked," he said. 

"Yeah, well you know what they say about being overworked and underpaid." She paused. "Look who I'm talking to." Brooke leaned back in her seat. "I have work to do, Adam. Maybe we could pick this up in the very distant future." Adam took a seat in front of her desk. "What now?" 

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked her. 

"Have you no common sense?" she said. "How many times do I have to tell you?" 

"What we have, Brooke, is passion." 

"What we _had_ was a fling." 

"I'm alive when I'm with you." 

"Maybe you should go tell that to your wife." Brooke shook her head. "Or maybe we should just go plan our funerals now. Because when Liza finds out about this, we're both as good as dead." 

"So then just say it, Brooke." Adam said. "You tell me that this is over. Tell me you want it to end." Brooke remained silent, gazing at him. "Good," he smiled at her silence. "that's exactly what I wanted to hear." 

**August 2002 - Leo and Greenlee's Loft**

"It's not in here, Greens!" Leo called to Greenlee from the bedroom. 

"Are you sure you just didn't leave it in with the laundry?" she called back. 

"I haven't worn it in a while." Leo stepped out of the bedroom, topless. Greenlee stood by the mantle with a smile on her face. "What?" 

Greenlee shook her head. "Can't you just wear another shirt?" 

"I've got this whole color thing going on," he said. "You know about color things." 

"You're wearing jeans, Leo." Greenlee said. "Just put on any shirt." 

"Ah," Leo crossed in front of her. 

"Ah, what?" 

"Ryan's got it." He paused. "Crazy man left town with my shirt." 

"You haven't seen the thing in almost two months. And then out of the blue..." 

"It was blue. You know the one I'm talking about?" 

"Sometimes I don't know how I put up with you," Greenlee said. They heard a knock at the door. "Will you just go put a shirt on." she said, heading towards the door. She swung it open. 

"Greenlee." 

"Nutuh," Greenlee said. "No way." Standing in the doorway, a bit ragged and unshaven, was David. 

"Just let me talk to Leo." he pleaded. 

"Why? Huh? Are you gonna... come up with a new reason why we shouldn't go to Paris? It's because of you Leo and I are still in Pine Valley." 

"I know that," David said. He held his hand out, holding the door open. "That's what I came to talk to him about. Just... will you just let me in, Greenlee."


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Part 34

  
  
**August 2002 - Leo and Greenlee's Loft**

Greenlee was reluctant, but slowly moved aside, allowing David to enter. "This better be important," Greenlee said before calling to Leo. "Leo! Your brother's here!" 

Leo entered from the bedroom, fully clothed. "Hey, bro," he said. "What's up?" 

"You're in over your head again, right, David?" Greenlee said. "What do you need now? Money? An alibi?" 

"Greenlee," Leo said. Greenlee turned away from them in disgust. "What happened, David?" 

"Look...Leo," David said. "Get yourself to Paris." 

"Wow. How long have I been here that you're already trying to get rid of me?" Leo wiped away an imaginary tear. "I'm hurt, man." 

"You shouldn't feel obligated to stay here because of me." 

"My God, catch me I'm gonna faint," Greenlee exclaimed. "You want to say that again so I can get it on tape?" 

Leo shook his head. "I said it before, David. "I'm not going to run out on you. I won't do that when you're in a jam." 

"Jam?" David said. "All is clear now." 

"You're planning something," Leo said with a chuckle. 

"I don't want to drag you into anything else," David said. "You've got too much looking up for you, Leo. You're clean and it took you a while to clear yourself of everything. Don't make the same mistake I did. Take your wife and go to Paris. Make her happy, Leo." 

"You sure you're the same David Hayward I was helping out a few months back?" 

"Trust me when I tell you. Don't throw away a good thing." 

"Boy I need to go get my hearing checked." Greenlee said. 

"Come on now, Greens," Leo said. He headed for the door, opening it and stepping out into the hall. David followed him. "Is this about Anna?" Leo asked, shutting the door behind them. "Is she coming at you with the divorce or something?" 

David ran his hand over the stubs of hair on his face. "We were happy. She put up with me... she was the only person who would. That's what I thought at least." 

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

"I'm saying... once it got too unbearable for her she..." He paused. "Hold on to what you have, Leo. You two are crazy about each other and that's one thing I don't want to see fall apart because of me." 

Leo scratched his head. "This really isn't you, David. What's up?" 

"Let's just say I've taken some time to put things in perspective. I've seen some stuff lately that made me look at things a little differently." 

"Why don't I like the sound of that? When you start looking at things differently, there's trouble brewing." Leo paused, checking David's expression. "So what are you planning?" 

David shook his head. "I'm planning on getting my wife back." 

"You see... there are a few legal issues." 

"Don't worry about the legal issues. I'll have the legal end... tied up. You don't have to know any more than that, because you will not be involved." 

"Look, David..." 

"Just trust me, Leo. OK?" David interrupted him. "You've been promising to get Greenlee the hell out of Pine Valley." 

"And I will," Leo said. "I will. Packing up and moving to Paris isn't an overnight thing. We both have loose ends to tie up here." 

"Just do me a favor and don't make her wait forever, Leo. Because... she's not going to." 

"I'll remember that," Leo said. "OK? I promise. Just don't avoid me or anything. We're family, David. And you know that if you ever need anything..." 

David nodded. "I know." He paused. "Think about what I said." 

"Will do," Leo smiled. 

"Tell Greenlee I said goodbye." 

"No problem," Leo said. David turned and started to the elevator. "Hey, bro!" Leo called. David turned to face him. "Stay out of trouble," he laughed. 

David smirked, boarding the elevator. Leo remained standing outside the Loft for a moment, trying to put into place the truth behind David's visit. He shook his head, giving up as he walked back inside.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Part 35  
  
**August 2002 - En Route -- Baltimore, Maryland**

"We're on our way back East right now, Jackson..." Tad said as he sat beside Dixie on the airplane. "We got kind of a late start, had to switch flights... Oh, she's fine, she's fine, feeling much better... Well how's your favorite criminal and mine? Keeping his holding cell vacant for him?...No, no. We haven't got much of anything yet, just that David knew Maria before she came to Pine Valley... I don't know, it could be a coincidence... Yeah, well either way, Dixie and I are heading to Johns Hopkins... I'm not sure how much we'll be able to get done today... Let's see, it's noon now, so we'll get there by six, which will really be nine. I don't know, stupid time zones... I'll tell you what, I'll give you a call once we hit the runway in Baltimore... Right." Tad clicked his cell phone off, putting it away before turning to Dixie. "How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand over the arm rest. 

Dixie nodded. "Not too bad today," she said. "I just can't wait until we've finished up with this whole thing and we can go home and I can take my little girl and squeeze the stuffing out of her." 

"Squeeze the stuffing out of her?" Tad laughed. 

"You makin' fun of lil ole me?" Dixie grinned. 

"Never," Tad said, leaning over and kissing her. "What kind of man would that make me?" Dixie laughed, starting to speak. "Don't answer that." 

"Afraid of what I might say?" Dixie said with a giggle. 

"No, I'm afraid you might be right." 

"Aww. How sweet that my opinion means that much to you." 

"Always has." 

Dixie smiled, lowering her head. "You're gonna make me blush." 

"That wouldn't be such a terrible thing." 

"Oh, stop," Dixie teased. "You're so bad." 

"But you love me." 

Dixie leaned over, resting her hand on the back of his neck, leaning her forehead against his. "More than anything." 

**August 2002 - Tempo Magazine**

Brooke shook her head, falling back into her chair behind her desk. Edmund took a seat in front of her. 

"Doesn't get much more fun than that," Edmund said, leaning his head back, staring at the ceiling. 

Brooke massaged her temples. "If I ever complain about anything, ever again, just remind me about that meeting. I think all I want to do is go home and get some sleep before the boys get home from wherever they are." 

"Tad and Dixie are still away?" Edmund asked. 

"Until the end of the week at least," Brooke said with a yawn. 

Edmund shook his head. "Why don't you have the boys spend the night at Wildwind." 

"Edmund... No, that's OK." 

"You're exhausted. You're a mess." 

"Gee, thanks a lot," Brooke let out a soft, breathy laugh. 

"You've been saying for days that you haven't slept. You need to sleep, Brooke. Let me take the boys." 

"You haven't dealt with two teenagers." Brooke said. "Not to mention that Jamie isn't exactly your number one fan at the moment." 

"I think I can handle Jamie. He's doing this for you, right?" Edmund pointed out. "So it should be fine." 

"Easier said than done." Brooke said. 

"Give it a chance. Your son just might surprise you." 

"This is an inconvenience for you." 

Edmund shook his head. "You know I have the room, Brooke," 

Brooke laughed. "If that's not an understatement." 

"You're going to wear yourself out," Edmund said. "I'm not a big fan of sitting in hospital rooms." Edmund looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Let me do this for you." 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Part 36

August 2002- Baltimore, Maryland

Tad Martin hung up his cell phone, having just called Jackson, telling him about their arrival in Maryland. He opened the driver's side door to the rental car, getting inside.

"I feel like something to eat," Tad said, looking over at Dixie. "You hungry, Dix?"

"Yeah, a little," Dixie yawned.

"I think there's a burger joint about a mile down the road. How do french fries sound?"

"Curly fries?" Dixie asked with a smile. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tad replied.

"Did I ever tell you you're the greatest?"

"Once or twice." Tad grinned. 

"Well you are." Tad pulled the car out of the lot and started down the road. Dixie thought for a moment. "The boys start school in a few days." Her eyes twinkled. "We're hitting milestones this year. Jamie will be driving..."

"God help us."

Dixie smiled. "And Junior..."

"JR." Tad corrected her.

"Will be graduating."

"God help us." Dixie swatted his arm. "Oww."

"That's my son you're talking about, Martin." Dixie said, playfully.

Tad laughed. "They grow up so fast," he said. "Seems like yesterday that those two were knee high."

Dixie nodded. "Like they shot up over night," she said as they pulled into another parking lot. "I sure hope they're not giving Brooke a hard time."

"Ahh, our boys are angels' remember?" Dixie rolled her eyes. Tad pulled into a parking space. "Feel like stretching your legs?"

"I think I'm OK," Dixie said. "I'll just wait in the car."

"Suit yourself," Tad said. "French fries?"

"And a diet soda."

"French fries and a diet soda."

"And a couple of those neatly sliced pickles." Tad gave her a strange glance. "I'm kidding," she laughed. "I'm kidding, Tad."

"Not funny, Dix." Tad said as Dixie continued to laugh.

"The look on your face..." Dixie had no luck containing her laughter.

"Don't hurt yourself." 

"I'm sorry," Dixie chuckled. "I'm..." She smiled widely, looking over at Tad. "You've gotta get used to this whole pregnancy thing, sweetie."

"You're not really gonna start getting those weird cravings, are you?"

"Only to drive you crazy," she smiled.

Tad smiled back, shaking his head. "French fries and a diet soda."

"Right."

"I'll be back faster than you can say... well faster than fast."

Tad walked away from the car, into the restaurant. Dixie reached over, clicking on the radio, so that it played softly, filling the background. She leaned back in the seat, resting her head back and placing her hand gently on her abdomen. She smiled lightly.

Tad ordered and made his way back to the car, opening the driver's side door and getting in. "No curly fries, Dix, so I just got us regular ole..." Tad looked to his right. Dixie slept peacefully in the passenger's seat, her hand still gently resting on her belly. Tad didn't have the heart to wake her. "It's been a long day, honey," he said softly, clicking off the radio. He leaned back in his seat, looking out at the starlit night. "You just sleep."

**August 2002- Wildwind**

"How can you stand even being here?" JR asked as he and Jamie sat in one of the guest room at Wildwind. "The guy just like totally dumped on your mom."

"I'm only doing this for her," Jamie said. "I can stay here, but I don't have to like it." He paused. "You could have stayed with your Dad and Liza."

"Yeah right," JR said with a roll of his eyes. "I have to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't end up going at it with Edmund."

Jamie shook his head. "I don't think you have anything to worry about." he said as JR's cell phone rang.

"Yeah." JR said picking up his phone.

"JR," Tad's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Hey, Tad. Where are you guys now?"

"Baltimore. We should be home in a few days."

"How's Mom?"

"Oh, she's good. Just fine. I'd put her on, but she's out like a light." Tad paused. "Is Jamie with you?"

"Sure," JR handed Jamie the phone. "Your Dad."

"Hey, Dad." Jamie said into the phone.

"James. I talked to your mother... She told me you were staying with Edmund."

"Yeah," Jamie said. Just tonight."

"Do me a favor, Jamie," Tad practically begged. 

"I know, Dad, alright. You don't need to tell me."

Tad was silent for a minute. "Just please, James."

"I know, Dad." Jamie rolled his eyes. "When are you coming home? Before school starts?"

"I don't know. We've still got a few more days here. We'll just have to wait and see." He paused. "Look, Jamie, I've got to go. I just wanted to see how you boys were."

"Alright." Jamie said. "I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye." Jamie hung up the phone and handed it back to JR.

"What'd he say?" JR asked.

"The usual... not to give Edmund a hard time."

"Yeah, well that's Tad," JR said, standing. "I'm going to raid the kitchen. You up for a snack?"

Jamie fell back onto the bed. "No," he said. "I think I'm just going to stay her for a while. "

JR nodded. "Whatever," he said as he left the room. 

Jamie crossed his feet at the ankles, folding his arms behind his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He just really couldn't wait to get out of Wildwind. Maybe if he stayed in the room, he could avoid Edmund completely. Because whether or not he was doing Brooke a favor by staying there, he didn't want to be held responsible for losing he cool. And he was sure he would.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

Part 37

September 2002- Baltimore, Maryland

Tad rolled over in bed, his hand running over the empty space beside him. He opened his eyes, pushing himself up. "Dix?" Tad said, softly at first, looking around. "Dixie?" He said a little louder this time. He received no response as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood, searching aimlessly for a pair of pants. Finding a pair, he slipped them on. "Dix?" He made his way over to the bathroom and knocked before entering. Nothing. Tad rested his hand on the back of his neck and thought for a moment. He stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the door, swinging it open and stepping out quickly, not seeing Dixie as he turned.

Before she knew it, Dixie found herself on the floor. Tad crouched down in front of her. "My God, Dixie, I'm sorry," Tad stammered. "Are you OK? Are you alright?"

"I'm OK," Dixie said, catching her breath. "I just got the wind knocked out of my is all." 

"Are you sure? I'll go get a doctor."

"Tad."

"I hit you pretty hard, Dix. The baby."

"Tad." Dixie reached out, taking his hands. "Tad. Calm down. I'm fine. We had more turbulence on the flight here. I'm fine."

"But Dix..."

"Listen to me. I could take a header out a window and the baby would be fine. A little bump isn't going to do anything."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Don't go getting all paranoid on me, please. Tad." Tad nodded slowly. he got to his feet, helping Dixie up. Dixie looked up at him. "This baby is a miracle, Tad. The most precious... special little miracle. And for us to get another chance at this... there's a reason for it and... we're gonna be fine. I can just feel it in my heart. This was meant to be." Dixie put her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

Tad lifted his hand to the back of Dixie's head, running his fingers through her hair. "I just want this whole thing to be OK," he said.

"There's no reason it wouldn't be." Dixie paused. "I know that you're worried about my heart. I know that the whole idea of this scares you to death. I know that, Tad. But I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine...I mean aside from the morning sickness." She looked up at him. "If something was wrong, I would tell you. You'd be the first to know, I swear. You promised to back me with this... and I promise to be honest with you."

Tad nodded. "You're sure you're OK."

Better than OK," Dixie lightly tapped her belly. "Both of us are still intact. A little hungry, but still in tact."

"I think I might be able to help you in that department."

"Mmm, what's the plan? Last night's french fries?"

"You're kidding," Tad laughed. "Those are long gone."

"Well?"

"I know you're not up to hospital food."

"Eww," Dixie curled her lip and then giggles.

"I take that as a no'." Tad smiled. "So we can stop at that pancake place on the way to John's Hopkins."

"Pancakes, huh? We can do pancakes. Pancakes sound good. I just want to take a shower first."

"Ah, the ritual cleansing," Tad grinned.

"You're not going to start that again, are you, Tad?"

"You know what they say, cleanliness is next to Godliness. And sweetheart, you are heavenly."

Dixie laughed. "And you are so bad." she said, walking back towards the room. "You're bad." Tad followed after her. "What next?" Dixie laughed. "I lost my number, can I have yours?' No need for the cheesy pickup lines, Martin." Dixie stood on her toes, kissing Tad sweetly. "You've already got me." 


	39. Chapter Thrity Eight

Part 38

September 2002- Pine Valley Hospital

"Thank you for doing this for me, Joe," Anna said as she stepped out of a hospital room, straightening her blouse which fit snugly over her swollen belly.

"You know that all you ever have to do is call," Joe said as he followed Anna over to the nurse's station.

"I don't want to tear you away from your granddaughter." Anna smiled. "How is she? I hear she looks exactly like Dixie." Joe went into his back pocket, taking a picture of Katie out of his wallet and handing it to Anna. "She's absolutely precious, Joe," Anna smiled, handing him back the photo. "Tad and Dixie are very blessed."

Joe nodded as Jackson stepped off the elevator and spotted Anna. He made his way over to her. "Sorry I'm late," Jackson said. "I got tied up in court." He paused. "How'd it go?"

"She did very well," Joe said. "But I did tell Anna to take it easy for a while."

"So I take it you'll be cashing in your vacation time." Jackson smiled. "You've got no excuse now. Doctor's orders."

"And don't forget to get that prescription filled," Joe said. 

Anna held up the prescription paper. "I'll drop it off right now," she said. "Thank you again, Joe."

"Anytime. You just call the house." He paused. "You should make an appointment for one month."

"I will," Anna said as Joe turned from them.

"I got here as soon as I could, Anna," Jackson said.

"You're here now. Thanks, Jack. I wouldn't be able to get through this without you."

"I'd do anything for you, Anna. You know that." They started towards the elevator. "Besides. You're having my baby," he teased her. "Of course I'm gonna be there for you. For both of you." Anna smiled as Jackson put his hand behind her back and they boarded the elevator.

All was clear for a moment, but then suddenly, from around the bend, Leo slowly appeared. His jaw was dropped slightly as he shook his head in shock.

"Un-freaking-believable," Leo said softly. "Anna's... and Jackson's the... Jackson?"

**September 2002- Wildwind**

Maureen rolled over in bed and felt the warmth of the sun upon her face. She smiled as she felt an arm come across her waist from behind. It was strong, yet she could sense the gentleness. She lifted her hand and laid it atop the one which now caressed her bare stomach and weaved their fingers.

Maureen felt a sense of home, a sense of belonging, a feeling of complete and utter ecstasy. She wanted to just roll over and gaze into his eyes, tell him to make love to her again, just as he had the night before. 

She could feel his face rest itself up against the side of hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body relaxed as he spoke softly into her ear.

"Maria..." his voice was a quiet whisper. And just hearing her name pass his lips brought her peace. 

Maureen's eyes were shut, caught in the moment as he rolled her onto her back, and kissed her deeply on the lips. She sighed, lifting her hand and resting it on the back of his head, his hair gently running between her fingers. Her lips parted slightly as she let out a soft sigh. 

He backed off, leaning himself up in bed, brushing the hair back, away from her face. She smiled, rolling back onto her side, eyes opening slowly, gazing into his. She sat, clutching the bed sheets around her body, silently but contentfully looking him over.

"Good morning," he grinned. 

"Indeed," she replied. "That's the first night off I've had in a while."

"That makes two of us," he said.

"But it was fantastic, David.".........

Maureen shot up in bed, with a gasp, as his name repeated over and over in her head. "David," Maureen said. Her eyes were tear filled as she shook nervously. She was remembering. She was remembering David Hayward and it scared her to death. "Oh God," she said, her voice quivering. "Why is this... What did we have, David?"


	40. Chapter Thrity Nine

Part 39

**September 2002- Johns Hopkins**

Dixie walked into the hospital cafeteria, taking a seat. She leaned back in her chair and watched the entrance for Tad.

"Howdy lil lady," she heard from behind her. "Ya come here often?"

Dixie spun around, looking up at Tad. "I didn't see you when I came in." she said as Tad took a seat at the table with her. "Any luck?"

"You first," Tad insisted.

"OK," Dixie pushed her hair behind her ears. "Everyone knows David, but not too many people remember Maria." Tad leaned forward in his seat. "And David and Maria... knew eachother... very well. They were a twosome."

"Fascinating." Tad raised his eyebrows, tapping his chin, causing Dixie to giggle. Tad flipped his wrist. "Please... continue."

Dixie smiled. "they dated for about a year and a half. And then, before she left for Pine Valley, it ended."

"Just like that." Tad said.

"that's what it seems like." Dixie said. "Well, what did you find out?"

"There's no way that Hayward couldn't have known Maria. He knew who she was."

"Where's that leave us?" Dixie asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Coincidence," Tad said. "There's no way that David could have known that Maria was on that beach."

"But he just happened to find her."

"That's usually what coincidence means, Dix." Tad said.

Dixie took a deep breath, resting her head in her hands. "Then that's it," she said seemingly defeated. "There's nothing left for us to do. We just chalk one up to coincidence and fly back to Pine Valley."

Tad nodded. "We go back and tell Jackson... we tell him what we know. It's not much, but it's all there is to know."

"Can you spell bust', Tad." Dixie said.

"Oh stop, our trip was not a bust. " Tad said. Dixie rolled her eyes. "OK, on the legal standpoint, fine, I guess our trip was a bust. But what about us?"

"What about us?" Dixie asked.

"We've come a long way from where we were back in Nevada. From that point where you just wanted to slam the door in my face."

"I thought you were with Brooke," Dixie said. "I thought you had moved on with your life... without me."

"I would be kidding myself if I ever thought I could move on without you. Because you are my life, Dix. You and the kids. You guys are all that matter to me in this world. And now... the Martin clan grows. Finding out that you're having my baby... that alone made this trip worth while." Dixie smiled. "To hell with David Hayward. He'll get what he deserves. And who knows, maybe Jackson will be able to use what we found about him and Maria. But right now... all I want to do is go home. I want to see the boys. I want to make sure they didn't set fire to Pine Valley," he smiled as Dixie chuckled. "I want to hold my little girl. I want us to get back to some type of a normal life."

"In Pine Valley?" Dixie joked.

Tad shrugged. "Well as close to a normal life as we can get in Pine Valley." he paused. "Let's just call this mission accomplished', go back to the hotel, pack our bags, call Brooke, call my parents, get on a plane and go home. What do you say?" 

Dixie attempted to look serious, gazing over at him, but broke into a wide smile. "I say I like the way you think, Thaddeus." 

**September 2002- David's Cabin**

David was sitting behind his computer. The silence in the room was deafening, but he needed it that way, at least for now. He thought, his hands folded in front of his face as he heard a knock at the door. David paused a moment before standing as making his way over to the door, swinging it open. 

"Don't mean to barge in on you like this, bro," Leo said, pushing his way inside. "But I think we've gotta talk."

David shut the door. "Tell me Greenlee had something to say after I left last night." he said.

"Oh no," Leo took a seat in a chair. "I had to go down to the hospital today... last minute stuff, I want to get Greenlee out of here before Thanksgiving. So I figured what the heck, ya know, I'll go down to the hospital and see what we needed to get done healthwise before we get on the plane to Paris."

"So..." David said taking a seat in front of him. "What's your point, Leo."

"I think you need to brace yourself for this one, David. Because your little crusade to get Anna back... it ain't gonna happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Anna, David. Anna's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" David said. "My baby...."

Leo shook his head. "That's just it, bro. Jackson Montgomery." Leo paused. "The baby is his." 


	41. Chapter Forty

**Part 40**

**September 2002- David Hayward's Cabin**

David didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. "Jackson Montgomery." he said. "I knew it didn't take long for Anna to start spending the night with him. She was with him all along." Leo looked at him questioningly. "How do you know this, Leo? How do you know?"

"At the hospital," Leo said. "I guess Anna was there to get checked or something and Jackson met up with her. She thanked him for coming and... he said that it was no problem. That she was having his baby and that he would do anything for her." David leaned forward in his seat, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, bro. I didn't wanna have to tell you, but I thought you should know." David remained silent. "Maybe I should just stay here in Pine Valley for a while."

"No," David said. "No, Leo. I told you I would handle this and I will handle it."

"You're gonna do something crazy. I know you." David shook his head. "You can't honestly tell me..."

"What would I do?"

"You're capable of a lot, David. I mean, don't take that the wrong way or anything." 

"Look, don't worry about me. Don't worry about me. Don't let this change your plans. Go to Paris. Go, Leo."

"You need me here," Leo said.

"No. Greenlee needs you. Take this as a warning. Don't let her go."

Leo's jaw dropped slightly. "That's what you meant when you came by yesterday. You knew about Anna and Jackson. Didn't you?"

David was silent for a moment. "I saw them...she spent the night with him. But this baby... this should be my baby, Leo. Anna and I, we should be married. This should be my baby."

David stood, walking over to the front door. "David. Are you alright, bro?"

"I need some time to think about this," he said, swinging the door inward. "Leo... I just need to... I need to think about this." David paused a moment and then exited the cabin, leaving Leo sitting alone.

**September 2002- The Chandler Gallery**

"Come on, Aunt Mia. Come on." Colby dragged Mia by the hand into the Gallery. "Uncle Stuart showed me a really pretty picture. I wanna show you."

Mia glanced down at Colby, her tiny face was beaming with excitement. "Stuart!" Mia called, pausing quickly to look around. "Stuart?"

"Mia," Stuart said, appearing from an adjacent room in the Gallery.

"Hi Uncle Stuart!" Colby exclaimed as Stuart approached them. "I told Aunt Mia about the pretty picture you showed me."

"You came to look at the art, Mia?" Stuart said.

"Colby's been going on and on for days about what fun she had when she was here so... here we are." Mia smiled.

"Where's Liza?"

Mia paused for a moment before crouching down in front of Colby. "Sweetie, why don't you go look around, OK?"

"But I wanna show you." Colby said.

"I'll be right there."

"OK," Colby gave in. She ran off to look at the exhibit.

Mia took a seat on a small padded bench. "What's wrong?" Stuart asked.

"Liza thinks that... she thinks that Adam is having an affair." Stuart shook his head with disappointment. "It's tearing her apart." Mia paused. "She says... she knows who it is."

"Who is it?" Stuart asked.

"She wouldn't say. I want to help her. I just don't know what to do."

"I can talk to Adam."

"Oh, Stuart, that could really help. Maybe you could get some answers out of him."

"I don't know if he'll tell me anything," Stuart said.

"It's got to help though. Maybe if Adam thinks that we're all onto him..." she paused. "I'm concerned for Liza and Colby. I just don't want them to get hurt."

"I know. Colby loves Adam very much."

"Yeah, so does Liza... even if she doesn't always admit it."

"Are you coming?" Colby called.

"I'm coming, Colby," Mia responded. "Thank you, Stuart."

"Come on, Aunt Mia. Uncle Stuart." Colby called again.

Mia got to her feet and approached Colby, followed by Stuart. "OK, sweetheart," she said. "Let's see what we've got here."


	42. Chapter Forty One

**Part 41**

****

**September 2002- Memorial Park**

David came to a stop on a pathway in Memorial Park, lowering himself onto a bench. He slouched forward, pushing back his hair, taking a deep breath. His mind raced. A mixture of rage and disbelief showed on his face. He didn't want to believe what Leo had told him, but he had seen her. He had seen Anna standing in Jackson's doorway wearing nothing but an oversized dress shirt. One of Jackson Montgomery's shirts. If Anna was trying to tear his heart out, he thought, she had succeeded. 

David rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes shut. "You look like you just lost your best friend." David heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Maureen take a seat beside him on the bench.

"What do you want from me, Maureen?" David asked. "Can't I just get away from everyone for at least five minutes?"

"Leave the world behind you and just forget about everyone and everything?" she said. "Take it from me, you don't want that. It's a nightmare. I live it everyday."

"Thanks for reminding me." He paused. "What did you come looking for me to tell me how I ruined your life? Because if you did..."

"No," Maureen interrupted him. "David, no. I wasn't looking for you. I... wasn't expecting to find you here at all."

"So... what? You were just passing by, saw me here and decided to come over and say hi?"

Maureen shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Well don't keep me in suspense." David paused. "I already told you that I don't have the answers you're looking for."

"For this you do," Maureen said. "I woke up this morning and I... I remembered something... the most passionate night of..."

"Spare me the details, OK." David said. "Edmund must have been thrilled," he added sarcastically.

"I didn't tell Edmund." Maureen bit her bottom lip. "I would have, but... it wasn't me and Edmund that I remembered. It was you, David. It was us." 

David laughed softly. "You know, Maureen," he said. "Right now is really not a good time for this."

Maureen shook her head. "This is the perfect time, David. I just want to know." David stood from the bench, beginning to walk away from her. "David!" Maureen called. She stood and followed after him. "David, please." She reached out, gently taking hold of his arm. He faced her. "Please," Maureen paused. "I need to know... did you love me?"

"This is not the time to be having this conversation."

"Please, David. Just... just tell me... Please."

David pulled free of Maureen's grasp. "What we had, Maureen, what we had... was over a long time ago." Without another word, David turned once again, walking away from her, down the path.

**September 2002- Tempo Magazine**

Brooke sat behind her office desk, reading over some changes she had made to an article as the phone rang. 

"Tempo Magazine," Brooke answered. 

"Guess who."

Brooke smiled, recognizing Tad's voice. "Well hi there, stranger. How's your trip?"

"Over," Tad said. "I'm on the plane right now, thank God. Dixie and I are coming home."

"Great," Brooke said.

"The boys were too much for you?"

"No, no. they were fine. I just needed one night of uninterrupted sleep."

"And Edmund is still alive? He is still breathing, right?"

Brooke could hear Dixie laugh in the background. "Alive and well," Brooke said. "I'm happy to say that you'll be coming home to an unchanged town."

"You're happy to say that?" Tad laughed. 

"You know what I mean, Tad." She paused, thinking a moment. "How's Dixie? Is she feeling any better?"

Tad looked over at Dixie. "Yeah, she's fine. She much better."

"Everything's A-OK," Dixie leaned over and spoke into the receiver. 

"I'll let you go, Brooke," Tad said. "We should be landing in about an hour, maybe we can all do dinner or something."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'll call you once we're home."

"OK," she said. "Bye, Tad." Brooke hung up the phone and went back to her article. She had just placed the pen down to her paper when the phone rang again. "Forget something, Tad?" she laughed, answering.

"Ah, getting phone calls from Martin. Does this mean his little romp across the country is finished?"

Brooke eyes widened slightly, jaw dropping a bit as she jabbed her tongue into her cheek, taking a deep breath. She paused. "You would just love that, wouldn't you, Adam?" 


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**Part 42**

**September 2002- The Chandler Mansion**

Adam let out a devilish laugh. "And so would you," he said to Brooke over the phone. "You would be lying to yourself if you denied it.'

"Oh, you poor sex deprived creature," Brooke said. "You just can't wait, can you? Well what makes you think that this is even going to continue?"

"Oh," Adam laughed. "I know. I know you very well, my dear."

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with Tad and Dixie tonight."

"So cancel it."

"Easier said than done. You know how Tad can be."

"You're a grown woman, capable of making your own decisions."

"As long as that decision is to spend the night with you, right?"   
"Where is this hostility coming from?"

"What hostility?" Brooke laughed. "I'm not being hostile. I'm telling you that I'm not going to be able to get out of dinner tonight."

Adam ran his fingers back through his hair. "What about after dinner?"

"Adam... I don't know, OK?" she paused. "Look... I'm right in the middle of something over here. I've gotta go."

"Brooke..."

"I've gotta go, Adam."

Adam went to speak again, but heard nothing but an empty line. He held the receiver in his hand, taking a deep breath before hanging it up. He stood, pouring himself a drink and then returning to his desk. Adam perched his hip on the edge, taking a sip of his scotch, allowing the drink to linger in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

Adam rested his hand on the back of his neck, squeezing gently as he shut his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Adam?" Adam looked up and saw Stuart standing in the doorway to his office.

"Not a thing, Stuart," Adam said, taking another sip.

"Oh," Stuart said. "Because we just thought that there might be something..."

Adam threw his head back with a laugh. "Liza got to you, didn't she?" He laughed again.

"No," Stuart answered. 

""OK, then she got to Marian and Marian got to you." Stuart shook his head. Adam threw his arms up. "Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

"You should think about Colby. Because... she loves you, Adam. She looks up to you."

"I haven't done anything to Colby. I love my daughter, Stuart."

"I know," Stuart paused. "But... what will happen if she finds out about... you know," he hinted. "This is going to hurt her, and Liza." 

"Oh, so you are talking about Liza's crazy infatuation." Adam paused. "I would really enjoy humoring her, but right now, I'm rather busy."

"Don't hurt her, Adam. You'll be hurting yourself too."

"And how's that, Stuart? She'll take Colby and run off to the high end of nowhere?" He laughed. "Not a chance." Adam placed his glass down and walked passed Stuart. "And now I need to get down to the office to... tie up a few loose ends in personnel. This conversation... it's been fun, Stuart, but now I have to go."

**September 2002- Pine Valley Police Station**

Anna sat behind her office desk, Jackson sitting in front of her as his cellphone rang.

"Jackson Montgomery..." he answered. "Tad, I was wondering when you were going to call... Oh, you are, fantastic... But?.. You didn't... Oh, no, no. We'll work with what you have and, we'll have to wait on Maria... Have a safe flight." Jackson hung up the cellphone, seemingly discouraged.

"It's not good news I take it," Anna said.

"Tad... he and Dixie are just about in Pine Valley."

"And?"

"They don't have much. Just the fact that David and Maria weren't strangers."

"So we still have nothing solid," Anna took a deep breath. "This is going nowhere."

"I never thought you the one to give up so easily, Anna," Jackson said as he stood and began to pace the office.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just saying this is going to be harder than we thought."

"Of course," Jackson said. "We can't expect to wrap this up in a day or even a week. Anna, you've dealt with cases like this before."

"Sure I have." Anna said. "Now the question is, where do we go from here?"

"You are going home," Jackson said as he walked behind Anna's desk and pulled out her chair.

"Excuse me?"

"That was one of Joe's conditions," Jackson said. "You need to take a break."

"I'm fine."

"At least come get something to eat."

Anna pulled her chair back in and went back to the papers on her desk. "I'd really just rather keep working."

Jackson put his hand down on the papers and Anna looked back up at him. "I'm buying," he said. "Anna... just get something to eat and I'll let you go back to work. I swear, OK?"

"You don't give up, do you?" Anna said. 

"Never have." Jackson smiled. "Come on. You pick I pay."

Anna took a deep breath, looking briefly at the paperwork. "Alright," she said. "Then you'll let me get back to work."

"I won't get in the way," Jackson held up his right hand. "Honest." 


	44. Chapter Forty Three

Part 43

September 2002- Wildwind

Edmund walked quickly down the main staircase, throwing his black sports coat over his shoulder. Maureen sat on the edge of the sofa, her right leg crossed over her left at the knee. She ran her hands over her 3/4 length red dress.

"Wow," Edmund said, coming to a stop in the doorway. Maureen turned towards him She stood from her seat. "You look...great."

Maureen smiled widely. "You don't look half bad yourself." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

"I thought some dinner sounded good." he said. "We could just have some time together. A meal and a drink..."

"Sounds like fun, Mr. Grey."

"I have everything taken care of. All you have to do is enjoy it."

Maureen smiled, extending her hand. "Lead the way," she said. 

**September 2002- The Martin Residence**

The doorbell rang and Ruth Martin approached, holding Katie in her arms as she swung the door inward. Tad and Dixie stood on the other side. Dixie's face lit up when she saw Katie. Ruth smiled, handing her the baby. 

"Ooo, hi, sweetie." Dixie kissed Katie's head, holding her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"She wasn't too much for you, was she?" Tad asked. 

"Oh, don't be silly," Ruth said. "It was nice to have a little one around. It's been quite a while."

"Quite a while," Dixie said almost inaudibly, trancelike. Her face was aglow.

"What's that, Dix?" Tad asked. Dixie's eyes sparkled as she looked back at him. She shook her head. Tad reached out and took Katie from Dixie's arms. "Come here, peanut." Katie squealed with excitement as Tad held her. "Were you a good girl? Huh?" Katie giggled.

"She certainly missed you," Ruth said as Tad's cell phone rang. 

Tad took a deep breath, handing Katie back to Dixie. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello." Tad answered. "Hey, Brooke... We're still on for dinner, right?.. Yeah. Yeah sure, don't worry about it... Don't worry, Jamie'll be fine with me tonight... Take it easy, OK?" Tad hung his phone up.

"Everything OK?" Dixie asked.

Tad nodded. "Brooke's feeling a bit... under the weather. She's going to pass on dinner." Tad turned to Ruth. "Feel like coming to dinner?"

"Oh, no," Ruth said. "You haven't seen the boys in a week. Enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Tad leaned in and kissed Ruth's cheek. "Thanks for everything, Mom."

"I will watch that little angel anytime." She paused. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Ruth," Dixie smiled.

Tad wrapped his arms around Dixie's waist, kissing the side of her head. "Are we all set?" Dixie nodded. "Alright then. We'll swing home, drop off our things and we'll get going." Tad looked at Ruth again. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Say bye bye, Katie." Dixie said. Katie babbled.

"Bye, sweetheart," Ruth said.

Tad turned and opened the door for Dixie. They stepped outside and approached the car. Dixie strapped Katie into the carseat and then go into the car herself, followed by Tad. He started the engine and with a quick beep of the horn, they were off.

**September 2002- Chandler Enterprises**

Adam straightened his tie and jacket as he walked through the hallways. He rounded the corner, popping his head into the janitor's closet and grabbing a brown cardboard box and then continuing down the hallway.

He came to a stop outside his office. "Mr. Chandler," his secretary said. "You're here late today, sir." 

"Just tying up some loose ends." Adam said. He held up the cardboard box. "Claire... I want you to go down to 21 and empty it out."

She looked at him strangely. "But, Mr. Chandler, that office belongs to..."

"I know who's office it is. I want it emptied. Everything."

She nodded. "What should I do with the things?"

"Keep them behind your desk, hang them out a window, I don't care just... empty the office." Adam's cellphone rang. "Yes..." he answered. Adam turned back to the secretary. "Get that done, Claire." She picked up the box and walked down the hall. "OK," Adam said back into the phone.

"I was saying... I got a headache."

Adam's eyebrows drew closer in thought. "I don't quite understand you, Brooke."

"Let me put it to you this way, Adam," Brooke said. "I canceled dinner."

Adam laughed softly. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

"Well are you coming or not?" 


	45. Chapter Forty Four

Part 44

September 2002- The Valley Inn

Edmund walked with Maureen into the Valley Inn, his hand on the small of her back as he led her inside Maureen's eyes widened slightly as Edmund led her to a corner table, a single candle sitting in the center.

"Oh, Edmund," Maureen said. "You did all this?"

"I can't take the credit," Edmund said, pulling out the chair as Maureen sat. Edmund took a seat in front of her. "There are a lot of great people who work here at the Inn." Edmund began to pour them both a glass of wine.

"Did you used to wine and dine me all the time?" Maureen smiled.

"Oh... once or twice." Edmund laughed. Maureen ran her finger over the lip of the wine glass, a pitched tone beginning to resonate. Her mouth opened slightly at the sound.

_"A toast," David said, taking her hand away from the glass' lip._

_"Well, Dr. Hayward," she smiled. "You are being oh so romantic."_

_David lifted his glass. "To us. To our happiness."_

_"Always." she said as the glasses clinked._

Maureen?" Edmund said, taking her hand. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm sorry... Edmund. I..." Maureen rose from her seat. "Excuse me," she said before rushing off, brushing passed Tad and Dixie who were entering.

"Everything OK?" Tad asked.

"She's remembering, Tad." Edmund said. "The flashes just come on without notice and..."

"I know," Tad said. "Believe me."

"You're not going to go after her?" Dixie asked.

Edmund shook his head, discouraged. "I don't want to upset her more." Edmund paused. "When did you two get back?"

"This afternoon," Tad said. "JR and Jamie weren't pains I hope."

"No, they were fine. Where are those two?"

"They opted out of dinner tonight. They're babysitting," Tad laughed.

Dixie took a deep breath, removing her hand from Tad's. Tad glanced over at her. "I'm... just going to go get some air." she said.

"You OK?" Tad asked.

"Yeah. I just need some air." Dixie looked at Edmund. "Nice to see you, Edmund."

Tad paused a minute as Dixie walked outside. "I should really go make sure she's OK," Tad said. "Listen, thanks for helping out with the boys."

"No problem," Edmund said.

Tad turned and walked outside. He stood beside Dixie, putting his arm around her waist. "The air was a little thick in there," Dixie said, moving her hand to her belly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's alright. It's not your fault." Dixie turned her head and looked up at him. "We'll put a hold on dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Tad said. He kissed her forehead. "You could use the extra rest. Go home and throw your feet up. Let the boys watch Katie for a while." 

"All that's really left to do is change her and put her to bed."

"Then peace and quiet.' Tad smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home."

**September 2002- David Hayward's Cabin**

Being bombarded by Maureen earlier that day had really thrown David, but he still had his mind set primarily on one thing: Jackson Montgomery. The thought of Anna carrying Jackson's child sickened David. It brought out a rage in him that was blinding.

He paced the cabin floor like a caged tiger before walking back to his desk and opening the bottom drawer, pulling out a glass vial.

"In due time," David said coldly. He clutched the vial cautiously in his hand. "When you least expect it."


	46. Chapter Forty Five

Part 45

September 2002- Tad Martin's House

Tad put the key in the door and swung it inward. He allowed Dixie to enter first. "Jamie?" Tad said. "JR?" They turned the lights on and looked over at the sofa, smiling. JR and Jamie sat on opposite ends. Katie was in Jamie's arms, sleeping against his chest. The boys' heads were resting back, mouths hanging open in a deep sleep.

Dixie stood beside Tad, resting her hand on his chest as they looked at their kids. "Those poor boys," she said softly. "Katie's got them beat." She paused. "I don't want to wake them."

"There's no waking those two," Tad said. "They're out like lights."

Dixie slowly approached Jamie, reaching down and taking Katie from his arms. Jamie stirred, his eyes opening slightly.

"Dixie?" Jamie said, groggily.

"Shh," Dixie said, cupping the boy's cheek. "It's alright. Go back to sleep."

Jaime's eyes shut again. Dixie smiled, returning to Tad. He kissed her forehead. "You look exhausted," Tad said.

"Yeah," Dixie said. "I just wanna put Katie down, and I'm gonna lay down for a while." Tad nodded. "Are you just going to watch TV or something?"

"No," Tad said. "I think I'll just take a ride. I'll bring some ice cream home."

"Mmm," Dixie smiled. "Get something good. None of those crazy flavors."

"Alright, no banana cream," Tad laughed. He kissed her again. "Rest up. I'll be back in a little while."

**September 2002- Giovanna Cosmetics**

Greenlee's office was the only one in the entire building that was lit. She sat behind her desk, advertising layouts sitting in front of her. She flipped between them, marking changes when the lights began flickering.

Greenlee's glance shot up towards the door. Leo continued to flip the lights. "Don't you know what time it is?" Leo asked.

"Time for you to leave that light alone." Greenlee raised her eyebrows. Leo flickered the lights again. "You'd better quit that, du Pres." Leo continued to play with the lights. Greenlee stood, approaching him and clasping her hand over his on the light switch. She tilted her head back, looking up at him.

"Time to call it a day," Leo said. "You're the only one left here."

Greenlee smiled. "We're completely alone."

Leo grinned. "Come to me, Madam du Pres," he said in a French accent, wrapping his arms around Greenlee's waist and lifting her into the air. She laughed outloud as Leo lowered her slowly. Their lips locked and eyes shut, as Greenlee's hand lowered, flipping off the lights.

**September 2002- Brooke English's House**

Brooke paced back and forth. She was anxious, but at the same time, she caught herself questioning her own sanity. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong, but something about the whole affair just screamed her name. Perhaps it was just the allure of Adam Chandler.

The doorbell rang and Brooke paused a moment before approaching the door and swinging it inward. She was silent, standing face to face with Adam.

"I'm glad to see you came to your senses," Adam said.

"My good senses, right?" Brooke said. 

"You're not going to start that again?" Adam asked. "You called..."

Brooke moved closer to Adam, boosting herself up onto her toes, pressing her lips tightly against his, silencing him. She rested her hands on his chest and he lifted his to the back of her neck. Brooke pulled back to grab a breath before continuing, their embrace becoming even more heated. Brooke tilted her head to the side as Adam began to kiss her neck, but her eyes opened at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh... my God."


	47. Chapter Forty Six

Part 46

**September 2002- Brooke English's House**

"Oh, my God," Brooke and Adam heard. Brooke pulled back from Adam, straightening her blouse and fixing her hair.

"Oh, God," Brooke muttered.

"Well if that wasn't a miraculous recovery." The voice got closer. "You told me you were going to bed, you didn't tell me that you were planning on bringing someone with you."

"Tad," Brooke said, fidgeting. "This is... it's not what it looks like."

"It's not?" Tad said, folding his arms across his chest. "It looks like you and the old silver fox here were just about to move your little party inside."

"You're out of line, Martin." Adam said.

"Out of line." Tad laughed. "That's very original, Adam, because if I remember correctly, you are still very much married to Liza. Liza. Remember her? Your wife? Love, honor and cherish? Til death do you part?" Tad laughed. "And that just might be sooner than you think, because Liza is going to kill you when she finds out." 

Brooke's jaw dropped, her heart was in her mouth. "You just love having something to hang over my head, don't you, Tad?" Adam said.

"Now what on Earth would make you think that?" Tad said. He paused. "Get out of here." he said. "Get out of here, Adam before I call your wife."

Adam laughed. "You wouldn't do that to Liza."

"Do what?" Tad asked. "Tell her about how she married a two-timer, a liar and a cheat? As if she didn't know that already." 

Adam maintained his composure. He started towards Tad, but Brooke lifted her hand, resting it up against his chest.

"Adam," she said. "Please. Please, don't do this."

Adam remained silent, looking down at her. "I will..." Adam leaned down, kissing her. Brooke seemed a bit uncomfortable as Adam pulled back. "...call you later." Brooke ran her fingers back through her hair as Adam left her standing in the doorway with Tad.

Tad didn't say a word, but looked over at Brooke. "Don't, Tad. OK?" Brooke said, turning and entering the house. Tad followed her, practically speechless.

"You must be out of your mind," Tad said. "You are out of your mind."

"I don't need you to scold me like a child, Tad," Brooke said, her back facing him.

"What do you call this, Brooke? An affair with Adam Chandler..."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Brooke spun around.

Tad shook his head. "What do you call what I just interrupted out there? No, wait, don't tell me. You were choking and he was trying to help you out by using his tongue."

"That's enough. This is really none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't." Tad said. "My God, what if our son had come home? Brooke... what if I had been Jamie?"

Brooke took a seat on the sofa. "There's no way Jamie will find out about this." 

"Just like there was no way I was going to find out about this?" Tad shook his head. "You're playing with fire, Brooke."

"And who would know better." Brooke shot back.

"Don't turn this around and make it about me. I've made more than my share of mistakes in my life... and I'll be the first to admit it."

"We were in love once, Tad. How hard is it to believe that Adam and I... enjoy eachother's company?"

"Newsflash, Brooke. Contrary to popular belief, Adam is married to Liza. They have a daughter. This little affair of yours is going to ruin a family. It's going to destroy our son. That's if he doesn't already know."

"Jamie doesn't know. We were discrete." 

"Yeah. Playing tonsil hockey on the front stoop is real discrete." Brooke stood from her seat and walked off towards the kitchen. Tad paused a moment before following her. "Brooke. I know you're still reeling over Edmund. But this is not the way to get over that. This is the worst thing for you to do." He paused. "Listen to me, Brooke. OK, just listen. This affair is anything but a good idea." Brooke diverted her gaze from him, but Tad took hold of her arms, spinning her around to face him. "Take it from a guy who's been there." Tad said. "End this... Before someone really gets hurt." 


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

**Part 47**

**September 2002- Tad Martin's House**

Dixie rolled over in bed, easing her eyes open at the sound of the alarm. She pushed herself up, glancing over at a chair. Tad slept sitting up, looking rather uncomfortable. Dixie got out of bed and walked over to the chair.

Dixie leaned down and kissed Tad sweetly. She giggled as she pulled back, watching his eyes twitch and then open. Tad sat up straight, his muscles cramped.

"Ooo," Dixie said, noticing Tad's discomfort. She walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, beginning to rub out the kinks. "Tad... why didn't you just get in bed last night?"

Tad relaxed as Dixie massaged his neck. "I got home late," Tad said. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, my poor baby," Dixie said. "You should just climb in bed right now and get some real sleep." 

"Id like nothing more," he said. "But I've got work to do."

"I need to get the boys up for school." Dixie said. "How ya feelin' any better?"

"You're a miracle worker, Dix." Tad pushed himself up from the chair. He turned and wrapped his arms around Dixie's waist. 

"Tad, I need to get the boys up," she said, looking up at him. Tad leaned down and kissed her. Dixie smiled against his lips. "I'll be right back," she pulled back slowly.

Tad waited as Dixie left the room, before making his way over to the closet. He began to dress, slowly. His neck was still cramped from sleeping on the chair. It wasn't that he had gotten home late as Tad had said, but rather he had come home from Brooke's and sat up most of the night thinking. He had been a bit thrown by what he had witnessed and needed to think it through. And that's what he did, until he fell asleep. 

Tad began to fiddle with his necktie as Dixie returned to the room. She stood back with a laugh.

"What?" Tad said, wrapping the tie in knots.

"Need some help there, Tad?" Dixie laughed.

Tad continued to wrap the tie around itself. "No, I've..." He still ended up with two loose ends. "...Got it?" 

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Oh give that to me." Dixie approached him, playfully snatching the tie. She draped it around her neck, looping it seamlessly into a neat slipknot. "See?" Dixie laughed, handing it back to him. "How hard was that?"

"Are you mocking me?" Tad said.

"Me?" Dixie smiled, innocently. "Why would you even think that?" She laughed.

"Silly me." Tad grinned. He pulled Dixie into an embrace and she rested her chin against his chest, looking up at him. "You gonna keep yourself busy today?"

"Oh yeah," Dixie said sarcastically. "I'll just curl up downstairs and work on my needlepoint." She laughed, pausing for a moment. "I'll find something to do. And we're going to talk to Jake..." 

Tad nodded. "... And Pop. At lunch." He smiled, kissing her lightly. "I don't want the emperor to throw me in the pit with the lions," Dixie laughed. "I've got to get to work."

"Awww." Dixie moaned.

"I'll meet you for lunch." He kissed her again, pulling back slowly, heading out of the room. "Lunch... and the hospital. Gotta go."

Dixie stood back with a soft laugh. She rested her hand on her belly, smiling. She envisioned the whole hospital visit with Jake and Joe. She thought of how happy she was, how she and Tad would be becoming parents again. She stood back for a moment in thought, before leaving the room to make sure the boys hadn't fallen back to sleep.

**September 2002- Chandler Enterprises**

Tad yawned, straightening his tie and rubbing his neck as he made his way through the hallway passed Adam Chandler's office.

"Oh, Mr. Martin!" Adam's secretary called after him. "Mr. Martin!"

Tad turned back, approaching her. "I was just on the way down to my office, Claire. I have a lot to catch up on."

"You can't go down there."

"Why not?" Tad asked as Adam stepped out of his office. Claire handed Tad the filled cardboard box. "What's this?"

Adam stood back with a grin. "Those would be your belongings," Adam said. "Go home, Tad." Tad was taken back, standing there, holding the box. "Was I not clear enough for you, Martin? You're fired."


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

Part 48

**September 2002- Pine Valley Police Station**

Anna Devane sat behind her desk, her head resting on her arms, which were folded in front of her. A loud rap on the office down awoke her from her slumber.

"Come..." Anna straightened her hair, sitting up. "...Yeah. Come on in." 

The door swung open and Officer Lyman looked in. "Chief," he said. ""Edmund Grey is here to see you."

Anna pushed her hair behind her ears. "Thanks, Sean. You can send him in."

Sean closed the door, which allowed Anna a moment to compose herself before Edmund entered.

"Edmund," Anna said. "Come in. Take a seat."

Edmund approached, taking a seat in front of her desk. "You look fantastic, Anna," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from the weight gain, nausea and morning sickness?" She laughed. "Not so bad." She paused, pushing herself back in her seat. "What can I do for you, Edmund?"

"I just wanted to know if you had come up with anything yet on what David gave to Maria."

Anna took a deep breath, leaning back as she shook her head. "The case is going slow." Edmund's shoulders fell. "We're not giving up though, Edmund. I assure you. Jackson and I are pulling up everything we can," She paused. "But our best chance still is if Maria..."

Edmund pursed his lips, nodding. "...if Maria remembers. I keep hoping for that."

"We all are," Anna said. There was an awkward silence. "You'll be the first one to know when we find something." She reached over her desk and took his hands. "Keep faith, Edmund." 

"I want to do something to help with this," Edmund said. "To speed it along. Is there anything I can do, Anna? Anything at all." 

"Just keep working with Maria. And when she remembers..."

"If... she remembers." 

"She will, Edmund." Anna said as she stood. She placed her hands on her lower back, stretching. Edmund rose from his seat also. "I'll call you when we find out anything."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you, Anna."

"We want to see David pay for this as much as you do," Anna said. "He will." 

**September 2002- The Chandler Mansion**

"Liza!" Mia called, stepping into the main room of the Chandler Mansion. "Colby, honey!" Mia stood still, looking around, Liza was making her way down the main staircase. "Liza." Mia said.

"Oh, Mia," Liza said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Winifred let me in." She paused. "Where's Colby today? Still sleeping?"

"No," Liza said. "It's her first day of school."

Mia smiled. "Oh, she must have been so excited. Her first day of school."

"She was a little questionable at first, but once I got her to the classroom, she couldn't get inside fast enough." She paused. "At least Adam took the time to kiss his daughter goodbye this morning."

"How are things going with Adam?" Mia asked sincerely.

"Back to his old tricks," Liza said. "He disappeared last night. He didn't come home until late... After a week of what you could call normal human behavior, he's gone right back to where he left off." Liza pursed her lips. "But then again, you can't expect much more from Adam."

"You still love him though." Mia said. Liza was silent, walking over to the sofa and sitting. Mia paused a moment before following her. "Liza." She sat beside her sister. "Do you still love Adam?"

"He's the father of my daughter." Liza said.

"And..."

Liza breathed deeply. "I don't think I'm capable of not loving Adam," she said. "There's just something about him... there always has been. But now I just feel so..." Liza shook her head. "I don't even know how I feel anymore."

"There has to be something there that kept you with him this long." Mia said. 

"Colby," Liza replied.

Mia shook her head. "There's more than that. You really do love him."

"It's not the love that you and Jake share."

"But it is love," Mia paused. "You love him, Liza. You do love him."

Liza was silent for a moment, attempting to keep a strong outward appearance, but very obviously hurting inside. "Love is not an issue with Adam anymore."


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

Part 49

**September 2002- Memorial Park**

Dixie pulled her sunglasses down to cover her eyes as she pushed Katie's stroller down a path in Memorial Park. Katie giggled, kicking her feet and flailing her arms as Dixie lowered herself onto a bench.

"Aww, c'mere sweetie," she cooed, lifting Katie from the stroller. Katie squealed as Dixie held her in her arms. "Are you hungry?" Dixie checked her watch. "Can't be, you just ate." Katie babbled wildly as Dixie bounced her gently.

"Good morning, ladies," Dixie heard. She looked up at Jackson standing in front of her.

"Mornin' Jackson," Dixie smiled. Katie giggled, reaching up to him.

"Hello to you, sweetheart," Jackson said, tickling under Katie's chin. 

"She really seems to like you," Dixie said. "Look at that." Jackson took a seat beside her, "You can hold her if you want."

There was a pause before Jackson reached over and Dixie handed him Katie. The baby remained silent, looking up at Jack, her eyes wide.

"You're a natural, Jackson." Dixie said. "You're gonna make a great Daddy when the time comes."

Jackson gently bounced Katie. "I don't think that's ever gonna happen." he said

Dixie pushed her hair behind her ears, turning to face him. "I thought it was pretty soon," she said. "I mean Anna's only a few months further along than I..."

Jackson raised his eyebrows as he abruptly stopped bouncing the baby. "Dixie... you're..."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Dixie stammered. "Nobody knows. Tad and I... we weren't going to tell anybody until we were sure that... everything was OK."

"I won't tell a soul," Jack said. "You're secret's safe with me."

Dixie smiled softly and then paused. "So what about Anna? I hope you don't think I'm nosy or anything. I just happened to hear Joe talking..."

"That's OK," he said. Jackson took a deep breath. "Anna's doing fine. She's getting along well in the pregnancy."

"But..." Dixie leaned forward.

Jackson paused. "Anna's baby... David's the father. Not me."

"Anna doesn't want David to know that he's the father." Dixie sunk back in her seat, remembering back to when she was hiding from Tad. "You keep my secret. I keep yours."

Jackson nodded. "Tell me something, Dixie," he said. "You steered clear of Tad and Pine Valley for a pretty long time. You went to... drastic lengths to..." he paused. "What I'm trying to say is... how did you know it was time to come back?"

"I would have kept running forever." Dixie said. "But... when I saw Tad in Nevada and I looked into his eyes, it was like my whole life.... like I had suddenly come alive again. And then, when he saw Katie for the first time... I just... couldn't believe that I had kept him from all of that." Dixie took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "You're worried about Anna and David."

"I'm worried that David is dangerous."

Dixie shook her head. "He wouldn't hurt his own child. And he wouldn't hurt Anna." Jackson's eyes fell. "But there's something more to this, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"You can't watch her go back to David when the baby is born. You don't want to lose her."

"I care about Anna very much," he said. "I don't want to see her hurt."

Dixie smiled. "I see it in your eyes. Admit it Jackson," She smiled wider. "This is way more than friendship. You love her." 


	51. Chapter Fifty

Part 50

September 2002- Pine Valley Beach

Tad had gone back home after his confrontation at Chandler Enterprise, relieved that Dixie had gone out with Katie. He wasn't ready to tell her that he was out of a job. Especially now with another mouth to feed. Almost two. He had quickly dropped off his office belongings and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. He thought that a jog on the beach would do good to clear his mind.

It was low tide as Tad jogged along the water's edge. A warm breeze pushed out over the water as Tad came to a stop by the rocks. He used his forearm to wipe his brow and then glanced forward.

"Maria?" Tad said, slowly approaching Maureen, who was standing almost in a trance by the water's edge. "Maria?" Tad reached out, gently taking hold of her arm. "Maureen?" She jumped. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

Maureen's mouth opened slightly. "Ye yeah Tad." 

"That's good," he said. "Because it looked like you were going to toss yourself in there for a second." Maureen remained silent, looking back over the water again. "Maureen? You're not going to lose your mind on me, are you?"

Maureen softly laughed. "It's a little late for that. I guess that's why I'm here."

"Oh my God. You _were_ going to throw yourself in." 

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I was hoping maybe that by just getting away for a while would help me remember." 

"Well?" Tad said, leaning up against a rock. "Any luck?" 

"It's hopeless," she said. "Maria Grey is dead."

"Don't say that," Tad said. "It could be the tiniest thing that sparks your memory. A sound, a picture, a word." Tad paused. "It can happen."

"And I take it you know this from experience," Maureen laughed, walking back to Tad and leaning up against the rock, beside him.

"As a matter of fact." Tad said, looking at her.

"You lost your memory?" she said. "I had no idea."

Tad nodded slowly. "I lost three years. I missed the birth of my son. His first words, his first steps. I was dead to Pine Valley."

"But you got your memory back."

"And you will too, Maureen. There are a lot of people in this town who love you. Edmund most of all. And they're not going to give up on you. No matter how long it takes." He paused. "Besides, you have a lot of friends in Pine Valley. And if anyone can work your memory, it's us."

"Your wife has already been so fantastic to me," Maureen said.

"Huh?" Tad said. "Oh, Dixie." He paused for a moment. That was right, he thought. Dixie technically wasn't his wife. She hadn't been for months. "Yeah, Dixie's great."

You're a lucky guy, Tad Martin," Maureen said. "You've got a great family."

"And so do you," he said. 

Maureen laughed. "You remember them. You remember all of them. And I get stuck with memories of David."

Tad's eyes widened. "Hayward?" he said. "What memories?"

**September 2002- Tempo Magazine**

"That sounds absolutely perfect" Brooke said over the phone as she sat back behind her desk. "No, Edmund's not due in for about another hour I'll tell you what, I'll make sure to tell him to get back to you on that one" She laughed softly. "I'll do that Great." Brooke hung up the phone, picking up a file and glancing through it as there came a knock at the door. "Come on," Brooke said.

"Please, please, please tell me I'm on time with this," Greenlee said, entering the office and handing Brooke the advertisement.

Brooke took the layout from Greenlee, looking it over. "No, this is fine. Perfect," Brooke said. "I'll add this in with the publication." She paused. "You may want to get a jump on the layout for the next issue."

"You'd have to talk to Giovanna about that one," Greenlee said. "I'm not going to be around."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Leo and I will be in Paris by the end of next month."

"Well good for you two." Brooke said as the phone rang. "Excuse me." Brooke picked up the phone. "Tempo Magazine."

"Can you talk?" Adam asked. 

"Not right now," Brooke said, "No." 

"Edmund's with you?" he asked.

"No, Edmund's still got another hour or so before he comes in. I was just finishing up with the ad for Giovanna Cosmetics. Is this something that's so important that it can't wait?" 

"Tad didn't say anything to you last night after I left, did he?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," she said. 

"Is that all you need?" Greenlee asked.

"Yeah, Greenlee," Brooke said. "Thanks for bringing it by." Greenlee nodded, turning and leaving the office. Brooke waited a moment before going back to the phone. "Why do you find it necessary to call me at work?" Brooke said. "Don't you have a job to do? I mean aside from harassing me."

Adam laughed. "Harassing you?" he said. "That's very funny, Brooke. Last night was your idea if you remember."

"I remember," she said. "I remember. Look Adam I think we seriously need to discuss this."

"Over the phone?" he said. 

"I've I'm off to lunch as soon as Edmund gets here. I just have to run home first. So we can meet at noon." 

"The Valley Inn." 

"Fine," she said. "Fine. It won't take that long anyway. Noon at the Valley Inn. Goodbye, Adam." Brooke hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair, resting her head back. "Safe place," she said. "He won't make a scene. Now just figure out how your going to do this, Brooke." 


	52. Chapter Fifty One

Part 51

September 2002- Pine Valley Beach

Maureen stepped forward. She remained silent as the wind began to blow once again. "Maureen?" Tad said, approaching, but standing slightly behind her. "Do you remember what David did to you?"

Maureen shook her head, folding her arms around herself. "It's nothing."

"You said you had memories of David. It made an impression." Maureen took a deep breath. "If you remember what he did to you, Maureen, you need to tell Anna... or Jackson."

"I don't remember, Tad." Maureen said. "I don't remember what he did to me."

Tad stepped closer to Maureen. "Then what?" He paused. "You remember back to Johns Hopkins, don't you? You're remembering you and David."

Maureen snapped her head to the side looking at Tad. What do you know about that?"

"Then it's true." Tad said.

"I don't know," Maureen said. "I'm just remembering bits and pieces... Why am I telling you this?"

"I want to help you, Maureen." Tad said.

"I'm sorry, Tad." Maureen said. "But there's only one person who can help me."

**September 2002- David Hayward's Cabin**

The vials and flasks sat out in the open on a tray in front of David. He took his measurements carefully, making absolutely sure to mix the liquids in exact proportions. David stood, walking back to his computer, staring at the blank screen for a moment in thought, and then returned to his work. The glassware was aligned carefully. None were labeled, but David knew exactly what each one was for.

Pausing for a moment, David leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath. He stood once again, taking the cart and wheeling it beside the computer desk. He turned and started towards the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. David stopped, walking to the door and swinging it open.

"Hey, bro," Leo said, stepping inside. "I was in the neighborhood."

David smirked. "Don't you look surprisingly happy."

"Well that's because I am surprisingly happy."

"Greenlee?" David said. Leo plopped himself down in a chair by the fireplace with a smile. "Well I don't want to know the details."

"How about this much." Leo said. "Greenlee and I are going to Paris... the end of next month."

"Well it's about time." David said. "She's been waiting long enough."

"If it weren't for you, David, we wouldn't be going. You talked me into it."

"You wouldn't have heard the end of it from Greenlee if you blew this off."

"True," Leo said. "But it was your push that did it, David. And I wanted you to be the first to know."

David smiled. "Good for you, Leo," he said. "You two have got to be the smartest ones in this town. You've got enough sense to get out."

"That doesn't mean we can't come back." Leo said. "We've still got Christmas and stuff."

"We do," David said. "Well congratulations, Leo."

"Thanks, bro." Leo paused. "How goes the crusade? Have you seen Anna?" David shook his head. "Are you going to see her?" David was silent. "How about I talk to her?"

"I'm not dragging you into this, Leo."

Leo smiled. "All I'm gonna do is talk to Anna. It's not like that's gonna keep me from going to Paris. At least let me help you out before we leave." Leo paused. "Look, if me talking to Anna is going to keep you from losing your mind, then I'm going to do it, David." he smiled. "There's no stopping me."


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

Part 52

September 2002- Pine Valley Hospital

Dixie watched the door as she stood by the nurses' station on the lower floor of the hospital. She checked her watch, knowing that Jake and Joe were probably already waiting in the office. A moment later, Tad stepped inside.

"Sorry," Tad said as he approached Dixie. He kissed her forehead.

"You showered?" she said, handing him Katie. "Boy, Adam must really have you running around over there."

"You have no idea," Tad said. "We'll talk about it later, OK?"

Dixie looked at him, unsure. "Everything OK?"

"Fine," Tad said. "We'll talk about it later." Dixie nodded slowly as she and Tad boarded the elevator. "How are you feeling?" Tad asked as he gently bounced Katie.

"OK," Dixie said. "I even got a chance to take Katie out for a walk in the park this morning." She paused. "I ran into Jackson."

"What did he have to say?"

Dixie shook her head. "Not munch," she said. "Just out for some air."

The elevator came to a stop and Tad and Dixie stepped off, heading towards the office. They paused outside the door, knocking before entering.

"Hey, Pop," Tad said. "Jake."

Jake perched himself on the edge of the desk. "What's this news you couldn't wait for us to hear?" he asked. 

Tad let Dixie take the chair in front of the desk, handing her Katie. "Well we wanted to tell all of you, but with Mom out of town visiting Kelsey..." Dixie smacked Tad in the arm. "I'm getting to it," he said to her.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Jake said. "Let's have it."

"You want to tell them?" Tad asked Dixie.

"Go ahead," Dixie smiled.

"Well," Tad began. "We were in Palo Alto that first time that Dixie got sick. And we thought it was just the heat... and her medication. Well when it didn't get any better, we went to the doctor and..."

"I'm pregnant," Dixie blurted out. Joe opened his mouth to speak. "Before you say anything," Dixie continued. "I know the risks. And I can handle them." 

"Have you stopped your medication?" Joe asked. Dixie nodded. "The dangers of overexertion..."

"I'm not overexerting," Dixie said. "I promise. I'm not even working. Tad's taking care of that." Tad's shoulders fell and eyes shut, only noticed by Jake. "All I'm doing is staying home with Katie. I am being careful."

"Then what can I say?" Joe said. "Congratulations." Dixie stood and embraced first Joe then Jake.

"Congratulations," Jake said to them. He leaned in to Tad. "We need to talk," he said softly.

Tad looked at him. "Sure," he said. "Uh, Dix..." Dixie and Joe were in conversation. "I'll be right back, OK?" Dixie nodded and Tad and Jake left the office. They moved down the hall a bit before Jake led him into an empty room.

"What's up?" Tad asked.

"I don't want to prod," Jake said. "But I saw your expression in there." tad shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "When Dixie said that you were taking care of the employment end of things." Tad's mouth gaped slightly. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Tad said. "Why do you think something happened?" Jake raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest. Tad took a deep breath. "I am no longer employed at Chandler Enterprises. I have been terminated... effective immediately." He paused. "So that Tad's got everything under control' bit... Dixie has no idea."

"You're going to tell her?" Jake said.

"As we sit over the grocery bills tonight I'll bring it up," Tad said sarcastically.

"What about Pop? He can help."

"No," Tad said. "I can't ask Pop for money."

"Then let me help you," Tad shook his head. "You've got a new baby, Tad. You've got another on the way. Let me give you the money."

"No, Jake," he said. "I appreciate it. I do. But I can't take your money."

"Until you find another job." Jake said. "Katie's going to need diapers. You guys will need to eat." He paused. "You would do the same thing for me, Tad. Let me help you." 


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

Part 53

September 2002- Pine Valley Police Department  
  
Leo walked into the police station, coming to a stop outside Anna's office. "Hey, bud," Leo said to Officer Lyman. "I'm here to see Chief Devane. Leo du Pres." Sean stood and knocked on Anna's door. Leo looked around, waiting before Lyman returned.  
  
"The chief will see you," he said.   
  
Leo walked passed him into Anna's office. "Hey you," Leo smiled, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What a surprise," Anna said as she stood and approached him.  
  
Leo kissed her cheek. "You look fantastic. How do you feel?"  
  
"Very well, considering," she said. "What brings you down to the station? Don't tell me... you're here to bail David out of jail again."  
  
"Well you're half right. I wanted to talk to you about David."  
  
"That's really not a good idea, Leo." Anna said.   
  
"David loves you so much, Anna," Leo said. "He... is so lost without you. You were the one thing in his life that made sense."  
  
"David made his choices."  
  
"So, he made a few bad choices. He still loves you, Anna. That never changed."  
  
"David has his own agenda."  
  
"Just talk to him." Leo said. "Or don't... but think about what I'm saying. David... loves you."  
  
Anna's office door swung open. "Oh," Jackson said. "Sorry. I'll come back."  
  
"No, that's OK," Leo said. "I've gotta get going anyway. Anna," Leo said as he stood. "Just think about it, OK?" Anna gave him a slow single nod. Leo headed out of the office passed Jack.  
  
Jackson raised his eyebrows. "What was that all about?" he asked.   
  
"Oh nothing." Anna said. "I thought you were going to take the day off."  
  
"Oh, I did." Jackson said. "I just wanted to come by and see if you felt like getting some lunch."  
  
"I am a bit hungry," Anna said.  
  
"Then I guess it's settled." Jackson smiled.  
  
"I was just about to take a break."  
  
"Would you care to accompany me to the Valley Inn?" Jackson asked with a smile.  
  
Anna smiled, standing. "I'd be honored," she laughed.   
  
September 2002- Brooke English's House  
  
Brooke placed her key in the front door, pushing her way inside. She tossed the keys down on a corner table, leaving the front door unlocked as she made her way upstairs.  
  
After a moment, Brooke came back down. She hit the bottom step and started towards the front door when she came to an abrupt stop, her hand flying up to her chest.  
  
"Jesus," she said, seeing Adam standing by the front door. "God, Adam. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought that meeting here would be a better idea. A more... private setting."  
  
Brooke shook her head, walking over to the sofa and taking a seat. Adam folded his arms across his chest, pausing for a moment, before moving towards the sofa to sit beside her. Brooke leaned forward.  
  
"I need you to listen to what I have to say, Adam," Brooke said. "When Tad caught us last night... my heart was in my mouth. And after you left... he made a good point. He said to me... what would have happened if he had been my son. If it had been Jamie that saw us."  
  
"Brooke..."  
  
"Wait." Brooke interrupted him. "After Tad left, I got to thinking. It could have been your son. It could have been Liza. And My God, Adam... what if Colby had been with her? If your daughter had seen that. What would you have told her?"  
  
"Colby is too young to understand."  
  
"She's impressionable. OK, forget about what you would have told her. Think about what Liza would tell her. You could forget about Colby looking at you with any type of adoration ever again."  
  
"I think I see your point, Brooke," Adam said. "But we don't have to worry about that now, because it's already happened. Tad's not saying a word to anybody, especially Liza. And we have no fear of any of our children ever finding out, because from now on, we lock the doors."  
  
Brooke laughed. "From now on?" she said. "No way, Adam." She shook her head, starting to get up. Adam reached up, holding her back down and pulling her into a kiss. Brooke grew limp in his arms.   
  
"You were saying?" Adam said. "I think it was something along the lines of..."  
  
"I must be out of my mind," Brooke said softly.   
  
Adam kissed her again as Brooke threw her arms around his neck, leaning back on the sofa and pulling Adam down with her.   
  



	55. Chapter Fifty Four

Part 54

September 2002- Chandler Enterprises

Liza made her way down the hallway of Chandler Enterprises, approaching Adam's office.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Chandler," Adam's secretary said.

"Good afternoon, Claire," Liza said. "Is my husband in there?"

"Oh, no ma'am," Claire said. "He had a meeting with an investor at the Valley Inn."

"At the Valley Inn." Liza said. 

"Yes, ma'am. I could leave him a message."

"No," Liza said. "No. No message. Don't even tell Adam I was here."

"Yes, ma'am," she said. 

Liza turned and headed back down the hall. She paused as she reached the elevator. "An investor," she said "At the Valley Inn?" Liza boarded the elevator, pushing for the bottom floor. "We'll just see about that."

**September 2002- The Valley Inn**

"I am starving," Dixie said as she led Tad into the Valley Inn. Tad was reluctant. "Come on."

Tad pulled out Dixie's chair so that she faced the entrance. "You know," Tad said. "I'm really not all that hungry."

"What's bothering you, Tad?" Dixie asked. "I thought meeting with your brother and father went great."

"It did. It did. They couldn't be more thrilled." Tad leaned in and kissed Dixie. "I couldn't be more thrilled."

"Then what is it?"

"I just have some things on my mind."

"Is something going on at work?"

"You could say that," Tad said. "I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"You can tell me anything," Dixie said.

"I know just... not right now," Tad said as his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID. "It's Jake," he said. "I'll be right back."

Dixie nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." she smiled.

Dixie straightened herself in her seat as Tad went off to take the call in private. She took a moment to look through the menu, picking out her lunch and then leaning back, checking her watch.

Liza stepped into the doorway, unnoticed by Dixie. She stood in there looking over, noticing as Dixie waited, noticing as she checked her watch.

"Would you like to see a menu, ma'am?" a waiter asked, approaching Liza.

Liza shot one more quick look at Dixie, who was still alone at the table. "No," Liza said. "I think I've seen just about enough." 


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

Part 55

September 2002- Brooke English's House

Brooke was still a bit disheveled as she made her way downstairs. She tried to straighten her hair as she reached the sofa, falling back.

"I thought you were off to the kitchen," Adam said, coming down the staircase, fixing his tie.

"Don't... even start with me," Brooke said as he approached the sofa and sat down beside her.

"Do you know what it seems like to me?"

"No, and I don't want to know."

"At least you seem more relaxed." Adam said.

"Yeah... well you caught me a bit off guard."

"You were expecting it."

"No, I was breaking it off." 

"I take it that didn't go as you had planned."

"Oh shut up," she said. "Aren't you going to be missed at work or something?"

"Not for one second," Adam said. "I left specific instructions with Claire that I was meeting with a very important investor and that I was not to be disturbed... under any circumstances."

"Aren't you the smart one?" Brooke said. "But I... unlike you have an office to get back to. And I think... I'd better do that before something else unexpected happens."

"So I take it you're fine with what's happening." Adam hinted.

Brooke stood, looking down at him. "As long as you keep your mouth shut about it." she said.

"Shut about what? Brooke spun around quickly, only to see Jamie and JR standing in the doorway. "Mom?" Jamie said.

"Jamie," she said in shock. "Adam and I were just..."

"Your mother," Adam interrupted Brooke said that she wouldn't trip over her own words. "Was just reminding me the importance of source confidentiality." Brooke nodded.

"You're writing a story?" Jamie asked.

"And I needed to run a few of the corporate points passed Adam. Highly confidential."

Jamie smiled. "Gottcha." he said.

"What are you doing home so early?" 

"There was some kinda faculty meeting or something," Jamie said. "I don't know. As long as it gets us out of class a few hours early." he paused. "I just thought I'd show JR that new software I picked up."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Brooke said. "Go ahead. I was just on my way back to work. " Jamie and JR ran upstairs, leaving Brooke standing alone with Adam. She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. "Not a word," she said to him. "To anyone."

"My lips are sealed." Adam laughed.

"This is not funny." she said. "I'm serious. Anyone else finds out about this, Adam, then it _is_ over."

**September 2002- The Valley Inn**

"So, Joe said that everything is OK?" Jackson said as he walked into the Valley Inn with Anna. "Did you go see him again?"

Anna laughed. "Paranoid are we?" she said. "I just went to see him."

"I just want to make sure that everything goes well with your pregnancy." Jackson said.

Anna lifter her hand and cupped his cheek, shaking her head. "Why are still unattached?" she said.

"That... is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Anna..."

"Go ahead, Jackson," They heard behind them. "Are you going to declare your undying love for her?" 

"Don't make a scene, David." Anna said.

Jackson stepped in front of Anna, coming face to face with David. "You don't want to start this, Hayward."

"Why? "Are you going to slap the cuffs on me?" David laughed.

"You're disturbing the peace." Anna said.

"Don't let me stop you," David looked at Jackson. "Go on. Tell the town how you took my wife... and got her pregnant."

"David!" Anna said.

"Tell them, Jack. Tell them how you convinced Anna to sign divorce papers so you could swoop in..."

"David, stop it!" Anna said, her hand moving to her belly.

"Are you saying it's not true, Anna?" David said sarcastically. "Al of Pine Valley knows that this is the DA's baby. You'd better move in now and legitimize your child, Jack..." 

"Enough!"

"You'd better get out of here, David," Jackson said. "Or you'll be spending the night in your favorite cell."

David laughed, getting right up in Jackson's face. "you haven't seen the end of this," he said."

"Are you threatening me, Hayward?"

"I'm making you a promise." David said, remaining still for a moment, before turning abruptly and leaving the Valley Inn.

"Sorry about the interruption folks." Jackson announced to the room. "Enjoy your lunches." Jack turned back to Anna. "Don't worry about David."

"I know David," Anna said as she shut her eyes. "I know what he's capable of. That's why I'm worried."

"Well... let's not worry about him for an hour at least." 

Anna nodded and began to move with Jackson towards a table. Suddenly, she stopped, supporting herself by grabbing hold of a chair.

"Anna?" Jackson said.

"I'm alright," she said as she removed her hand from the chair. Immediately, her knees gave out underneath her, sending her to the floor.

"Anna?" Jackson said, quickly crouching down beside her. She was unresponsive. "Anna! Somebody call an ambulance! Anna!"


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

Part 56

September 2002- Pine Valley Hospital

Tad stepped out of the elevator, making his way towards Jake's office and pushing his way inside. "Mia," Tad said. Mia was sitting alone in the office. "Where's Jake?"

"He tried to call you, but your cell was out of service," Mia said. 

"Ah, an unforeseeable circumstance," Tad said. 

"It was Anna Devane. She collapsed."

Tad perched himself on the edge of the desk. "Oh my God," he said. "When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago," Mia said. "Something tells me we're going to be waiting a while." 

"Great," Tad said. "So tell me, Mia... where have you been hiding yourself? I haven't seen you around lately."

"Oh I've been keeping busy. Spending a lot of time with Colby."

"Ah, taking the little girl off Liza's hands for a while."

"Liza's got her own problems to worry about."

"Oh?" Tad said.

Mia was silent for a moment. "Adam again." she said. "Liza's convinced that Adam's having an affair."

Tad's eyes widened. "Does she have any proof?" he asked.

"She says that she knows who he's sleeping with."

"She does," Tad said, sounding a bit worried.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Yeah, well you know Adam," he said. "Not much about him surprises me anymore. Can Liza... prove this?"

"I'm not sure," Mia said. You seem awful interested in this, Tad."

"Just as interested as anyone would be. Stuff like that is big news in this town. I mean somebody sneezes wrong in Pine Valley and it makes the headlines." Tad paused, nervously biting his bottom lip. "So... what is Liza prepared to do? Confront her?"

Mia shrugged. "Whatever it is, I don't think it's going to be pretty." Tad took a quick look at his watch, standing abruptly and starting to exit the office. "Where are you going?"

"I... just remembered something I promised I'd do for Dixie." he said. "Tell Jake... I'll call him a little later."

Tad hurried out of the room and down the hall, leaving Mia dumbfounded.

Anna's eyes eased open slowly, focusing on her surroundings as Jackson sat motionless in a chair beside her bed. He heard her rustle, looking up at her.

"Hey, welcome back," Jackson said. "You gave us quite a scare."

Anna took a deep breath. "What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out," Jackson said, moving closer to her bed. "Jake said that it was probably stress." Anna stared up at the ceiling. "You have so much going on right now, Anna and everything with David is giving you nothing but grief."

"I'm alright," she said.

"Yeah, you look it," Jackson replied sarcastically. "You're going to hurt yourself. You're going to hurt your baby. You need to take it easy, Anna."

"I will," she assured him. "As soon as this case is wrapped up..."

"No," Jackson said. "Now. I can't let you work this investigation."

"You can't stop me from doing my job, Jack."

"I have to, Anna. I'm temporarily suspending your duties as Chief of Police... I'm sorry." 


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

Part 57

September 2002- Tempo Magazine

Edmund stood behind Brooke's desk, hanging up the phone. He started towards the door, when it swung inward and he almost collided with Brooke.

"Good, you're here," Edmund said, taking hold of her arms. "I've got to go."

Brooke looked at him. "Nice to see you too," she said with raised eyebrows. "What's the rush?"

"Maureen was supposed to pick up the kids from school," he said. "She never showed up. I've gotta go get them."

"Of course," Brooke said. "Go, Edmund. Go ahead. I can hold down the fort."

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "Go. Go. Get Sam and Maddie home."

"Thanks, Brooke." Edmund rushed out of the office, brushing passed Tad.

Tad stepped into the office, shutting the door. Brooke moved behind her desk, taking a seat.

"I know you didn't give any thought to what I said to you last night," Tad said as he stood with his arms folded across his chest, in front of Brooke.

"As a matter of fact," Brooke said. "I did."

"OK, then you didn't do anything about it, because if you did, I would have been the first person to know." Brooke remained silent as Tad leaned up against her desk. "Maybe if I spell it out to you this way, Brooke, you'll reconsider." He paused. "It's all bound to hit the fan sooner rather than later, because the one person you don't want to know about this little affair... knows."

**September 2002- Wildwind Chapel**

Maureen stepped cautiously into the chapel, slowly making her way to the front. She looked around momentarily before taking a seat in the front row. She leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on her knees and taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do," Maureen said softly. "My mind is just so... jumbled with everything. I don't even know whether or not to believe what I'm remembering. Whether this is the beginning or... if David is the person I was meant to remember." Maureen paused. "Edmund... would give the world for me," she said. "And I can see it in his eyes when we talk about the past... all he wants is for me to remember how happy we were, but..." Maureen stood and began to pace back and forth. "I don't know, maybe I'm trying too hard... or not hard enough." She ran her fingers through her hair. "How is it that... I can remember a life with a man who kept me hidden for years, who knew who I was and decided to keep that to himself. How can I remember him when... when here in Pine Valley, there's another man who would move Heaven and Earth to have me remember my life? To remember everything I was, everything I had."

Maureen sat once again, remaining silent for a moment. "I just don't understand how..." Maureen's voice grew softer. "How I find myself falling for a man who I can hardly remember, when... when our relationship ended so many years ago. How can I find myself falling for a man who isn't even my husband and as far as I know, never was." She paused once again. "I'm being pulled in so many different directions with this. My heart doesn't even know what it wants anymore. It's just leading me off into this place where I never thought I would be... and it scares me to death. David right now though... I don't know why... but I think David is the one that I need right now. It could be greed. I guess I could call it that, but David is the only one with the answers. He's the only one who can make this better. And then at the same time... these memories I'm having of him, of us... they're deep. They're... they're intense and... I think that I did love him. It's a strange feeling, but I think it's sincere." Maureen shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Edmund has been so wonderful to me," she said. "But this... this is going to kill him. It's going to kill him. I just don't know what to do. I don't know." 


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

Part 58

September 2002-Tempo MagazineBrooke sunk back in her seat, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Jamie know." She said.

"Jamie knows?!" Tad said

"Is that who you're talking about?"

Tad took a seat in front of her desk. "As much as the Chandler-English sexcapades would kill Jamie. I don't think that he's the one you need to worry about right now I hope. You've got big problems headed your way, Brooke in the name of one Liza Colby Chandler."

"Oh my God," Brooke said.

"Oh my God is putting it lightly." Tad stood. "This is going to be intense. This is gonna be an explosion. And it is gonna hit everyone and anyone involved in it. You need to get out of the way while you're still breathing, because there is no wrath like Liza." 

"You think it's so easy," Brooke said.

"Well yeah," Tad replied. "How hard is it to say Adam, it's been fun, but it's over. Let Liza rip you apart, I want nothing to do with it'." 

"It's not that simple."

"Earth to Brooke. From what I hear, Liza is on a warpath with guns ablazin' and she's on to you." Tad took a seat once again, leaning forward, taking her hands across the desk. "Please, Brooke, listen to me." He said. "I'm begging you, as your friend. As someone who cares about you. This has Got to stop."

**September 2002- Tad Martin's House**

JR walked inside, rushing passed Dixie, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hi, Mom," he said. "Bye, Mom." 

"Woah there, mister," Dixie said with a laugh. "Come on back here. How was school?"

"It was school," JR said. "They gave us work, we complained about it, but ended up having to do it anyway. I've gotta go pick up Jamie in a bit. We're gonna go grab something to eat and get some practice time in before soccer tryouts."

"Those are tonight?"

"6:30," he said. "So I've gotta go grab some stuff and get out of here."

"Be careful, OK?" Dixie said as JR picked up his gym bag.

"Always. Bye Mom," he said, heading back to the door, swinging it in and brushing passed Tad. "bye, Tad."

Tad watched JR get in the car and drive off. "Nice to see you too, son." he said, shaking his head as he shut the door and began to loosen his tie.

"You look beat," Dixie said.

"Mmhm," Tad said, approaching her. "Where is everyone?"

"The boys have soccer tryouts tonight and Katie's out like a light." Dixie smiled. "We went shopping after lunch. You should see all the adorable little outfits..." Tad sank down onto the sofa. "Tad? What? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I haven't been at work all day," he admitted to her. "And I won't be going in tomorrow or the day after that. I got fired, Dix."

"Oh, Tad," Dixie said.

"You listen to me though. Everything's going to turn out OK. I'll have a new job in no time and we'll be back on our feet."

"And until then?"

"Everything is handled. Money won't be a problem."

"I can go talk to Uncle Palmer," Dixie said. "I haven't seen him in a while anyway and..."

"Everything is under control. Dixie. I promise you, OK? I promise."

"Will you at least let me go talk to him, Tad?" Dixie said. "Just as a backup. If I go now, I'll probably be back before the boys get home from tryouts." Although he didn't fully agree, Tad nodded. "We'll get through this," she said. "I'm sure of it."


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

Part 59

September 2002- The Chandler Mansion

Tad would have never let Dixie go if he knew that she had never intended on going to see Palmer. Instead, now she stood at the entrance to the Chandler Mansion. 

The door swung open. "Winifred," Dixie smiled. "Is Adam here?"

"He's in his office," she began to lead Dixie up.

"that's OK," Dixie said. "I know the way." Dixie continued up to Adam's office, knocking quickly. She didn't wait for an answer before entering.

"Well, Dixie," Adam said with a smirk as he leaned forward in his chair. "this is a surprise. To what do I owe the visit?"

"I think you know," Dixie said.

"Ah, you're here about your husband," Adam said.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"I, my dear, haven't done anything. Tad failed to understand that a business does not run itself, and he ran to California."

"You can't do this, Adam," Dixie said.

Liza walked by the office door, hearing Dixie speaking with Adam. She stopped and began to listen.

"Of course I can," Adam said. "You should know that by now, Dixie."

Dixie rested her hand on her belly, feeling herself grow nauseous. She didn't want to tell him, but thought it might be helpful. "I'm pregnant, Adam. I need support for my baby."

Liza rested her ear close to the door, her jaw dropped slightly. "Dixie's pregnant," she whispered.

Adam shook his head. "Palmer will be able to help you," he said.

"This doesn't concern my Uncle Palmer..."

"I don't believe I have all that much more to say to you on this matter." Dixie's knees wobbled and she braced herself on the edge of Adam's desk. "Dixie?"

"Now you're concerned, right?" Dixie said as she regained her composure. Everything that Joe had told her about over exertion replayed in her mind. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Liza backed away from the door, still in shock over what she had heard. Now she had her proof. The proof she had been waiting for. "Dixie's pregnant with Adam's baby," she said. She knew it was time to make her move, but she wanted to do it right. She wanted it planned. She didn't want to just take Colby and run. And plus, she couldn't leave without at least giving some thought as to whether or not to let Dixie know that she was on to the affair, that she was on to everything.

Liza stepped back, waiting for a moment, watching the door as Dixie pushed her way out and headed in the opposite direction down the hallway. Liza took a deep breath. "Same old tricks, Adam," she said softly. "You don't care who you hurt. You never cared. But now you'll know what it's like to be hurt. I'll make sure you know."


	61. Chapter Sixty

Part 60

October 2002- Tad Martin's House

Tad made his way down the stairs, looking around in amazement with a huge grin on his face. "Look at this place," he said. "This is fantastic. This is great." The house was done up completely with ghouls and decorations for Halloween. 

"I thought I'd surprise ya," Dixie said, standing in the foyer.

"I'm surprised. I'm surprised." he said, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her. "How did you get all this done?"

"Well the boys helped." Dixie said. "Before they disappeared to who knows where." Dixie paused. "As long as they get back in time for the party, all is well."

"Ah a Chandler bash," Tad said. "This should turn out to be a real bang."

Dixie looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, Tad. I know that this is the last place you want to be tonight and that Adam..."

"Forget about Adam." Tad said. "OK? I will steer clear of Adam and all things Chandler." 

"Don't ya think that's gonna be just a little bit impossible, seeing that you're gonna be in the man's palace?"

Tad laughed. "Do you want to go?"

"Well yeah, but..." 

Tad playfully held Dixie's lips closed with his fingers. "No buts," he said. "We're going to go, we're going to party hard," Dixie giggled. "We're going to have a good time, and then we'll come home and throw a little party of our own."

Dixie raised her eyebrows as Tad lowered his hand. "I like the way you think, Thaddeus," she said.

"Well everything for tonight is good and perfect. Mom and Pop are taking Katie. Jamie's going home with Brooke after the... suare. JR will probably end up over there too."

"Ah, you have this whole thing planned out, don't you?" Dixie laughed.

"Every last detail," Tad said. "I plan to make this Halloween a memorable one." 

"Every Halloween with you is a memorable one," Dixie laughed.

"Well lets' just agree that we're not going to let Adam ruin tonight for us. OK?"

Dixie smiled, standing on her toes and kissing him gingerly. "You got yourself a deal." 

**October 2002- The Boathouse**

Leo slowly made his way up the steps to the boathouse, peering in. "Hey, you," he said, spotting Greenlee sitting alone. "I thought I'd find you here." 

"I just needed an escape from all things real for a while," Greenlee said. "The Loft is way too empty I feel like I'm rattling around."

"But just think of the plus side to all of this, Greens." Leo sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "By this time tomorrow, we'll be furnishing the Loft in Paris." 

"Goodbye, Pine Valley," Greenlee said. "Bonjour, Paris. We've got the tickets?"

"For tonight," Leo said. "The keys to the new place." he pat his pocket. "And we sent the luggage ahead."

"Then there's nothing left for us to do." 

"Just call my brother," Leo said. Greenlee's face fell. "Oh come on, baby. I've gotta call David."

"Can't you wait until we're in the air?" Greenlee said. "He's going to say something that's going to change your mind about moving to Paris..." 

"I promised you Paris," Leo said. "I promised you Paris and you're gonna have Paris. We're gonna get on the plane tonight, I'm gonna get my window seat, we're gonna watch the cheesy movie and eat the little bag of peanuts, and we're gonna land in Paris. A new beginning."

Greenlee rested her head on his shoulder. "A new life," she said. "As long as I have you, Leo. I have everything." 


	62. Chapter Sixty One

Part 61

October 2002 - The Valley Inn   
  
"Coming!" Anna said, hearing a knock at the door to her room. She rested her hands on the small of her back, making her way to the door, swinging it open.   
  
"Am I still on your hate list or can I come in?"   
  
"I don't hate you, Jackson," Anna said, moving aside allowing him to enter. "You're the one person who's been there for me through everything, even if you did... keep me out of work."   
  
"You know my intentions were good," Jackson said.   
  
Anna looked at him silently for a moment. "They always are," she said. "I just think that whether or not I wanted to work during this pregnancy should have been my decision."   
  
"You had quite a scare."   
  
"It was just stress."   
  
"And you wouldn't be put under any more stress working this case, Anna? David's middle name is stress. You can't deny that."   
  
"No, I can't," she said. "But it still should have been my decision."   
  
"I saw you in a situation that was bigger than anyone and... I tried to see how this looked in the long run, Anna. I was playing by ear." He paused. "You are too special to me, for me to watch you hurt yourself because of David."   
  
"And you're a sweet man, Jackson," Anna said. "The sweetest man I know."   
  
"I just wanted to make sure there's no bad blood between us. To clear the air."   
  
Anna smiled. "The air is clear. I know your heart is in the right place."   
  
Jackson nodded. "In that case, I've got a free arm to the ball at the Chandler's this evening, and I'd love for you to accompany me."   
  
"Nothing like a masquerade to lift the spirits," Anna said. "What can I say? I'm all yours."   
  
**October 2002 - David Hayward's Cabin**   
  
David came quickly into the main room, grabbing a jacket and making his way to the front door, swinging it open, only to come face to face with Maureen.   
  
"David," Maureen said. "Thank God I caught you."   
  
"Right now is really not a good time, Maureen," David said, trying to walk passed her, but Maureen entered the cabin. "Won't you come in," he said sarcastically.   
  
Maureen turned to face David as he shut the door. She lifted her hand and rested it on the back of her neck. "I need to know everything, David." Maureen said. "I need to know the truth behind what I'm remembering."   
  
"I told you, Maureen..."   
  
"No, David. No. You know so much more than you're telling me. And I want to know. I need to know to... make sense of everything I'm feeling. David, just tell me... please."   
  
"Leave the past buried, Maureen." David said. "That's where it deserves to be."   
  
"No, it deserves to be dug up. I deserve to know. I know you were part of my life, David. I know that we had a relation... an intimate relationship. What I want to know is the details." David turned from her again and headed for the door. Maureen grabbed his arm, quick but not firm. "David, please. Please." David faced her. "Please, David." She paused. "Did I hurt you? Is that why you don't want to..."   
  
"No," David said. "No you didn't hurt me. You weren't capable."   
  
Maureen could see that she was reaching him. "Then what?" she said.   
  
"Maureen," he said, looking down at her.   
  
"Was it love at all, David?" Maureen choked. Her eyes were wide and pleading. Longing for the truth, for reassurance. "Because... I think... I think it was." David stepped closer to her. "I can feel it... David." she said softer as David lowered his head, silencing her as their lips met.


	63. Chapter Sixty Two

Part 62

October 2002 - Tempo Magazine   
  
There was a knock at Edmund's office door before it swung inward and Brooke entered. "Hey, Edmund," she said. "I need your editorial to get ready for copy." Edmund seemed distant, almost as if he hadn't even noticed her come in. "Edmund?" Edmund looked up at her. "Where are you today?" she asked approaching his desk.   
  
"Sorry," Edmund said. "My mind is just not here today. Give me... I need another hour for this piece."   
  
Brooke took a seat in front of him. "What's up?" she asked. Edmund shook his head. "Edmund, come on." Edmund tapped his pen on the desktop. "Oh," Brooke said with a nod, leaning back. "Maria?"   
  
Edmund nodded. "She moved out of Wildwind."   
  
"When did this..."   
  
"This morning," Edmund said. "I woke up... and there was a note. She needed to find answers... that she couldn't find with me. That... her memories were of David."   
  
"She remembers what David did..."   
  
Edmund stood, running his fingers back through his hair. "She remembers being involved with David."   
  
"Romantically?" He remained silent. "Oh, Edmund. Look, why don't you go home to your kids."   
  
Edmund shook his head. "I'd rather just get this finished," he said.   
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to..."   
  
"I'm fine!" Edmund snapped. Brooke jumped. He ran his fingers back through his hair again as he returned to his desk and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I'm sorry."   
  
Brooke nodded silently. "It's OK," she said.   
  
"I'd just really rather keep working."   
  
Brooke nodded again. "My door is open if you need to talk." Edmund nodded as Brooke approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Anytime."   
  
**October 2002 - Pine Valley Mall**   
  
"Wonder what Tad thought about the house," JR said as he walked with Jamie through the mall.   
  
"I think this year is better than I can remember," Jamie said. "And Dad is so much happier now."   
  
JR nodded. "Mom has really got a way of bringing out the best in him." Jamie and JR continued walking, stepping into one of the music stores. They stood on opposite sides of the divider, flipping through CD's. "You know," JR said, looking across at Jamie. "If we could just skip out of this party tonight."   
  
"It's probably gonna be lame."   
  
"Yeah, well that too. I don't know how Mom and Tad can even look at my Dad after what he did."   
  
"By firing my Dad?" Jamie said. "I know what you mean. That was cold."   
  
"Well, that's my Dad. A cold SOB. Mom's just such a forgiving person. She can't hold anything against anybody."   
  
"So I guess we just suck it up tonight, huh?" Jamie said with a sigh. "I can't think of anything better to do tonight besides going to a masquerade," he added sarcastically.   
  
"Look at the bright side of things, James. At least we won't get stuck at home, handing out candy to trick-or-treaters all night."   
  
Jamie shrugged. "I guess," he said.   
  
"We'll avoid my Dad completely." JR said. "How bad can it be?" 


	64. Chapter Sixty Three

Part 63

October 2002 - The Chandler Mansion   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Colby said, running up to Liza. "Look at the pretty dress Aunt Mia got me for the party."   
  
Liza crouched down. "Ooo," she said, looking up at the dress which Mia held. "And you have a mask too."   
  
"It has feathers on it," Colby beamed.   
  
Liza smiled. "That it does," she said.   
  
"Is Daddy gonna take me trick-or-treating too?"   
  
"What if Mommy takes you out this year?" Liza said.   
  
Colby tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "OK." she said   
  
Liza smiled. "Why don't you bring your dress up to your room, and in a little while, you can help decorate for the party."   
  
"OK!" Colby exclaimed. Mia handed Colby the dress and the little girl ran upstairs.   
  
"Be careful, sweetheart!" Mia called. She paused as Colby disappeared, turning to Liza. "She's so excited about tonight."   
  
"Yeah," Liza said. "Too bad we won't be staying for the whole thing." She sat.   
  
"You're taking her tonight?" Mia asked, sitting beside her.   
  
"The whole town is going to be here. It's the best time. We'll go out the back. By the time Adam realizes we're gone, we'll be far away from Pine Valley."   
  
"Where will you take her?"   
  
Liza shook her head. "The less you know about the whole thing, the better off you'll be, Mia. Trust me."   
  
"Are you just going to completely disappear with her?"   
  
"I'll call you, Mia," Liza explained. "I just can't tell you where I'm going. It's safer this way. For everyone."   
  
Mia stood. "Well... what about the whole affair? Are you going to let it go or tell Adam your on to him?"   
  
"I'm really not sure yet." Liza said, standing. "I'm sure whatever I do, he and Dixie will..."   
  
"Dixie?" Mia said. "That's who Adam's having the affair with. No way. How can you be so sure?"   
  
"I saw her Mia. She was here." Liza paused. "The whole thing started as soon as Dixie got back into town. It stopped when she and Tad left for California. Started up again once they got back, and then she comes here and tells Adam that she's... pregnant."   
  
"You talked to Tad about it?"   
  
"No!" Liza said, quickly. "I can't do that."   
  
"Why not?" Mia said.   
  
"I won't tell him. And you can't either, Mia." Mia was silent. "You can't."   
  
She nodded. "Fine," Mia said. "Not a word."   
  
"Thank you. Mia, thank you."   
  
Mia approached her. "Liza," she said "In case... I don't see you at the party..." She embraced her sister tightly. "Take care of yourself... and Colby." Mia held back her tears. "And... keep in touch. I won't ask where you are, just... call every now and then. OK?"   
  
Liza pursed her lips. "I will," she said. "Promise." Liza pulled back, think for a moment. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked.   
  
Mia thought. "You're the only one who can really answer that question. Just do what's in your heart. Your heart won't lie to you, Liza. The heart doesn't lie."


	65. Chapter Sixty Four

Part 64

**October 2002- The Serving Spoon**

"Picking up an order for Tempo again, Miss English?" the young man standing behind the cash register asked Brooke.

Brooke shook her head, flipping through her wallet. "Just me and my partner today," she said. "How much does that come to?"

"$17.50," he said. Brooke paid him. "It'll be another few minutes."

The door opened and Tad approached the register. "Picking up an order for Martin."

"That's $15.75," the young man said.

Tad paid and turned to Brooke as he received his food. "Fancy meeting you here," he said, adjusting the plastic grocery bag which he held in his hand.

"Ah, diaper duty," Brooke laughed.

"Diapers, formula and those little teething cookies." Tad said.

"Katie's teething?" Brooke said. 

"Taking it pretty well too. I mean aside from putting anything she can get her hands on, in her mouth. She has us on our toes." Tad paused. "You have a planning meeting with Edmund?"

"No," she said. "Kind of a pity party." Tad raised his eyebrows. "Maria left Wildwind." She paused. "To search out new horizons with David."

"Hayward?" Brooke nodded. "She's shacking up with the same guy who kept her hidden for five years? He made her think she was a murderer." 

"I thought it a bit... strange myself," Brooke said. "But Edmund's... he's heart broken." 

"And you?" Tad asked. 

"I'm not going to climb back into bed with him now that Maria's jumped ship if that's what you're saying. I've got plenty of my own problems to deal with at the moment, thank you."

"You'd better be careful tonight, Brooke."

"The party?" she said. "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going? This is going to be the event of the year."

"Well I'm really not expecting Adam and I to be on very good terms by this evening."

"Adam and I aren't on good terms either," Tad paused. "Well then again, I'm not sleeping with the guy." 

"OK, Tad. I really could do without the sarcasm." 

"So you're finally going to do the sensible thing tonight with him."

Brooke's take-out arrived. "I hope so," she said. "And after it hits the fan with Adam... I really think the last place I should be is masquerading around his home." She paused. "I don't think anyone will miss me too terribly."

"You can't shut yourself away after this."

"I'm not." she said. "I'm just glad that you're the only one who knows about this whole thing." 

"You don't count Liza?"

"Please don't remind me," Brooke said. 

"You sure I can't convince you to come?" Tad asked. "Dixie and I have already decided to completely avoid Adam."

"Really, Tad. I'll just stay home. You could give me a complete report in the morning."

"I'll give you the lowdown. Something noteworthy is bound to happen."

Brooke laughed. "I don't doubt that."

**October 2002- David Haywards's Cabin**

David's eyes eased open as he rubbed his face gently, looking to his side, seeing Maureen lying beside him. He leaned back, his mouth hanging open with a bit of uncertainty, before glancing back over at Maureen again. 

"This is really happening," he thought. "It's happened." For a brief moment, the future flashed before him. Just the thought of Edmund learning what had happened between his wife' and himself. It very well might have become a replay of Tad and Dixie, or Ryan and Gillian. But at those times, he could have cared less about the explosions. Something about this time was different though. The circumstances were different.

David gently slipped out of bed and slowly, quietly dressed. He walked out of the bedroom and into the main room of the cabin, approaching his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a silver flask, holding it in his hand, tilting it so that it reflected the light. He was still hell bent on revenge. Nothing had changed that fact. David had a devilish smirk on his face, clasping the flask tightly.

"Happy Halloween, Jack," he said. "This is sure to be one that you'll never forget." David paused with a grin. "Well.." he laughed. "Maybe not you, but I'll sure never forget it." 


	66. Chapter Sixty Five

Part 65

**October 2002- The Chandler Mansion**

Adam loosened his tie as he stepped inside. "Daddy!" Colby exclaimed, seeing Adam. She ran up to him, flying into his arms. 

"Hello my princess." Adam said

"Guess what, Daddy," Colby said. "I helped with the decorations."

"Oh you did," Adam said. "Well they are lovely." He paused. "I'll take you trick-or-treating in five minutes." 

"Mommy took me already," Colby said. 

"Colby, sweetie," Liza said, standing behind her. "Go on upstairs and get into your dress for the party."

"OK, Mommy," Colby said, running upstairs.

Adam folded his arms across his chest with a laugh. "Seems like you... have everything under control, Liza." he said

"Just about," Liza said. "where have you been?"

"Well I do own a company, Liza and if you've forgotten, I'm..."

"One man short. I know." Liza said. "Well maybe if you hadn't fired Tad..."

"I fired Tad because he didn't do his job." Adam interjected.

"You sure that's the only reason?" 

Adam stepped closer to her. "What exactly does that mean?" he asked. "Are you taking sides with Martin again, Liza?"

"Does Tad need me to take his side? Because if I need to, I will." Adam chuckled. "Oh Liza," he said. "Liza, Liza, Liza. Cut the best friend bull. Not that it isn't amusing. It really is." He paused. "Tad got exactly what was coming to him. Exactly what he deserved."

"And you always get what you want. Isn't that right, Adam?"

"You could put your money on that, my dear." Liza gave him an unamused smirk.

"I have to go help Colby put on her costume." she said. "I'm sure you'll be able to... keep yourself entertained before the guests arrive."

Adam waited for Liza to leave, before pulling out his cell phone. He dialed, waiting for an answer. "Good." he said into the receiver after a moment. "I haven't been able to get a hold of you in weeks. One might think you were avoiding me."

"I'm actually glad you called, Adam," Brooke said on the other end. "Because we need to talk."

**October 2002- Pine Valley Airport**

Leo stood at the payphone, waiting patiently as the line rang.

"This is David," the answering machine picked up. "I'm not at home. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

Leo took a deep breath as the answering machine beeped. "Hey, David, it's Leo. I was really hoping to talk to you before me and Greenlee got on the plane. Well anyway, I'll make it short. I've only got this one quarter and I don't want your machine to cut me off. What can I say, man?" Leo paused. "I just wanted to tell you that it's because of you that we're even going to Paris. Thank you, David. I'll give you a call once we get our new number but uh... I'd better get going, we're gonna be boarding soon." HE paused again. "I'm not gonna get all sappy, but I love ya bro. We'll call ya in a few days. Later. Oh... and hey, listen... stay out of trouble. OK? Bye."

Leo placed the phone back on the hook and stepped away, heading back towards the waiting area. Greenlee was still sitting there. "What's the deal, Greens?" he said. "Aren't we supposed to be boarding?" 

"Supposed to be," she said. "The flight is delayed. Why? I have no idea, but they're gonna make us sit her for who knows how much longer and..."

"Hey," he said. "So we get to Paris a few hours later than we planned. We're still gonna get there, babe."

Greenlee took a seat and Leo sat beside her. She rested her hand on top of his. "I just still don't believe this is really happening," she said. "That's it's finally happening."

"Well believe it, Greens," Leo said. "We're gonna live the dream. It's gonna be real. Everything we want to do, we're not gonna just talk about doing it, we're gonna do it. There's nothing stopping us. Not now, not ever."

Greenlee looked forward, resting her head on his shoulder. "Why do I still feel so weird about this then?"

"There's no need." Leo ran his fingers through her hair. "It's just like we said before. We're getting a new start. A new home and a new life. And I love you." Greenlee smiled. "So forget about the doomsday visions, Greens. We're gonna have it all. The two of us."


	67. Chapter Sixty Six

Part 66

October 2002- The Chandler Mansion

"You wanted to talk to me?" Adam said.

"Please just listen," Brooke said. "This is not an easy thing for me to do and I just want to say it."

"I see," Adam said. "Go on."

"I've thought about this, Adam. I've really thought about it." Brooke paused. "Liza knows about us. She knows about this whole affair. Now I don't know about you, but I don't like the way this seems to be going. This is just going to blow up, and I'm not prepared to be on the receiving end of things. I'm not ready for the rest of the town to know about this." She paused again. "We need to stop this while we still have a bit of dignity left. We still have the respect of our sons. I want to keep it that way."

Adam bit his bottom lip, folding his left arm across his chest, still holding the cellphone to his ear. "So this is it, Adam. This has to end." Brooke said. "You have been wonderful and I appreciate everything... you've done these past few months. But it ends here. Before someone gets hurt. So... please don't promise me the world. Don't promise me anything, just... let it end." Brooke choked. "I'm sorry." 

Adam heard the phone go dead as Brooke hung up. He lowered the cell from his ear, slamming it in his hand. He paused a moment, running his fingers through his silver hair. Liza stood over by the stairs, watching him, unnoticed. 

Mommy!" Colby called. Adam spun around, seeing Liza. Their eyes caught for a moment in a drawn out silence. "Mommy!" Colby said again.

"I'm coming, Colby," Liza said, turning from Adam just as silently and hurrying upstairs.

Adam held back for a moment, checking his watch. Not long before the guests were due to arrive. He turned himself, heading up to his room to change.

**October 2002- Pine Valley Airport**

Leo leaned back in his seat. Greenlee was curled up across two chairs, her head in his lap.

"Attention passengers," A voice came over the PA. "Flight 133 to Paris is now boarding."

"Hey," Leo gently nudged Greenlee. "Greens. We're boarding."

"What time is it?" Greenlee yawned.

"About eight. It's not long now."

Greenlee smiled. "Well I guess this is it, huh?"

Leo and Greenlee started towards the gate and boarded the plane. "Look at this, babe," Leo said, looking out the window. "Look out there. This is the last of Pine Valley you'll see. This is it. Here comes Paris."

Greenlee sat back in her seat on the aisle. "Are you gonna miss it? Pine Valley?"

Leo shrugged. "Just my brothers... and Maggie. Bianca." He paused. "But I can call them. We can see them on the holidays."

"You aren't having second thoughts."

"Why would I?" he said. "I want you to be happy, Greens. And as long as you're happy, I'm happy. No matter where we are. Pine Valley, Paris, Zimbabwe..." Greenlee smiled as Leo took her hand over the armrest.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," the flight attendant said to them.

"A few hours." Leo said.

"I can almost see it already." Greenlee said, sitting back. "The bright lights."

"Welcome to flight 133. Destination, Paris France." The captain's voice came over the PA system. "It looks like smooth sailing from here, folks, so sit back, relax," Greenlee rested her head on Leo's shoulder. "And enjoy your flight." 


	68. Chapter Sixty Seven

Part 67

October 2002- The Chandler Mansion

The ballroom of the Chandler Mansion was already bustling as car after car pulled up outside.

Jackson escorted Anna up to the mansion, pausing briefly at the door to share a laugh. Anna smiled at the witty comment he made, resting her hand on his chest as she did.

A few feet back, David stood, his face was drawn, fire burning in his eyes. He couldn't even bear to watch Jackson with Anna. The woman who had the power to change him, to make him a better man. She had given up on him, moved on with her life. And it was because of Jackson. It was because of him that Anna didn't want anything to do with David. It was because of him that their dreams had been shattered.

Seeing the anger on his face, Maureen slowly approached David, grasping his arm gently. Her eyes were large and pleading in her silence, but David still managed to brush her off.

Edmund arrived next, purely by coincidence, standing back slightly, watching as his Maria got all chummy with David Hayward. Edmund's patience with the doctor was wearing thin. His heart ached as he watched Maureen hang onto David. He was even more hurt by the way that David was handling the situation, taking advantage if her.

Meanwhile, inside, Liza stood silently in Colby's room. She walked over to the bed, picking up the stuffed frog that Adam had bought when the little girl was born. She didn't know what to make of her emotions. How she could think that Adam Chandler could ever remain faithful to her and only her was beyond Liza's grasp. But what upset her even more was the fact that he could sleep with Dixie. And even though she wanted more than anything to tell Tad about what she had discovered, she knew that the news would destroy him.

Liza walked over to the window, looking out at the arriving guests. Tad Martin wasn't hard to spot. The only person arriving with two teenage boys who could think of a thousand different places that they would have rather been that evening. And then Liza saw Dixie. How could she stand there, hand in hand with Tad, convincing him that the baby she was carrying was really his? But Liza knew the truth. She had never thought of Dixie as the type of person to get even, but perhaps that was exactly what this whole thing was, payback. Payback for what had happened all those years earlier between herself and Tad. None of that mattered anymore. Not after tonight. Adam would what, in Liza's opinion, had been coming to him for a long time.

Outside, Jake Martin ran to catch up to his brother. Dixie fell back, greeting Mia, marveling at the fact that Jake had managed to get the night off, no strings attached. They laughed slightly, and Mia congratulated Dixie about that baby, even if Liza was convinced that the child was Adam's. She had swore to Liza that she wouldn't say a word. Not to Tad, not to anyone, and she was set on keeping that promise.

Inside the music played, the conversations carried on. The home was decorated to the nines. It was an amazing sight and was promising to be a truly unforgettable evening.


	69. Chapter Sixty Eight

Part 68

October 2002 - The Chandler Mansion   
  
All was going wonderfullly inside the mansion. The floor was a sea of masks as Liza made her way into the ballroom, mingling among the guests, looking around almost aimlessly, not sure if she was looking for Tad or Dixie or even Adam.   
  
"Liza," Mia said, lightly reaching out for her arm. "You're still here."   
  
"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I'm still here. I haven't had half a minute to get away."   
  
"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"   
  
"I'm sure," she said. "I've thought a lot about this. It's the right thing to do. As soon as I can get away, I'll go upstairs, get Colby, and get out of here."   
  
"And you'll call me?" Mia asked.   
  
"I'll call you," Liza said. "Once I get settled with Colby I'll call you."   
  
Mia nodded. "Please be careful, Liza. OK?"   
  
Liza smiled. "You know, Mia. There is something you can do for me."   
  
"Anything," Mia said.   
  
"Keep Adam down here. Don't let him near Colby."   
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem." Mia motioned across the room where Adam was very clearly occupied. "What about Dixie?"   
  
"I don't..."   
  
"Liza... think before you act with her."   
  
"She should have thought before she acted with my husband."   
  


* * *

"You know we shouldn't be up here," Dixie laughed as Tad led her out onto the balcony, overlooking the Chandler estate.   
  
"Oh, I don't think Adam'll mind," Tad said. "They won't even miss us."   
  
Dixie smiled as she walked over to the railing, looking out over the courtyard. "So why'd ya bring me up here? To look at the stars?"   
  
Tad came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his hand on her swollen belly. He rested his face next to hers. "Well it's the perfect night for that," he said. "But..."Tad turned Dixie to face him, taking her hands. He sat her down on a bench, standing before her. "Star gazing isn't what I had planned."   
  
"It's not?" she said, looking up at him.   
  
Tad shook his head. "I told you that tonight would be memorable."   
  
"You did," Dixie smiled.   
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time. Since the day you came back into my life. All those months that I spent without you were the longest months of my life. And when I thought that you had died in that car crash... Dixie, I just wanted to die myself." Tad paused. "I know that we've been through a lot. But we always get through it. And we always will get through anything... together." Tad took a deep breath. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to have to spend another day without you." He paused. "I know I'm not the most traditional guy in the world, so I'm just going to do this the best way I know how, from the heart."   
  
Dixie's eyes widened as she saw Tad descend, perching himself on one knee before her. Her hands covered her mouth at the sight of a tiny velvet box. He opened it slowly, revealing the diamond engagement ring. Dixie let out a soft laugh, completely surprised. She grinned as Tad took her hand.   
  
"This road seems strangely familiar," Tad smiled. "I would love to give us another shot, make this fourth time the one that lasts forever. So... what I'm trying to say is... Dixie Cooney, will you marry me?"   
  
Tears filled Dixie's eyes. It was almost like a dream, listening to Tad declare his undying love for her. She couldn't even speak. She smiled widely, her eyes connecting with Tad's almost unable to utter the word.   
  
"Yes," Dixie said practically inaudibly. She laughed. "Oh, Tad. Yes!"   
  
Tad slipped the ring slowly on Dixie's finger. Dixie's breath caught as she leaned forward wrapping her arms around him, lingering there for a moment before they pulled back.   
  
Tad gazed deeply into her eyes. He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek. "I love you."   
  
Dixie smiled. "I love you." Tad leaned his head in, meeting her lips with his, drawing on a deep passionate connection that only they shared. After thirteen years, they still had that connection and they could feel in their hearts that this time would be forever. 


	70. Chapter Sixty Nine

  


Part 69

October 2002- The Chandler Mansion  
  
David stood by the punch bowl, a devious look on his face. His hand slipped discretely into his pocket, feeling the top of the flask, just waiting for the right moment. He looked around the room, he saw Anna and Jackson across the floor. Edmund kept his eyes locked on him. David couldn't help but give him a smug wave, causing Edmund to turn away. David laughed softly as he went back to casing the room. He saw Tad Martin return to the ballroom from upstairs, surprisingly alone. He watched Adam Chandler make what seemed to be small talk with a few of the guests. But with Adam, he knew it was much more than small talk. Adam had been so engrossed, he didn't even notice Liza disappear up to the second floor, but David had noticed. He was watching everyone.  
  
"You're just going to stand here all night?" Maureen asked, coming up behind him. David remained silent. "David?" He turned to her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all," he gazed across the room again.  
  
Anna and Jackson were still standing among a small group of people. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Anna asked him.  
  
"Positive," Jackson said. "I'm fine. Looks like we have an audience." He motioned across at David.  
  
"I'm surprised he came." Anna said.   
  
"I'm surprised who he's with. What's going on here?"  
  
Anna was shocked as she watched Maureen with David. "How did David manage to gain her trust?" Jackson shook his head. "You're never going to get anything against him without Maureen..."  
  
"Anna," Jackson said. "We're not here tonight about work... or David. Just enjoy yourself tonight. OK?"  
  
Anna nodded slowly walking with Jackson across the room slightly.  
  
Tad had come to a stop beside Mia, poking at her mask. "Is that you, Mia?" he joked.  
  
"Funny, Tad," Mia said. "Well don't you seem surprisingly happy."  
  
"Well I am," he said. "I'm gonna wait for Dixie for that one."  
  
Mia smiled with raised eyebrows. "Where is Dixie anyway?"   
  
"Out on the upper deck," Tad laughed. "You know, I'm really surprised that tonight is going well... I mean without some sort of explosion with Adam and Liza."  
  
"Oh?" Mia asked wide eyed. "Why would they start something?"  
  
"Well you know Adam. I'm the last person he wants here. But with everything going on, I wouldn't let Dixie come alone."  
  
"With everything going on?"  
  
"Yeah," Tad said. "I thought Jake told you."  
  
"Jake knows too?" Mia asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was pretty common knowledge by now."  
  
"And you're OK with this?"  
  
"Well no," Tad said. "But I'm dealing with it."  
  
Mia's mouth gaped slightly. "I can't believe you're OK with this whole affair."  
  
"Affair? I was talking about my job," Tad paused. "You know about the affair?"  
  
"Liza knows about it," Mia said. "She told me earlier about how she heard Adam talking with her."  
  
"Well Brooke did the sensible thing," Tad said. "So it's over now and..."  
  
"Brooke?" Mia said. "Liza said that Adam's been sleeping with Dixie."  
  
"That's crazy," Tad said. "Why would Dixie... after everything that happened over the years?" Tad grew a bit nervous. "Where's Liza?"  
  
"She went upstairs..."  
  
Tad's eyes widened. "Dixie..." Tad hurried passed Mia quickly trying to push his way through the crowd.  
  
Suddenly with a loud crash, the party came to a sudden halt. Everyone turned towards the stairs to see a mass lying at the bottom. Tad managed to get through, hurriedly crouching down. His heart practically stopped.  
  
"Dixie!" Tad said, putting his hand under her head. "Oh my God."  
  
Jamie had come up, attempting to crouch down beside Tad. Tad removed his hand revealing the crimson color. Jamie's jaw dropped. "Oh God, Dixie. Dixie!" Tad reached up, grabbing Jamie's arm, blood getting all over his sleeve. Jamie's breath caught as he quickly turned from Tad and pushed his way through the crowd again.  
  
Tad put his hand back behind Dixie's head again. "Dixie?" he said. "Will somebody just get an ambulance!" He screamed. "Dixie. Come on baby." He turned out again. "Where the hell is my brother?!" he said, looking back at Dixie. "Come on hone. Come on, Dix. Hang in there, baby."   



	71. Chapter Seventy

  


Part 70

October 2002- Brooke English's House  
  
Brooke plopped herself down onto the sofa with a loud sigh. She pursed her lips, leaning back and shutting her eyes. Happiness was a foreign word to her, but she knew deep down in her heart that she had done the right thing by breaking off the affair. She knew that this was the only way that she would be able to face her son... to face herself, to move on with her life. Moving on... without Adam, without Edmund. On her own.  
  
Brooke had just finally begun to relax with her feet up, when the doorbell rang. It was a frantic ring, causing Brooke to jump to her feet. She made her way to the door and swung it open. Jamie stood on the other side, blood all over his shirt sleeve from where Tad had grabbed him.  
  
"Oh my God," Brooke said.  
  
"There was an accident..." Jamie said in the verge of tears. "At the Chandler's..."  
  
"Tad..."  
  
"It's Dixie mom. She's... there's so much blood. Mom... the blood."  
  
"Are they taking her to PVH?" Brooke said. "Jamie?" Jamie couldn't answer. She grabbed her jacket ushering him back out to the car.  
  
October 2002- Flight 133  
  
"Oh stop it," Greenlee laughed, punching Leo gently in the arm. "The movie's gonna start."  
  
"Nothing like a cheesy airline movie," Leo said, picking up an inflight magazine. "I think I'll stick to the pages."  
  
"Suit yourself." Greenlee said, putting on her headphones and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
A little time passed. Greenlee let out a few soft giggles at the film. Leo slowly flipped through the pages of the magazine. Suddenly, the television went dead. The lights flickered and the cabin began to shake. Greenlee sat erect, looking over at Leo. The flight attendants instructed the passengers to fasten their seatbelts and then fastened their own.  
  
The plane continued to buck as Leo reached over for Greenlee's hand. The passengers were panicked, screaming, crying. The fear was completely obvious in Greenlee's eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. They knew that this was it. They could feel it, death, looming in the air, but they were helpless.  
  
Leo looked Greenlee in the eyes, mouthing the words over the commotion. I love you.'  
  
October 2002- Pine Valley Hospital  
  
Tad paced nervously outside the doors to the Emergency Room, trying to get a clear look into the window. Everyone else: Mia, Jackson, Anna, JR, Edmund, Maureen, and somehow even David, who had managed his way in, sat in the waiting room. Jake was working on Dixie, despite the arguments of the staff that he was too close to the case.  
  
The silence was almost unbearable. With the exception of the mumbling voices on the television, one could hear a pin drop.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Brooke hurried off with Jamie. Jamie made his way into the waiting room while Brooke approached Tad.  
  
"Tad?" she said.   
  
"Liza took off," Tad said softly at first, his voice growing a little more harsh. "She pushed Dixie down a flight of stairs and then took off."  
  
"Why on Earth would Liza push Dixie..."  
  
"Because, Brooke." Tad said, not noticing Edmund come up behind them. "She thought that this affair Adam was having... she thought Dixie was his mistress. So now I might lose... Dixie and my child because..."  
  
"...Of me," Brooke said. "Because I slept with Adam." Edmund stood stunned at Brooke's declaration. "Oh God, Tad. This is my fault," Tad began pacing once again as Brooke turned. She saw Edmund, knowing that he had her the whole conversation.  
  
Still the floor remained silent. The waiting room was practically motionless.   
  
"Turn that up," David said, looking at the television.  
  
"Not now, David," Anna said with a hint of disgust.   
  
David jumped to his feet. "I said turn it up." He quickly approached the TV, raising the volume,  
  
"...On the outskirts of Pine Valley." The news anchor said. "Again, this is Breaking News. We learned just moments ago that Flight number 133 out of Pine Valley has in fact gone down on the outskirts of town. As recovery missions continue, we have received word that there appears to be no survivors. We will keep you up to date..."  
  
"Oh my God," David said as he returned to his seat to grab his coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anna said as David left the room. "David!"  
  
"I have to get down there."  
  
"David..."  
  
"That's Leo's plane, Anna."   



	72. Chapter Seventy One

Part 71

October 2002 - Pine Valley Crash Site   
  
The dust hadn't even had enough time to clear as the rescue crews cased the crash site. David hurried up to the roped off area, attempting to get inside the perimeters.   
  
"You can't go in there," David heard.   
  
"I'm a doctor." David said. The man grabbed him as he slipped under the ropes. "Get your hands off of me!"   
  
"David!" Anna called. He hadn't even noticed that she had followed him there. She flashed her badge quickly at the man holding David. "Anna Devane," she said. "Chief of Police."   
  
"What do you want me to do with this guy?" the man asked.   
  
"David," she said. "You are not helping here."   
  
"I am still a doctor, Anna..." David said.   
  
"That is not why you're here. We both know that. I am just as concerned about Leo and Greenlee as you are. But you can not do anything for them when you're like this." Anna paused, looking at the other man. "How does it look?"   
  
"Nothing yet," he said. "I don't think anyone could have survived this one."   
  
"Keep searching." Anna said. She lifted the rope. "Come on, David." David didn't move. "David, let's go. You're only getting in the way. Let them do their jobs."   
  
David stepped back under the rope, looking at the site. "You know... Leo only stayed in the Godforsaken town because of me." David said. "Because I managed once again to mess up my life. He stayed here when he and Greenlee could have been in Paris months ago. And now look."   
  
"Stop it," Anna said. "Stop David. Blaming yourself for this isn't going to make it go away. You couldn't have prevented this an you know it."   
  
David stepped away from her slightly, pushing his hair back. Anna's eyes followed him silently.   
  
"Hey!" They heard one of the rescuers call. "Hey! We've got a live one over here!"   
  
David turned abruptly. He and Anna watched a gurney be rushed over to the site. David quickly approached the ropes, watching as he held his breath. Anna, without even thinking, reached forward and took his hand. He looked back at her briefly.   
  
"Coming through!" The gurney was quickly pushed passed David and Anna to the awaiting ambulance.   
  
David's jaw dropped as he watched the practically lifeless body being wheeled passed them. "My God," he said. "Leo."   
  
"Go. Go with your brother," Anna said. "Take Dr. Hayward to PVH with you." she said to the paramedics. "Go. I'll stay here."   
  
David hurried with the paramedics to the ambulance. Anna pulled out her cell phone. "Joe," she said. "This is Anna Devane."   
  
"Anna," Joe said.   
  
"David is on his way in from the plane crash site."   
  
"With a victim?"   
  
"It's Leo, Joe. So far... he's the only survivor."   
  
"Greenlee?"   
  
"They haven't found her yet." she paused. "Joe... you can't let David into the ER. He'll fall apart. Especially if this is as bad as it looks."   
  
**October 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital**   
  
Tad sat in a chair directly outside the Emergency Room. He leaned forward, his head resting in his hands. He would glance up at the clock, watching it tick away the time, minute by painstaking minute. The minutes turned to hours, and the hours just seemed to keep coming as Jackson approached him, holding out a cup of coffee. Tad shook his head and Jackson took a seat beside him.   
  
"You think I'd know better," Tad said, keeping a forward stare.   
  
Jackson turned his head to look at him. "Better about what?" he asked.   
  
"The Chandler Mansion," he said. "The place is cursed or something. For Dixie at least. I mean... you don't know how deja vu' this is."   
  
"Dixie is gonna pull through this, Tad," Jackson said.   
  
Tad glanced over towards the waiting room. Jamie was sitting separated from everyone else, the color practically drained from his face as he tugged at his bloodied shirt sleeve. JR stood across the room from him, his head resting back against the wall and his arms folded across his chest.   
  
"Why don't you go in there and be with the boys." Jackson said to Tad. "Your brother will come and get you." Tad shook his head and Jackson puthis hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be alright."   
  
The doors to the hospital flew open and David entered following the gurney." Dr. Martin?" one of the paramedics said. "We've got head trauma, broken ribs and a possible punctured lung."   
  
"Take him into room two," Joe said. David started to follow him. "David."   
  
"It's my brother, Joe," David said.   
  
"Which is why I can't let you into the ER." Joe said as Tad made his way towards them.   
  
"I want to..."   
  
"Let them do their jobs, David," Tad said.   
  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Martin." David looked at Tad.   
  
"I know that the longer you stand out here arguing with my father, the longer there isn't a doctor in there with your brother. So let him do his job." Tad looked at Joe. "Go ahead, Pop."   
  
Joe hurriedly entered the ER as David sank down into a seat. Silence once again. And so the time continued to creep along. The hands on the clock crawled around the face. Tension was high when suddenly the hospital doors swung inward again. David looked up as Anna slowly approached him.   
  
"Anna?" David said. "Is it Greenlee? Did they find Greenlee?" Anna nodded slowly. "Well what hospital are they bringing her to? Here?"   
  
"David..." Anna said.   
  
"Are they bringing her to another..."   
  
"David..." Anna crouched down and took his hands, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."   
  
"No," David said. "Don't say that, Anna."   
  
"Greenlee... she didn't survive the crash. They found her a little while ago." Anna paused. "I'm so sorry, David."   
  
David stood, walking over to the doors of the ER. Anna followed as he looked through the window at the doctors working on his brother. "He's in there fighting for his life." David said in a raspy voice. "And now... even if Leo pulls through... this news is going to kill him for sure."


	73. Chapter Seventy Two

Part 72

November 2002- Pine Valley Hospital 

3am. The doctors had been in the ER all night. The waiting room was silent, now because nobody could manage to keep their eyes open. Nobody except for Tad and Brooke.

Tad sat just as motionless as he had before, feeling just as helpless. Brooke was hit all at once with a feeling of guilt and responsibility. She couldn't help but blame herself for everything that had happened because of the choices she had made.

"Tad?" Jake said, entering the waiting room.

Tad jumped to his feet. "Is she OK?" he said. "Dixie... Is Dixie OK?"  
"We're doing everything we can for her, Tad," Jake said. "The fall... it was pretty bad. She came down pretty hard."

"Is she alright? And.. the baby? Did she lose the baby?"

"By some strange miracle of God... the baby survived the fall."

Tad let out a heavy sigh of relief. "So Dixie's OK."

Jake was silent for a moment. "She comes in and out of consciousness. We got most of the bleeding stopped which is good."

"Don't talk to me as my brother, Jake. Tell me as a doctor."

"Dixie has... she has moments of lucidity. She might even open up her eyes and get a few words out but... there's still some bleeding that we can't get to because of the pregnancy."

"So... so what?" Tad said. "You're just going to let her bleed?"

"If we go in without a specialist, we could kill them both."

"And if you don't go in?" Jake was silent. "Jake, what happens if you don't operate?"

"It's better to wait for the specialist. Trust me, Tad, OK? Take my word on this one."

"What happens if you wait, Jake?" Tad said. "I'm no doctor, but even I can tell you that internal bleeding isn't good."

"We have it enough under control so that we can wait. And when... the specialist gets here, he'll decide on the best course of action." Tad ran his fingers back through his hair. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was best."

David couldn't keep himself still for much longer. He was beyond anticipation as he stood and approached the doors to the ER. The doctors had finished working on Leo and Joe was monitoring him before he would be moved to a room.

Joe stepped back from Leo, heading for the door. "David," Joe said. "Leo's awake. We're about to moved him, but he's asking for you."

"What the prognosis?" David asked. 

"He has a few cracked ribs, a slight concussion... he was lucky, David. Very, very lucky. I expect him to make a full recovery."

David took a deep breath, nodding. He slowly made his way into the ER. 

"David," Leo said, weakly. "Am I... glad to see you."

David stood beside his brother. "You gave us a scare there, Leo." David said.

Leo managed a soft laugh. "I'm too much of a pain to even think... of checking out of her now." Leo brought his arm across his ribs. "Besides... me and Greenlee... have a mission to accomplish." David's face fell. "So when do I get to see her, David?" David remained silent. "David?"

He didn't want to tell him. David would have given anything if he didn't have to tell Leo the truth. There was no easy way. "You were..." David spoke slowly. "the only... survivor of the crash, Leo. You were the only one."

"Greenlee?" Leo said.

David shook his head. "Greenlee didn't make it, Leo. They found her..."

"No," Leo said, "No... no way. Greenlee's not dead. She's got too much spunk to just give up." Leo shut his eyes, leaning his head back. "Go check her David. She can't be dead. She's not. Check her." Leo stared up at the ceiling. "Somebody made a mistake... a big mistake. My wife's not gone. She can't be gone."

"Leo..." David rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, growing silent. 

Tears welled up in Leo's eyes as he kept an upward glance. David's grip gently tightened with reassurance. Just watching the _expression on Leo's face was enough to tear a person to pieces. And as much as David wanted to tell his brother that everything would be alright, he couldn't say the words. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't believe them, or because he didn't think Leo would believe them. And so the room grew quiet, and although no words were spoken, the silence expressed what words at the moment couldn't. Sorrow. Compassion. Remembrance. 


	74. Chapter Seventy Three

Part 73

November 2002- Tempo Magazine

The day had to go on. No matter how badly Brooke wanted to lock herself at home out of guilt, she knew that she couldn't do that. Brooke wished that she could go back and change everything, but she knew it wasn't possible. The damage had been done and now all that she could do was sit back and look at the consequences.

For a few months of escape from reality, her actions had caused so much turmoil. Adam and Liza, Tad and Dixie. Dixie didn't even know anything. She didn't deserve to be dragged into the middle of this. Dixie wasn't the one who should have been lying in that hospital bed and Brooke knew that. And then there were the boys. JR had just gotten his mother back and now he had to watch her face this kind of an ordeal. Brooke had seen him the night before. He was distant, distraught. Jamie was a mess. He had been through a lot this past year, starting with the whole ordeal with Vanessa Cortlandt. Right now, another tragedy was the last thing he needed. Then her thoughts moved to little Katie. She wasn't even six months old yet. Brooke just shuttered at the thought.

She hadn't spoken to Tad since the night before. He was hurt, which was understandable. He had warned her more than once to end the affair and she didn't listen. And if he never said another word to her, Brooke wouldn't blame him.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund said, stepping into her office.

"I work here," Brooke said. "And work I must... because I've got editing coming out my ears over here and..."

"It's not your fault, Brooke." Edmund interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you talking to Tad at the hospital. I know about Adam."

"I don't want to talk about it, Edmund. OK? So just drop it."

"I'm not standing in judgment, Brooke. I don't want to see you beat yourself up over..."

"Over what?" Brooke said, standing. "Over nothing? This was hardly nothing. This wasn't nothing, Edmund. I could have gotten Dixie killed."

"Stop!" Edmund held his hand out. "OK, just stop right there, Brooke. Stop... right there. Stop making this whole thing about what you did. You made a mistake..."

Brooke laughed. "I've been making a hobby of that lately. Everything I've done these past nine months has been a mistake. All the way back to Valentine's Day."

"Brooke..."

"I just keep opening myself up to all sorts of disappointment. And I... screw up... everyone else's lives at the same time. Tad and Dixie... you and Maria..."

"You didn't..." 

"Oh no? So you're telling me that this was right? What happened between me and Adam was right? What happened between me and you..." she paused. "Maybe with us it was a wrong place wrong time type of thing." Brooke wiped her eyes. "Maybe if it had just been different... if everything had been different and we had that chance, Edmund..."

Unexpectedly, Edmund pulled her towards him, their lips meeting. Brooke grew limp in his arms momentarily, before finally giving in.

**November 2002- Chandler Enterprises**

"No!" Adam yelled into the phone. "The police are probably already looking for her... I don't care what you have to do. You find her and you find my daughter..." He paused, running his fingers back through his hair. "I don't know where she is! Would I need you to find her if I knew where she was?!... I don't care! I don't care! Find my daughter!"

Adam slammed the phone down before standing and beginning to pace the office. He returned to the phone. "Claire," he said. "Get me Mia Saunders." He sat behind his desk as his secretary rang the line through.

"Hello?" Mia answered after a moment.

"We need to meet." Adam said. 

"I don't know what help I could be to you," Mia said. "I already told you, Adam."

"We need to meet, Mia," Adam said again.

Mia sighed. "I can meet you in an hour... at Chandler."

"One hour." Adam said before hanging up the phone. He stood once again, pacing the office. "You made a mistake, Liza, my dear. " he said. "You made a very, very big mistake." 


	75. Chapter Seventy Four

**Part 74**

**November 2002- Tempo Magazine**

Caught completely off guard, Brooke remained weak in Edmund's arms, even making the connection mutual, kissing him back. But, suddenly Brooke pulled away. "Edmund," she said. "Edmund, I want to, but..."

"But..." Edmund said. "But is never good."

"I've completely destroyed three marriages. I knew about Maria and I kept you from her. I had an affair with Adam and now Liza and Colby are God knows where. And... My God, I almost got Dixie killed. It should have been me who went head first down those stairs, not her. Plus, I destroyed any type of friendship that I had with Tad... that Tad had with Liza."

"David stole what I had with Maria," Edmund said. "Adam... destroyed whatever type of marriage he had with Liza ages ago. And Dixie... what happened to Dixie..."

"Was avoidable, Edmund," Brooke paused, resting her hand on the back of her neck. "Look. Maureen is remembering." 

"She's remembering David."

"But that's just the beginning. She's going to remember being Maria. She's going to remember you and then she's going to want you back. And you'll go back to her. I know you." Brooke moved her hand to her cheek briefly. "I love you so much, Edmund. I love you... so much. Call me selfish, but I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you again."

Edmund took a deep breath, running his fingers back through his hair. "Brooke, I'm sor..."

"Look Edmund," Brooke interrupted him. "I've got... a lot of work to do. OK? I'm really... busy, so umm..." she slowly backed away from him and headed back to her desk. She was silent for a long time. "I have to finish this before the end of the day."

"Brooke..." Edmund stepped forward.

"Edmund," Brooke shook her head. "I have work to do." Edmund remained motionless for a long moment, just looking at her, before giving a slow nod. He turned and reluctantly left the office.

Brooke sat back in her chair, shutting her eyes with a deep sigh. She sniffled slightly, opening her eyes and looking towards the door. "Don't do this, Brooke," she said to herself. "You're going to open yourself up to another mess and you're just going to get your heart broken again." She paused, dabbing the tears from her eyes. "Damn it, Edmund. Why did you have to..." she brought her fingers gently up to her lips with a long pause. "Oh Edmund..."

**November 2002- Mia Saunders' Apartment**

Mia stepped out of the bedroom, gathering her hair up in a ponytail, but releasing it immediately. "OK..." she said, searching aimlessly. "Keys. Where are you? Where are you?" Mia continued to search, picking up papers and moving around random objects. After a few moments, she found them lying very obviously by the kitchen sink. She picked them up, clutching them in her hand and then turning as the phone rang.

Mia sighed. "Oh... hold on a minute," she said, walking over to the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mia," Liza's voice was heard on the other end. "Mia, it's me."

"Liza?" Mia asked. "Where in the world are you?"

"I already told you I can't..."

"The cops are all over the place looking for you."

"Adam doesn't miss a beat does he?"

"This isn't about Adam, Liza. This is about Dixie."

"Oh of course it is," Liza said. "So... what's going on with her now? Adam's had enough of her now that I'm gone?"

"You're not serious," Mia said. "You've gotta know they're coming after you on attempted murder. And that's if Dixie lives. You left her in bad shape, Liza."

There was silence for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew you were upset about Adam, but... it wasn't Dixie who he was having the affair with. I don't know how you could just... I mean... Liza... I told you not to do something you would regret."

"All I did was speak to Dixie before I left," Liza said. "We hardly even touched the affair. It was brief."

"And after that, she took a header down a flight of stairs. Everyone is convinced she was pushed." Mia paused as Liza remained silent. "So what do you know about it, Liza?" 


	76. Chapter Seventy Five

Part 75

November 2002- Mia Saunders' Apartment  
  
"What do you know about Dixie's fall?" Mia asked.  
  
"You don't honestly think that I pushed Dixie down a flight of stairs." Liza replied.  
  
"What I think... is that you were upset last night. I don't want to believe that you could do something like..."  
  
"I did not push Dixie down the stairs! I didn't even know that she had fallen." she paused. "And if it wasn't Dixie Adam was sleeping with, who was it?"  
  
Mia thought quickly. "Right now that doesn't matter. What matters, Liza, is that the cops... and Adam's investigators are trying to track you down."  
  
"They won't find us."  
  
"You're making yourself look guilty by running."  
  
"This isn't running," Liza explained. "I'm not guilty of anything."  
  
"Well Adam and Tad... and a lot of other people don't think that's the case. They think you took off to save your own behind. And now Adam's trying to get information out of me."  
  
"About what?" Liza asked. "You don't know anything."  
  
"That's what I told him." Mia paused. "Liza, Adam's coming after you on kidnapping. And if the cops get to you on this attempted murder..."  
  
"I didn't try to kill anyone. Tad has to know that I wouldn't..."  
  
"Tad's leading the charge." Mia paused. "I have to admit, you leaving town the same night that Dixie just so happens to tumble... it doesn't look good for you, Liza."  
  
"Well I can't come back to Pine Valley. I won't do that."  
  
"You're giving Adam more ammunition."  
  
"He won't find us. Nobody will. We are somewhere where he wouldn't even think of looking. Somewhere Adam wouldn't even want to think of looking. Trust me." Mia was silent on the other end. "Mia? Are you still there?"   
  
"Yeah," Mia spoke slowly. "I just..."  
  
"You don't believe that I didn't push Dixie." Liza said. "You think I did it?"  
  
"I believe you, Liza, I do. But...Dixie fell somehow. And you went upstairs right before it happened. Tad knows you think it was Dixie having the affair with Adam. And now you skip town."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe Dixie just fell?"  
  
"I know that's a possibility, Liza." Mia said. "But you are really not helping yourself by leaving town."  
  
"And if I come back, which I'm not, it wouldn't help either."  
  
"Adam is going to be all over me. What do I tell him?"  
  
Liza paused, taking a deep breath. "You tell him the truth," she said. "You don't know where I am. You didn't see me leave." She paused. "I'm doing this for Colby, Mia."  
  
"I know... I won't tell him a thing. I promise. I never even heard from you."  
  
November 2002- Jackson Montgomery's Office  
  
Jackson sat behind his desk, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Papers laid in front of him. The Flight 133 crash, The Liza Colby attempted murder/kidnapping, The files on David Hayward. There weren't enough hours in the day.  
  
A knock came at Jackson's door. "Come on in," he said. Jack pushed himself back in his seat as the door opened and Bianca entered. "Hello, sweetheart." he said.  
  
"It's not true, is it?" Bianca asked. "I heard it on the radio this morning." She paused. "Did Leo's plane really crash?"  
  
Jackson stood and approached his niece. He held her shoulders. "It's true, Bianca. It happened last night."  
  
Bianca's jaw dropped as she shook her head. "No, Uncle Jack," she said. "He... called me before he left for the airport. He told me... that he was going to fly me out to see his new apartment. Is he... is he dead, Uncle Jack? Did he and Greenlee... did they..."  
  
Jackson lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks, watching the tears form in her eyes. "Leo is at the hospital." he said, "They brought him there last night."  
  
"He's OK?" Jackson nodded. Bianca sighed with relief. "And Greenlee?" Jackson was silent. "Uncle Jack..."  
  
"Leo was the only one," Jack said, "He was the only one, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh my God," Bianca brought her hands up to her mouth. "Leo... I have to go see him. I have to go to the hospital..." Jackson paused, stepping back to his desk, grabbing his coat and car keys. "Oh you don't... you don't have to... you don't have to come, Uncle Jack."  
  
Jackson stepped towards her again, pulling her into an embrace. Bianca rested her head on his chest. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart." he said. "Everything's going to be alright. OK? I promise."


	77. Chapter Seventy Six

Part 76

November 2002- Pine Valley Hospital  
  
Leo pushed himself up in bed slowly, painfully. He cast his arm across his ribs with a cringe. He tried his hardest to push himself out of bed as the room door swung open.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Joe said approaching Leo. "You need to rest."  
  
"I need to get outa here," Leo said. "There's no way I can rest. I need to get out of here."  
  
"It hasn't even been 24 hours. You were in a terrible accident."  
  
"An accident?" Leo said. "My wife is dead. I promised her Paris. I promised her a fresh start... and then I kept putting it off and putting it off... and now she's dead. Greenlee's dead. And no matter what I do, no matter how much 'rest' I get... Nothing's gonna bring her back to me, Joe." Leo paused. "It wasn't an accident. She's dead because I killed her."  
  
"No!" They heard from the door. Bianca stepped closer to them. "That's not true. You know that's not true." Leo silently leaned back in bed as Bianca approached Joe. "Can I talk to him... please."  
  
"Of course," Joe said. "Try to see if you can talk him into staying in bed.  
  
Bianca smiled. "I'll give it a try," she said. "Thank you."   
  
Joe nodded. "Listen to Bianca, Leo."  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and Joe turned and left the room. Leo looked over at Bianca. "I heard this morning," Bianca said. "Are you OK? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Not unless you can bring Greenlee back." Leo said. He paused. "I'll live."  
  
"You know, Leo..." Bianca said. "You don't have to be so strong. You don't have to hold back. Greenlee was everything to you. "  
  
"She's gone, Binx. I can't change that," Leo paused. "Nobody can change that. Nobody can bring her back. And my life... is never gonna be the same. Never again."  
  
Bianca sat in a chair beside his bed. She was silent as Leo laid back, a lump forming in his throat and a tear in his eye. A tear which threatened to, but never fell. Bianca reached over and took his hand, still sitting in silence. She hoped that just her being there would be a comfort to him, but he seemed so disconnected and empty. He was heartbroken and Bianca couldn't do anything but sit with him. Just be there and hope everything would be OK.  
  
  
  
Tad was motionless. He sat, leaning forward in a chair beside Dixie's bed. His thumb ran gently over her palm, his eyes never leaving her. It had been a while since he saw her eyes twitch, so when they started, he began once again to speak.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, moving his hand to her cheek. "Dixie? Hey, sweetheart." Dixie's eyes opened slightly. "Hey there. Welcome back."   
  
Dixie was weak as her mouth began to open. "Where..." she managed to say.  
  
"You're in the hospital, honey. You're in the hospital. You fell down the stairs." Tad paused. "Do you remember what happened? Do you remember what you were doing."  
  
Dixie's eyes fluttered. "You asked me..." she said weakly. "to marry you."  
  
Tad smiled. "Yeah I did. I did. And we're gonna get married, sweetheart, we are. What about after that? Did you see anyone? Did you talk to anyone?"  
  
Dixie took a deep breath. "I don't...." Dixie eyes shut. "Liza... she was upstairs."  
  
"Did you talk to Liza? Did Liza do anything to you?" All Dixie could do was nod. Her hand rested gently on her belly. "What did she do, Dix?" Dixie was silent, fighting just to stay awake. "I know." Tad ran his fingers through her hair. "You're tired, sweetheart. Go ahead. Save your strength." He paused as Dixie slipped back to sleep. "You need it."  
  
Tad watched as Dixie slept. She seemed peaceful as he stood and stepped towards the door to stretch his legs. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking down the hall, noticing Jackson.   
  
"Leo du Pres?" Tad asked approaching him.   
  
Jackson nodded. "Bianca wanted to see him... how he's holding up." Jackson paused. "What about you? How are you doing?"  
  
"Dixie was awake," Tad took a deep breath. "We need to find Liza, Jack. She did this." 


	78. Chapter Seventy Seven

**Part 77**

  
  
**November 2002 - Chandler Enterprises**   
  
Adam paced his office like a caged rat. He didn't even consciously think about what was going on, which at this point, was very uncharacteristic of Adam Chandler.   
  
"Mr. Chandler, sir," Adam's secretary knocked on the door. "Mia Saunders is here for you."   
  
Adam tunneled through his hair. "Send her in," he said.   
  
Adam stepped back towards his desk as Mia entered the office. "OK," she said. "I'm here. What I can do, I have no idea, but I'm here." She paused, watching Adam's expression. "Adam?"   
  
Adam motioned towards a chair and Mia sat. "I have a team of investigators searching for Liza. And they will find her."   
  
Mia leaned forward. "I don't understand. I can't do anything."   
  
"Liza is your sister. What did she tell you?"   
  
"Adam..." Mia said. "I already told you. I don't know anything..."   
  
"You are aware how messy this is going to be." Adam interrupted her. "She kidnapped my daughter. I can have her thrown in jail. Why don't you help her?"   
  
"How?"   
  
"Tell me where she is, Mia."   
  
Mia got to her feet. "I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere. And you know... I don't blame her for leaving. God, Adam. You just expect her to roll over and accept that you can't keep your pants on."   
  
"A little crass, aren't you?"   
  
"You're not going to sit there and deny that you were having an affair. Liza knew that you were. I'm surprised that the whole town didn't know. What did you expect?"   
  
"Well, I certainly didn't invite Liza to shove Dixie down a flight of stairs."   
  
"You act like you're completely innocent in all of this. You're not. After everything Liza's been through this past year, what have you done to show her that she should stay?" Mia paused. "As far as I'm concerned...." she said as the office phone rang. "Liza did the right thing."   
  
Adam shook his head, leaning forward to pick up the phone. "Yes," he said into the receiver. "Yes it is... I didn't know anyone on... fine, fine. I'll be right down." Adam hung up the phone, thinking for a moment.   
  
"What?" Mia said.   
  
"It seems that the Medical Examiner wants me to come to identify..." he paused. "Were Liza and Colby on that plane to France?"   
  
Mia thought quickly. "She was talking about Paris the last time I spoke to her." she lied. "She wished that she could take Colby on the next flight..." Mia paused dramatically. "Oh my God. Adam... they got on that plane." Adam grabbed his coat. "Where are you..."   
  
"They called me to identify a body," Adam said. He rushed out of the office, leaving Mia behind.   
  
She stepped towards the door, thinking outloud. "You'll be safe now, Liza," she said. "Nobody will be looking for you if they think you're dead."   
  
**November 2002 - The Pine Cone Motel**   
  
Maureen shut the door, tossing her keys down on a table and sitting down on the bed. She leaned back, taking a deep breath, reaching over for the newspaper. The picture on the front page caught her attention immediately. ONE SURVIVES ILL FATED PLANE CRASH, the headlines read. Maureen sat erect, leaning forward slightly.   
  
"...yesterday evening..." Maureen skimmed the article outloud. Her eyes roved the page quickly. "The only survivor... 26 year old Leo du Pres, son of infamous Proteus drug lord, Vanessa Cortlandt... Trey Kenyon..." Maureen continued further down the article. "... and Dr. David Hayward, who is under scrutiny involving the Transglobal crash of 1997." Maureen paused, her mind racing. It was like reliving a nightmare, the vivid picture of the panicked flight. She could see each face. Maureen's breath was quick, her hands shaking as she continued with the article. "... du Pre survives his wife, 25 year old Greenlee Smythe-du Pres, granddaughter of Woodruff Greenlee..." Maureen paused, putting the paper down. "Oh my... she was so young and he watched her..." Maureen's eyes shut as she remembered back to the plane crash. She remembered Edmund reaching for her hand. The memories went from strong to fuzzy as Maureen decided what she had to do. She stood, grabbing her coat and car keys before rushing out of the room.


	79. Chapter Seventy Eight

**Part 78**

  
  
**November 2002 - Pine Valley Crash Site**   
  
The smoke had just about cleared as the workers continued to case the crash site for bodies. After about fifteen hours, that was about all they expected to find. A car pulled up on the side of the road and the ignition was shut off and the door swung open.   
  
David stepped out and slowly approached, still keeping a considerable distance between himself and the site. The wind had begun to pick up. It blew his hair as he stood, his arms folded, holding his jacket closed. The view was disastrous, an unbelievable site.   
  
"Of all people..." David said. "Leo and Greenlee. They didn't deserve this. She was so young. She was 25 years old. Her whole life ahead of her." he paused. "This is what Leo gets for having a good heart? This is what he gets for trying to stick by his family? If Leo had just gone when I told him to leave... they would have made it, and they would be in Paris right now. I don't understand. I just don't understand why..."   
  
"Why someone so innocent, who didn't do anything to deserve it had to die in that crash?" David turned quickly at the sound of the voice behind him. "I wondered the same thing, David."   
  
"What are you doing here, Maureen?" David asked.   
  
"I read it in the paper," Maureen said. "She was your sister-in-law."   
  
"Greenlee?" David said. "She was. And my brother... loved her more than life."   
  
Maureen stepped closer to the roped off area. "It's horrible," she said. "But what can you do?"   
  
"Not enough," David said. "Not hardly enough."   
  
Maureen took a deep breath. "You think you have this... this perfect life. One moment... everything just seems to be going your way. You have this... overwhelming feeling that your life... your marriage, your family..."   
  
"Maureen..." David said, trying to stop her.   
  
Maureen kept rambling. "I knew all along that Maddie was Edmund's...In my heart I knew. And if I had never changed seats with Brooke on that plane..."   
  
"Maureen..."   
  
"We could have taken the other plane but... Brooke needed to get back to Pine Valley early... and they wanted to work on the plane... for the magazine and I switched seats with Brooke..." Maureen looked out over the wreckage. "Oh my God," she said. "I found the note in the baby bag. I was going to tell Edmund when..." Her face was pal and she was shaking. "And... I handed Brooke... my baby... and I said goodbye..."   
  
"Maureen... how did you..."   
  
"Remember," she said. "I remember it. Oh my God. I remember it."   
  
**November 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital Morgue**   
  
The air was stale and damp, reeking of some kind of chemical as Adam walked down the hall. His face was turned in at the odor. He didn't know why he was there, only the fact that he feared it was Colby.   
  
Adam slowly made his way to the Medical Examiner's office. "Somebody tell me what the hell this is all about," Adam demanded.   
  
"It's procedure, sir," the young doctor said. "We need the body identified by next of kin before releasing it."   
  
"And I was listed?" Adam asked.   
  
"Her husband is unavailable for identification..."   
  
"Husband?" Adam's thoughts moved from Colby to Hayley.   
  
"Her mother is detained out of the United States," Adam grew confused. "But she told us to call you, the young woman's father."   
  
"There must be some kind of mistake..."   
  
"She gave us your name."   
  
Adam shook his head with a shrug. "Can we get this over with?" he said   
  
The doctor silently led him over to the exam table , taking hold of the white sheet. "I need to prepare you, sir."   
  
Adam silently nodded. The doctor pulled the sheet back and Adam looked at the lifeless body. "This is a mistake," he said, "This is not my daughter."   
  
"Her mother said..."   
  
"I don't care what her mother said! Her mother is a liar."   
  
"Mr. Chandler." The doctor grabbed a paper. "The birth certificate..."   
  
Adam snatched the paper from the doctor's hand, looking it over. "This is not my signature!" Adam said. "What kind of sick joke are you pulling here?"   
  
"I assure you, sir."   
  
"You're wasting my time, son. She's not my daughter." Adam paused before shaking his head and storming out of the hospital. He stepped out the automatic doors, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed, waiting a moment. "Yes," he said into the receiver. "I need you to find Mary Smythe. Now." 


	80. Chapter Seventy Nine

**Part 79**

  
  
**November 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital**   
  
Tad stood outside Dixie's room sipping a cup of coffee. "Now that's something I never thought I'd see." JR said approaching him. "Drinking that stuff."   
  
"At least I won't have to go far if it kills me," Tad replied.   
  
JR smiled. "How's Mom?"   
  
"Hanging in there. She was awake a little before. We're just waiting on the doctor now," JR pursed his lips with a nod. "She's gonna be alright. Jake says that the specialist will know what to do. I trust Jake."   
  
"You think she's up for visitors?"   
  
"You, JR," Tad said. "She would love to see you. Go on."   
  
JR slowly walked into Dixie's room, leaving Tad standing alone. Tad looked down at his coffee cup and paused a moment before tossing it into the trash and walking towards the elevator.   
  


* * *

  
  


Adam stood outside the doors of Pine Valley Hospital. His mind was still a complete jumble from what had just transpired. There was no way that Greenlee du Pres was his daughter. There was no way that Adam could have had a child that he didn't know about. It boggled the mind and he was determined to get the bottom of it.   
  
"Have you found her yet?" Adam said into his cell phone. "No, Mary Smythe... I don't care what you have to do to find all of them... I am paying you to do your job, and if you can't do it, I'll find somebody else who can!" Adam clicked his cell phone off, shoving in his pocket and running his fingers through his hair. He turned abruptly, coming face to face with Brooke. Brooke attempted to walk passed him. "You're not going to just ignore me," Adam said.   
  
"Well, that was the original plan," Brooke said. "I'm just here to see Dixie... if Tad'll let me in. I don't have time for chit chat. And from what I just heard, I don't think you have all that much time either." Brooke paused. "Mary Smythe... your new venture?"   
  
"You don't know, Brooke," Adam said. "You have no idea."   
  
"I don't want to know. OK?" Brooke looked at him, her arms folded around herself. "As far as I'm concerned... I'm not. Excuse me, I have to go save what little bit of a life I have left."   
  
Adam paused. "It's been a disastrous day... since last night."   
  
"You think?" Brooke said sarcastically.   
  
"I could do without the sarcasm. I have enough of a problem on my hands."   
  
Brooke laughed. "You have problems? Give me a break, Adam. Really." Adam looked at her silently. "Alright. I'll bite. Mary Smythe figures into this equation how? Is she hiding Liza and Colby?" Brooke paused. "She has no reason to. There's nothing in it for her."   
  
"Where is this coming form, Brooke?" Adam asked. "This... anger. This is not you."   
  
"I'm having... one hell of a day, Adam, coming off one hell of an evening. I'm trying to take care of my son, who can't bear to step foot in this hospital and hasn't said more than two words to me since last night. I'm trying to salvage whatever relationship I have left with Tad. And... I'm trying to keep any more people, including my son, from finding out about our affair. So I'm sorry Adam if I seem a little... off today." Brooke paused. "Now I really should get going."   
  
"Brooke..." Adam said and then paused in thought. "Off the record?"   
  
"You know me better than that. Of course."   
  
"I need a favor from you."   
  
Brooke let out a soft chuckle. "Did I hear you right, Adam Chandler? Asking for favors?"   
  
"This is serious, Brooke."   
  
"I really don't think that right now is the best time for either of us to be asking the other for favors." Adam folded his arms across his chest, looking directly at her. Brooke couldn't help but feel compassion, even after what had happened. She sighed, giving in. "What kind of favor?"   
  
"I need you to use your... journalistic skill to get some information for me."   
  
"You're kidding, right?"   
  
"That plane crash... it killed Greenlee du Pres..."   
  
"It killed a lot of people, Adam. And for my own... call them selfish reasons, I opt to steer clear of all plane crash stories." She paused. "I don't see why this crash is generating any interest from you. You have your plate full with Liza and Colby right now. You are still looking for your daughter?"   
  
"Of course. Of course I am." Adam said. "What I need is for you to pull paternity records on Greenlee du Pres."   
  
"How on Earth do you expect me to do that? You know those are sealed and confidential. We already know Roger Smythe was Greenlee's father. What exactly are you trying to prove? That he wasn't?" Adam raised his eyebrows in affirmation. "OK, if it's not Roger... why do you need to determine paternity after what happened? Who's life are you trying to change by proving they're Greenlee's biological father?"   
  
Adam took a deep breath. "Mine."


	81. Chapter Eighty

**Part 80**

  
  
**November 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital**   
  
Brooke was taken back, practically choking. "What are you saying, Adam?" she asked. "That Greenlee's... she's your daughter?"   
  
"I'm not saying that." Adam said.   
  
"You want me to find out about Greenlee's paternity. What else could you possibly be saying?" Adam was silent. "Adam? Even you have got to have a reason behind wanting to check Greenlee's paternity. You've never even had anything to do with her. Why all of a sudden? Why are you so convinced?"   
  
"I'm not convinced. I take everything Mary says with a grain of salt. But... when I get a phone call to come identify a daughter who I didn't know I had."   
  
"Well, then this doesn't sound like something you need me for," Brooke explained. "Just... take a DNA test, Adam. That will be better proof than I can ever get you." She paused. "Look. Only you can really know that truth about this. In your heart, you have to know. And if you take the test, you'll know for sure." Brooke reached out and gently held Adam's arm. There was a brief silence. "Trust me on this one. OK?"   
  
"Am I interrupting a tender moment?" The witty remark came from the hospital doors.   
  
"What the hell do you want now, Martin?" Adam said.   
  
"Actually, I'm just getting some fresh air." Tad said. "Last time I checked, even you don't own that, Adam." He waved his hand at them. "Don't... let me interrupt."   
  
Brooke shook her head, lowering her voice. "Consider what I said, Adam." she said. "And uh... make nice with Tad."   
  
Adam chuckled hard. "I should be telling you that."   
  
"I'm serious. Things are bad enough already. Let's try not to make them worse." She glanced quickly over at Tad. "I'll... come back some other time. Adam." She acknowledged him before walking away from the hospital.   
  
Adam was silent for a long while, his mind racing. Three people to find and nowhere to start. If Liza was as guilty as she was making herself look, there was no finding her. There was nobody good enough to track her down. At that moment, genius struck him, a sly smile on adorned his face briefly, fading as he approached Tad.   
  
"Martin..." he said. "I have a proposition for you."   
  
**November 2002 - Pigeon Hollow, West Virginia**   
  
It was the perfect cover. It was even more than perfect. Not even Adam would think of searching his old home town for his missing wife and child. And Liza knew that. That was why she decided that Pigeon Hollow was the place to be.   
  
Colby sat impatiently at the dining table in the small cabin which they had acquired. Her feet kicked wildly as she looked over at Liza. "I don't understand," she said. "Why couldn't Daddy come with us? Doesn't he love us anymore?"   
  
"Oh, baby," Liza said, crouching down in front of the child. "Of course your Daddy loves you."   
  
"Then why'd we have to go away?"   
  
Liza took a deep breath. "We're just taking a little trip." she said. "And Daddy's very, very, very busy."   
  
"Can we call him? Colby asked.   
  
Liza shook her head. "Not right now, sweetheart. OK?"   
  
"Maybe later?" Colby asked.   
  
"Maybe later." Liza paused. "You know... your Daddy used to live around here."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Honest."   
  
Colby smiled. "And did he have cows and chickens?"   
  
"Well... I'm not sure," Liza smiled.   
  
Colby paused in thought. "Mommy?" she said. "Since we can't call Daddy, can we call Aunt Mia?"   
  
Liza considered it. "I don't see any trouble in that," she said. "Let's give her a call." 


	82. Chapter Eighty One

**Part 81**

  
  
**November 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital**   
  
"A proposition?" Tad said with a laugh. "This should be good. What kind of scheme do you have up your sleeve now?"   
  
"Liza," Adam said. Tad looked at him silently. "Do I have your attention?" Adam smirked. "Good. Now... I have... this overwhelming feeling that you want to find her just as much as I do."   
  
"I'm listening," Tad said.   
  
"My investigators are turning up nothing. Half of them don't even seem competent enough to..."   
  
Tad laughed. "Is this what I think it is?" he said. "No, no, it can't be, because... Adam Chandler doesn't ask for help. Especially not my help. Did you fall and hit your head, Adam? What makes you think that I'd help you?"   
  
Adam looked him straight in the eye. "Dixie," he said. "Your child. You want justice for what happened to Dixie. " Adam paused. "I'll make it worth your while."   
  


* * *

  
  


A gentle knock came at Leo's door. He didn't respond, but the door swung inwards and Anna entered. "Are you awake?" she asked.   
  
"No," Leo replied.   
  
Anna stepped closer to his bed, taking a seat. "I'm so sorry, Leo," Anna said. "I can't even begin to understand how you feel."   
  
"I wish everyone would just stop telling me that," Leo said. "My wife is dead. I don't need to be reminded about it by everyone who walks in here."   
  
"Right," she said. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Like hell," he said. "Can I... get you anything? Anything at all?"   
  
Leo shook his head, leaning back. He looked over as Anna rested her hand on her belly. "There is one thing." he said. Anna leaned forward. "Talk to David."   
  
"Leo..."   
  
He pushed himself up slightly. "He really loves you, Anna. You need to talk to him because..." Leo took a deep breath, pausing to choke out the words. "You never know how long you have to tell them how you really feel." Anna remained silent for a moment. "And then you wish... that you had just five more minutes..." Anna reached over and took Leo's hand. "I would do anything to start over again... do it right this time. Bring Greenlee to Paris like I promised. Tell her that I love her one more time... It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to spend our lives together. Not just... wake up one morning... have both of us get on a plane and only one of us get off." Leo sniffled. "She should still be here. We should be planning our next big trip or... our first Thanksgiving together. I should be enjoying every minute of everyday with her. I shouldn't have to be... putting her in the ground." Leo leaned back once again. "Anna... I'm really tired. "he said. "I'm tired."   
  
"Of course," Anna said. "Of course you are. I'll come back a little later." She stood, cupping his cheek momentarily. "Get some rest." Anna turned and slowly left Leo's room.   
  
Leo took another deep breath, just staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get Greenlee off his mind. He didn't want to. He had to hold onto her.   
  
Outside the door, Anna stood, her back against the wall. She rested her hand on her belly, thinking about what Leo had said to her. She thought about her baby. Her and David's baby. Jackson had been so wonderful to her. Stepping up and claiming this child as his own to help Anna. But now her mind raced, taking what Leo had said to heart. He had begged her to just talk to David. Leo seemed so torn, but Anna was conflicted. She rubbed her belly gently, shutting her eyes briefly, coming to a quick conclusion before stepping forward and heading towards the elevator.


	83. Chapter Eighty Two

**Part 82**

  
  
**November 2002 - Mia Saunders' Apartment**   
  
Mia tossed her keys down as she entered the apartment. She removed her coat and draped it over the arm of a chair before falling back onto the sofa, resting her head back as the phone rang. Mia sighed, leaning over and picking it up. "Hello?" she said   
  
"Hi, Aunt Mia," Colby beamed.   
  
Mia smiled. "Hello sweetheart," she said. "Does your mommy know you called?"   
  
"Uh huh," Colby said. "Mommy said I can call you, but I can't call Daddy." Colby paused. "Aunt Mia?" she said. "Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Of course, sweetheart."   
  
"Can you say hello to Daddy for me? Mommy says that Daddy is real busy, and I just wanna know when he's gonna come be with us." she paused again. "Can you tell him Aunt Mia?"   
  
Mia was silent for a moment. "You know what, Colby. The next time I see your Daddy I'll tell him. OK?" "OK," Colby said cheerfully. "Mommy says hi."   
  
Mia smiled. "Is Mommy there? Can I talk to her?"   
  
"UH huh. Mommy! Aunt Mia wants to talk to you."   
  
Mia waited as Liza picked up the phone. "Mia?" Liza said.   
  
"Liza, I went to see Adam."   
  
"And what happened?"   
  
"He got a call from the Medical Examiner to identify a body from the plane crash."   
  
"Plane Crash?" Liza said.   
  
"It's making headlines. The Flight out of Pine Valley to Paris went down. Leo du Pres was the only survivor."   
  
"Who did Adam have to identify?"   
  
"You," Mia said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Listen. I had to think quick, Liza. He asked me if you were on that plane and... I said yes. I thought it would get Adam off your back for a while."   
  
"Mia," Liza said. "You just dug yourself deep into this. My name is not on the passenger list."   
  
"I thought about that. You didn't travel under your real names. Go with this, Liza. Please."   
  
"When Adam finds out..."   
  
"Adam will..." Mia said as the apartment door swung open and Jake entered. "... you just stop calling me! I told you everything I know."   
  
"Jake's home?" Liza said. "   
  
"That's right."   
  
"I'll let you go then. Thank you Mia."   
  
"Yeah," Mia said before hanging up the phone.   
  
"Adam Chandler's giving you grief again?" Jake said approaching her and putting his arms around her waist.   
  
"I can handle Adam," she said. "He's looking for Liza."   
  
"He's not the only one." Jake said. Mia looked at him. "Tad's fumed."   
  
"You don't think Tad would hurt Liza."   
  
"If he finds her, there's no telling what would do. He's still convinced that she pushed Dixie."   
  
"How is Dixie?"   
  
Jake was silent for a moment. "The specialist should be in before the night is over. I'm on call all night. He's prepared to start surgery at the drop of a hat."   
  
"Do Joe and Ruth need me to watch Katie? I could give them a break... bring her to see Tad. I was going to stop by the hospital to see him anyway."   
  
"They would probably appreciate that. I know Brooke has Jamie over at her place..."   
  
"He's still not talking?" Jake shook his head. "Like the whole thing with Vanessa all over again."   
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "JR is staying incredibly calm, which is a surprise because we all know how JR takes to tragedy."   
  
"Dixie's still with us, thank God." Mia said. "I think JR is trying to hold it together for Tad and Jamie."   
  
"He's taking on an awful lot," Jake said.   
  
"You're worried?" Mia asked.   
  
"I know JR. And I know how he handles stuff like this. And sooner or later I have this feeling we're gonna see him crash and burn. And it's not going to be a pretty sight."


	84. Chapter Eighty Three

**Part 83**

  
  
**November 2002 - David Hayward's Cabin**   
  
The sun had gone down, the wind was still blowing, a storm threatening. Occasionally, a crack of thunder could be heard but still the rain hadn't fallen.   
  
David laid the silver flask down on the table, beginning to pace back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. All so suddenly, revenge didn't even seem worth all the trouble. After all the pointless suffering. Greenlee. David had brought people back from death. HE had done it before, but for her he couldn't. Why not for his brother, the one person who had stuck by him no matter what? If anyone deserved a second chance, it was Leo and Greenlee.   
  
David returned to the table, picking up the flask. He opened the top, swirling the contents. Edmund had lost Maria, Leo had lost Greenlee, he himself had lost Anna. Sure Jackson had taken her from him, but what reasons had David given Anna to stay? He lost his wife. He lost a child which should have been his. He was a disgraced surgeon who was about to be spending more time behind bars than he had ever spent in an operating room. And for what? For revenge that would taste so sweet, but wouldn't get him Anna back? And it would be a slap in the face for Leo, who had put his life on hold and had literally lost everything so that David wouldn't go to prison. Leo was one person who David refused to let down again.   
  
He slowly approached the door, clutching the flask tightly in his hand as he swung it inward. David stepped outside, pausing for a moment before turning the flask over, pouring the liquid into the bushes. He shook it once making sure that every last drop was gone before taking it and replacing the cap. He looked up, taken back, surprised to see Anna standing just feet in front of him. He didn't say a word but they just looked at eachother.   
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you," David said after a while.   
  
Anna silently nodded. " I was... at the hospital with Leo earlier." she said. "And I just wanted to come by and see how you were. But I can see..."   
  
David looked down at the flask. "Bad scotch," he said. Anna rolled her eyes as David turned and entered the cabin. Anna followed him. "I'm fine, Anna." David said. "Thanks for dropping by."   
  
"David," she said as the thunder cracked again and the sky opened up. She turned towards the window, looking out at the falling rain. "I actually wanted to talk to you."   
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" David said as the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up as Anna rested her hand on her belly. "Hello..." David answered. "Yes it is... What?!. Where did he... How the hell did you let him... He's suffering form post traumatic depression!" David hung up the phone quickly and grabbed his coat.   
  
"What happened?" Anna asked.   
  
"Leo... he's missing. He took off. I've got to go find him before he does something crazy and ends up killing himself."   
  
"Where are you... David, it's pouring. Where are you going to look?"   
  
"I think I know where he might go," David said. "I have to find him,"   
  
**November 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital**   
  
It had been a long day and it was about to get even longer with the specialist only about 20 minutes away form PVH. JR stepped out of Dixie's room, stretching his arms above his head and rotating his neck to get out the kinks. He was silent, letting out a yawn as he took an aimless stroll around the hospital.   
  
He rode the elevator up one floor, holding back as the door opened. He stepped off, beginning to walk down the hallway as a door swung open and he saw Adam step out with a doctor. JR ducked into another room, watching.   
  
"The lab will put a rush on your bloodwork, Mr. Chandler" the doctor said Adam rolled down his shirt sleeve. The began to walk down the hall. "It's priority one and you should have the results some time tomorrow."   
  
JR watched them step onto the elevator and waited for the doors to close before stepping towards the room his father was seen exiting. He pushed inside, looking around to make sure nobody was there before approaching the doctor's work station and picking up a file. JR flipped through the pages. "What?" he said to himself. "Sample one, Adam Chandler... Sample two, Greenlee Smythe-du Pres?" JR paused, reading down a bit. "Subjects are/are not of direct blood relation." He placed the file back down. "A paternity test?"


	85. Chapter Eighty Four

**Part 84**

  
  
**November 2002 - Pine Valley Hospital**   
  
Jake said, entering Dixie's room. He gently shook his brother awake. Tad jumped, stretching in his seat. It's just me. Jake said. Look... the specialist is here. He wants to get started.   
  
Tad said. It's late.   
  
She's been bleeding for almost 24 hours. He wants to do this now.   
  
Tad looked over at Dixie. He fingered her curls. How long do you think this is going to take?   
  
There's no telling, Jake said. I'm not sure exactly what he's going to doing there. Tad was still running his fingers through Dixie's hair. Probably a few hours. Tad... Tad turned towards Jake. Dixie's going to be OK.   
  
Tad nodded. He stood, pausing for a moment before silently leaving the room. He stood outside the door, watching the empty hallway. A few moments passed before Dixie was wheeled to the OR. Tad stood back, just watching until she disappeared through the doors. Tad ran his fingers back through his hair, taking a deep breath as the elevator opened and JR stepped off.   
  
Tad said.   
  
JR said as he was shaken from his trance.   
  
They just brought your Mom down... to surgery. Tad said. JR? Are you alright?   
  
I'm fine. I'm fine, Tad. I just... it's cabin fever. I need to take a walk.   
  
JR stepped away from Tad, turning back towards the elevator. He stepped on, waiting for the doors to close.   
  
Tad was a bit confused. The doors shut. What is going on in that head of yours?   
  
**November 2002 - The Boathouse**   
  
The rain was pouring down and the wind was whipping. David stepped into the Boathouse. he said, slowly approaching his brother. Leo didn't even turn his head, but kept a forward stare. David crouched down beside him.   
  
She was so happy here, Leo said. She just... we got married here. This is where she came to get away from everything. I don't know, I just... I needed to be here... I just kinda wished she would be here. David lifted his hand to Leo's shoulder, squeezing gently. She can't be gone, David. Leo balled. She was sitting right next to me. I was holding her hand.   
  
David didn't know what to say. Greenlee loved you, Leo.   
  
How am I gonna live without her? She was everything to me. How can I go on?   
  
The best you can. David said. We'll do our best to go on. And I'm going to do everything I can to help you.   
  
How can anyone help me? Leo said.   
  
We're going to get through this. David paused. I can plan the services...   
  
Leo shook his head. I can't... I'm not ready to let her go.   
  
Let me do this for her. David said. I want to do this for you. It's the least I can do, Leo. Leo ran his forearm under his nose, biting his bottom lip before collapsing into David's arms. It's alright. It's OK, Leo. Let it out. Go on let it all out.   
  
I wish I was dead. Leo cried.   
  
No. No you don't. Don't say that. Greenlee would not want to hear you say that. She'd want you to be strong. She loved you too much to want to hear you talk like this.   
  
I loved her too much to... I can't go on without here.   
  
I'm gonna help you. OK, I'm gonna help you. Leo buried his face into David's chest. David rested his hand n the back of his brother's head. I'm gonna do right by you Leo he said practically inaudible. I promise.


	86. Chapter Eighty Five

**Part 85**

  
  
**November 2002 - David Hayward's Cabin**   
  
Anna slept curled up in a chair in David's Cabin. The rain was still coming down as the sun fought to shine through the clouds. The door swung inward and David pushed his way inside, followed by Leo, who's head hung low. Leo looked up long enough to see Anna.   
  
Go on and get some sleep, David said softly. You can use the bedroom. I'll take care of everything. Leo silently entered the bedroom, leaving David standing there.   
  
David turned, grabbing a blanket from by the fireplace and returning to Anna, draping it gently over her, She stirred. Anna said.   
  
David said. Go back to sleep.   
  
Did you find Leo?   
  
I found him. Anna, he's OK. He's fine. Go back to sleep.   
  
You're sure?   
  
I'm sure. Sleep. Anna was hardly conscious as she drifted back off to her slumber. David walked over to the phone. Hello, this is David Hayward... I'd like to arrange to have my sister-in-law's body released... Greenlee du Pres... what kind of tests?.. Fine, fine. I know you can't say... That sounds fine. David hung up the phone. he said to himself.   
  
David stepped back, looking over at Anna. It had been a long time since he had seen her look so peaceful. He wanted to walk over and take her into his arms, but he knew better. He was lucky enough that she was even still in the cabin. It was a start, even if it was tragedy that brought her back to this point. He took a seat, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest with a yawn. He kept an eye on Anna for fear that she would disappear and he stayed that way until he drifted to sleep.   
  
**November 2002 - Tempo Magazine**   
  
Brooke leaned back in her seat, her head resting back and her eyes shut. Edmund rapped gently on her door. she stirred as Edmund popped his head in. Go home. he said   
  
No, no. I'm good. she said I've got a lot on my mind.   
  
  
  
And Jamie, and JR and Adam...   
  
  
  
Please don't ask. she said. I haven't been able to get into see Dixie. I don't even think that Tad wants me there...   
  
  
  
Jamie hasn't said a word since this all happened. He won't even talk to Tad. He won't talk to JR...   
  
  
  
And I spent all last night on the phone with Laura because of Leo and Greenlee and this plane crash...   
  
Edmund finally got her attention. Look. Listen to me. Go home. I can handle everything around here today.   
  
I have work to do, Edmund. And the sooner I get it done, the better I'll feel.   
  
You're over working yourself. Brooke, you...   
  
I'm busy, she said That's all. It's normal when we're working on a story this big.   
  
Edmund stood in front of her desk. About yesterday...   
  
Brooke interrupted him. Please don't. Can we just forget it? What happened with us yesterday, it happened. OK? It happened and that's it. It didn't... Brooke paused, noting briefly how it killed her to say the words. It didn't mean anything... Edmund. So...   
  
Edmund took a deep breath. Got it, he said slowly. Brooke leaned back once again. I... have some facts to check. I need to do this.   
  
Edmund nodded. I have changes to make to my editorial anyway. There was a long silence before Edmund turned and left her office.   
  
Brooke remained silent. She picked up the papers in her desk only to immediately place them down again. She stood, reaching for her coat before leaving the office.   
  
**November 2002 - The Valley Inn**   
  
The thunder cracked. The rain couldn't possibly pour down any harder. The roads were beginning to flood an there were hardly any cars out, but the revving of an engine could be heard coming down the street. A black motorcycle. It's rider parked out front, stepping off. The rain pelted his helmet.   
  
He walked inside, stopping in the lobby. Do you have the paper? he asked at the front desk, waiting for a moment. The town hadn't changed all that much. Same faces, same secrets. Perhaps even more now than he knew about. The clerk returned, handing him the newspaper. Thanks, man.   
  
RECOVERY STILL IN EFFECT AFTER DEADLY JET CRASH. The headlines read. He ran his fingers back through his hair as he skimmed the article.   
  
I'm gonna need the number to Flowers' Funeral Parlor, he said. And I'd like to check in.   
  
the clerk said.   
  
Lavery. Ryan Lavery.


	87. Chapter Eighty Six

Part 86

November 2002- Pine Valley Hospital  
  
"Tad," Jake nudged his brother. "Psst. Tad."  
  
"Huh, wh... Dixie ?" Tad said "Dix... oh... Jake," is she alright?"  
  
"We just got her out of the OR." Jake said.  
  
"Is she OK?" Tad sat erect. "Did it go alright?" Jake took a seat. "What?"  
  
"Tad... it went well in surgery. We got the bleeding stopped and got Dixie stabilized."   
  
"But?" Tad said.  
  
"There's still the chance for infection. We're watching her closely though. If anything develops, we'll be able to catch it."  
  
"But?" Tad said again.  
  
"Right now she looks OK. We're just going to watch her for fever. But I don't think we have to worry. Dixie and the baby are both OK."  
  
"Thank God," Tad let out a sigh of relief."  
  
"She's in her room," Jake said "She's still pretty heavily sedated. but you can go on down there."  
  
"Thanks, Jake."   
  
"We're going to take care of her, Tad. I promise.  
  
  
  
JR hadn't even left the hospital the night before. He had so many things going through his mind and couldn't deal with facing them all.  
  
He made his way down the hallway ducking into that same empty room he had the night before, watching once again as the doctor got on the elevator. He had never felt more like his father than he did at that moment. His every move reaked of Adam Chandler. But, JR knew that this was the only way to get the answers he was looking for.  
  
Making sure first that nobody was around, JR made his way down to the room and cautiously pushed his way inside. The room was empty as JR approached the work station, picking up the file and flipping through the labwork coming to the doctor's conclusion. "Oh my God," JR placed the file back down. "She was my sister."  
  
  
  
"du Pres," Ryan said standing at the nurses' station. "Leo du Pres/ He was in the plane crash."  
  
"Signed out, Mr. Lavery." the nurse said.  
  
"He can just do that after an accident like this?"  
  
"He was released."  
  
Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine," he said stepping back from the desk "Great." he said to himself.  
  
"Ryan?" he heard from behind him. Ryan spun around coming face to face with Brooke. "I thought that was you."  
  
Ryan smiled, leaning down and kissing Brooke's cheek. "Brooke English." he said. "Well you're still a spitting beauty if I ever saw one."  
  
"You and your flattery." Brooke smiled. "When did you get back into town?"  
  
"This morning," he said. "I read about the plane that went down outside town, and Leo... the guy's like a brother to me. I had to come back." He paused. "What are you doing here? A Tempo piece?"  
  
"No I... there was an accident at the Chandler's on Halloween."  
  
"So Adam finally got what was coming to him." Ryan laughed. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer person."  
  
Brooke was silent for a moment. "It wasn't Adam." she said. "It was... OK, this is gonna sound bizarre and I'm sure you'll get the whole story later on... It was Dixie."  
  
"Martin? Dixie Martin?"  
  
"Don't ask. Dixie fell down a flight of stairs. Liza took off..."  
  
"Plus a plane crash." Ryan said. "Sounds like a fun filled evening. Liza finally had enough sense to leave Adam."  
  
"Well there might be a little more to that story." Ryan looked at her questioningly. "Tad thinks that Liza pushed Dixie."  
  
"Liza what?!" Ryan exclaimed. "Why would Liza push Dixie?"  
  
"Adam... Liza thought that Dixie and Adam were..."  
  
"OK..." Ryan said. "I've got the picture. She wasn't though was she?"  
  
"Dixie? No. No."  
  
"I didn't think she would. Just the thought of Adam and anyone." Ryan cringed. "Makes my skin crawl."  
  
Brooke pursed her lips nervously. "Are you uh... are you here to see Leo?"  
  
"I was. But he's gone. Discharged. Who knows."  
  
"Right um, Ryan it was... so nice to see you." she kissed his cheek. "Make sure to... stop by Tempo. Let Edmund know you're back."  
  
"Edmund, huh," he said. "So how is the hubby?" Brooke's heart dropped. "What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing," Brooke said "Nothing, Ryan. Don't worry about it. I...I'll see you later OK?"  
  
"Sure," Ryan said as Brooke walked off. He turned back to the nurses' station. "Can I get Dixie Martin's room number?"


	88. Chapter Eighty Seven

Part 87

November 2002- Chandler Enterprises

OK now you listen to me, Adam screamed over the phone. You  
have had more than enough time!.. No, no you are not sorry! You know  
what you are? You're fired! Adam slammed the phone down. leaning  
back in his chair.

Mr. Chandler? Adam's secretary knocked on the door. 

Not now, Claire. I'm busy.

But sir, there's somebody here to see you about your daughter.

Adam suddenly sat erect. About my daughter? Adam said.  
Send them in, Claire. Send them in immediately. 

Claire turned and left the office as Adam stood nervously  
awaiting news about Colby. A moment later, his office door swung open.  
Adam stood back with a fire in his eyes.

Hello, Adam.

You were the last person I expected to grace my office. Adam  
spit. Were they able to track you down or did you just come in on your  
own?

I wanted to try to explain...

Explain?! I think you better start doing a lot more than that.  
You kept me from my daughter for 25 years! And I find out about it  
now?.. After she's dead! How can you possibly have an explanation for  
that Mary?!   
  


November 2002- Pine Valley Hospital

Ryan made his way down the hall, checking the door numbers  
before coming to Dixie's room. He knocked before slowly poking his  
head in.

Hey, beautiful, Ryan smiled, Dixie's eyes brightened. I heard  
you were back from the dead and I just had to see for myself.

Dixie smiled.

How you feeling? I heard you took quite a tumble.

she said. I'm getting over it.

You don't remember what happened, do you?

she laughed. Tad's already tried to drag that out of me. I  
just... I don't remember.

Well what do you remember? Ryan asked.

Dixie sighed. I just remember Tad going down to the party. I  
told him I'd be down in a minute. And then Liza... I just remember her  
seeing me up there... I don't even remember what she said. Something  
about Adam. But it was so brief. I don't remember too much after  
that. 

Outside the door to Dixie's room, JR stood, over hearing the  
entire conversation. He leaned his head back on the door frame,  
shutting his eyes.

Tad said, walking back towards the room with a cup of  
coffee. You don't look so hot. 

I just... JR stepped forward, pushing the hair back on his head.  
Tad, I can't do this anymore. I can't do this. Tad looked at JR  
curiously with a shrug. I know, JR said. I know what really happened  
to Mom.

Tad put his coffee down, his jaw dropping slightly with curiosity.  
You know how she fell? he said. 

You came back down without Mom and I saw Liza go upstairs...  
JR began to pace. I went up there and Liza was... I heard her accuse  
Mom of sleeping with Dad and Mom... she was just speechless, totally  
caught off guard.

You saw this? Tad said. This whole thing? JR nodded. What  
did Liza do?

Tad, Liza didn't touch Mom. JR said quickly.

Tad was taken by surprise. But you said you knew how your  
mother fell. Are you saying she wasn't pushed?

JR said. She was pushed.

Tad was confused. So if Liza didn't push her... If Liza didn't push  
her, who did?

JR was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to speak. He  
took a deep breath. It was me, he said I pushed her.


	89. Chapter Eighty Eight

Part 88

November 2002- Chandler Enterprises  
  
Mary fidgeted with the large decorative necklace she was wearing. "I didn't want to keep you from Greenlee," she explained. "You do know that we were both... involved in other areas of our lives."  
  
"You didn't have enough... sense to tell me that you were carrying my child?!" Adam fired at her. "She was my daughter!"  
  
"I knew you would be like this," Mary said calmly.  
  
"How else would I be?!" Adam yelled. "Tell me Mary! How else would I be?! Greenlee was my daughter! She was my child! How... dare you deny her a father."  
  
"Roger..."  
  
"Roger Smythe? What kind of a father was he to her? She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy, Mary! I was her father, not him! Now I have to bury a daughter I didn't have the chance t o know," Adam looked at her. "You have nothing to say." Mary silently gazed at him. "That's because there is no logical explanation for what you did. What... did you wait until after Roger was dead to have the birth certificate changed? I you waited, hoping that I wouldn't notice? Because why... why would I look at Greenlee's birth certificate? Isn't that right, Mary?"  
  
"You make it sound so horrible."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! That must be what it is. You are certifiable!"  
  
"Greenlee..."  
  
"Was my daughter, Mary. She was my daughter!"  
  
November 2002- Pine Valley Hospital  
  
Tad stepped back with a chuckle of disbelief. "You pushed your mother?" he said. JR was shaken. "You pushed her," he grew a bit more serious.  
  
"I... I went upstairs, after I saw you come down without Mom." JR explained slowly. "And I... I heard voices. Liza accused Mom of sleeping with Dad. But Mom didn't back down. She said she didn't sleep with him, that she wouldn't." JR paused. "Liza left and... Mom was just standing there so I went over and... I just wanted to see if she was OK. I didn't say anything about Dad. I swear I didn't. I just wanted to make sure she was OK. I just wanted to make sure she got back down to the party OK." JR couldn't hold back the tears. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to make her fall. It was an accident. I... stepped on the back of her dress. I tried to stop her from... falling. It's my fault. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to... I couldn't keep her from falling."  
  
Tad took a seat, trying to absorb what JR had told him. You... you didn't say anything. JR... you knew what happened..."  
  
"I couldn't," JR said. "Tad... I almost killed her. She almost died because of me"   
  
"She didn't" Tad took hold of the boy's shoulders. "JR... look at me. Look at me. She didn't. She's going to be fine. That baby is going to be fine."  
  
"But..."  
  
"JR. Did you mean to push your mother?  
  
"No! Jesus, Tad. No!"  
  
"Then... it was an accident." Tad said. "It was an accident, JR. And everything is going to be OK."  
  
JR took a deep breath. "I just... I couldn't do this anymore. First Mom and the Greenlee..."  
  
"I know.. Greenlee that was a horrible tragedy."  
  
JR wiped the tears from his eyes. "You have no idea." he said. "You really have no idea. I didn't even have a chance to get to know her."  
  
"She wasn't too much older than you. I know."  
  
"No, Tad!" JR said. "She was my sister! She was my sister and I didn't even know her."  
  
Tad was taken back. "Greenlee du Pres..."  
  
"Was a Chandler. She was a Chandler. Dad had a paternity test done. I saw the results."  
  
"Does Adam know you..."  
  
"No. Nobody knows. I could just... how fair is that? She was my sister and I didn't know. He probably wasn't even going to tell me."  
  
"You don't know that, JR."  
  
"We're talking about my dad here. He has no intention."  
  
"OK, umm... let it lie. Let things calm down and then we'll figure this out. I'll help you figure this out." JR wiped his eyes. "Don't say a word about this to anyone, JR."  
  
"I have to go to her funeral..."  
  
"Fine." Tad said. "Fine, we'll go to her funeral. I'll take you to her funeral. But JR... you have to hold it together. You can't fall apart on me OK."  
  
"OK" JR said  
  
"Alright. Come here." Tad pulled the boy into an embrace. "It's going to be alright. We'll figure this out JR, OK? I swear." 


	90. Chapter Eighty Nine

**Part 89**

**November 2002- David Hayward's Cabin**

David hung up the phone, running hiss fingers back through his hair and letting out a deep sigh. He could feel a chill in the air, a storm threatening arrival. Everything had been taken care of for Greenlee's funeral to take place in the morning. He just wasn't sure that his brother was ready to say goodbye.

David turned, seeing Leo step out of the bedroom. He was disheveled, his hair a mess, his clothes wrinkled and he walked over to the window, looking out.

"You want something to eat?" David asked. Leo shook his head. "Coffee?" Leo shook his head again. "Come on, Leo. You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry! David, just back off! Can you just... back off." He went back to looking out the window.

"Leo, I understand..."

"Please don't pretend you know what I'm feeling, David." Leo said. "Because you don't. You don't know. You don't know what it's like to have somebody one minute and then wake up...and she's gone." Leo choked out the words. "She was... God, she took my hand and she looked at me and her eyes... she begged me to do something... but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything and my wife died. She's dead... and she's not coming back. Tell me you know what that feels like!" David was silent. "That's what I thought. So... don't pretend that you know what I'm feeling." Leo stepped away from the window and toward the door. "I gotta get out of here. I need to get some air."

"Leo!" David called as Leo grabbed his coat. "Leo will you..." Leo stepped out of the cabin. "Leo!"

**November 2002- Jackson Montgomery's Office**

Jackson sat behind his desk, the cases in front of him strewn about. He removed his reading glasses, rubbing his eyes as there was a knock at his office door.

"Yeah, come on in, it's open!" Bianca pushed her way inside slowly. "Hey, sweetheart," Jackson said. "Something wrong?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, I just... I just called David to check on Leo. I didn't know if you heard about the funeral... tomorrow." Jackson nodded. "Oh."

"How's he holding up?" Jackson asked. "Leo."

"David said he was still sleeping when I called." she paused. "He really loved her a lot. I still can't believe this is happening."

"I know, sweetheart" Jackson said.

"He was so excited about going to Paris with her." Bianca said. "To starting again. They had an apartment set up... they were gonna have kids." Bianca wiped her eyes. "I remember him telling me how he wanted a bunch of kids running around." she laughed. "He would have been such a great dad, Uncle Jack."

"It's hard, sweetheart," Jackson said. "Losing someone you love so much."

He would have done anything for her." Bianca said. "And he feels so guilty. He feels... so horrible and blames himself."

"You know that's not his fault." Jackson said.

"Yeah," Bianca sighed. "Yeah, I know that but... Leo doesn't believe that. I am so worried about him, Uncle Jack."

"We'll all be there for him," Jackson said. "That's all we can really do, Bianca."

He needs a lot more than a friend right now," she said. "He's got to bury his wife and... he's just not ready to do that. He's not ready to let her go." Jackson stood from behind his desk and approached Bianca. He took hold of her arms gently. She clung to him. "He's my best friend. I wish I could do something. I wish I could give him more than just a shoulder to cry on."

"Bianca," Jackson said. "By giving him that, you're giving him so much. Believe that, sweetheart."

Bianca nodded slowly, head resting against Jackson's chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why did this have to happen?" she cried softly.

"I don't know, Bianca." Jackson soothed her. "I don't know why these things happen. I don't know." He held her tighter. "It'll be OK." he said. "I promise, Bianca. I promise it'll be OK."

TBC


	91. Chapter Ninety

**November 2002- The Boathouse **

The thunder rumbled, dark clouds blanketing the sky as Leo sat at the water's edge staring out blankly. He was silent, feeling the cold breeze blow in off the water. 

"She was something else, wasn't she?" Ryan said as he stood at the entrance. "A real spitfire that one." Leo turned his head slowly as Ryan stepped closer. " I know you're probably tired of hearing it, but I'm really sorry." 

"Ryan?" Leo said almost in disbelief. 

"I heard about the plane and I came... I came as soon as I heard, man." 

"My name is all over the paper." Leo said. "It's all over the news... for what? Because I wasn't lucky enough to die with everyone else?" 

"Come on..." 

"If I could take her place... If I could bring Greenlee back and go in her place I would. In a heartbeat I would." Ryan stepped closer to him. "It wasn't even four months. We weren't even married four months and..." he paused, shaking his head. "She was right... about everything, but I never listened. Everything about me always came first. My brother... always came first. She wanted to go to Paris and I kept finding reasons to put it off." 

"Not intentionally" Ryan said. 

Leo stood. "Yeah, well either way, I killed her. By not getting on that plane when she first asked me... I killed Greenlee. And now tomorrow... I'm supposed to stand up in front of all these people and say goodbye? How? She shouldn't be gone." 

"I don't know what to say, Leo, just Greenlee... I knew her almost as well as you did and... she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up. Not over something that was out of your control." He could see that Leo was about to raise an objection. "If you had gotten on that plane the first time, there's no garruntee that the same thing wouldn't have happened. If it was meant..." 

"What about when Gillian died?" Leo said. "You tell me that you didn't question every single thing that could have gone differently. If you had been standing closer to her, if you had been paying more attention to everything that was going on, if..." 

"If," Ryan said. "That tiny word carries so much weight and... when Gillian died... I went through every single one of them over and over again until I was blue in the face but... nothing I could do could have brought her back. Nothing will bring Greenlee back, Leo." 

Leo tunneled his fingers back through his hair. "Then how do you do it?" he said "How did you go on living... without her?" 

"One day at a time," he said. "I always think about her, always. And I'm not gonna lie to you man, it hurts. Sometimes... it still really hurts. But... one thing I learned is that, she might be gone, but we are still here. We're still around and we can't curl up and hide in some hole that we dig for ourselves. They wouldn't want that. Greenlee wouldn't want that for you." Leo looked up at him as he paused. "That's one thing I know for sure." 

**November 2002- Pine Valley Hospital   
**"...And the tiny little princess and the prince rode off into the sunset." Dixie said softly as she watched Katie drift off to sleep in her arms. She smiled sweetly down at her as Tad stood from his seat. "Look at her sleep" Dixie smiled. "She looks like you when she sleeps." 

Tad let out a soft laugh. "I don't know about that Dix." he said. "She's quite the little angel." 

"She hasn't been too much for your parents has she?" Dixie asked. "I mean..." 

"Hey" Tad brushed her hair back behind her ear. "They're happy to do it. We all just want you to get better and get out of here." 

She smiled at him. "Well that's at the top of my list. Way up there at the top. Followed closely by wedding planning and baby shopping and all the fun stuff that goes along with it." She paused. "I miss being with you and Katie and the boys." 

Tad nodded. "I know Dix." he said. "But... look at the bright side of things. You got to save your vocal chords for a few days. And you got the rest you so desperately need." 

Dixie shook her head. "You make those poor boys sound like untamed animals." she laughed. "Lions and Tigers." 

"And Bears?" 

"Oh my." Dixie laughed. 

Tad laughed, kissing her forehead. "You really are feeling better, huh?" 

"Yeah. I mean... my head is still pounding and I've got a few bruises... I'm a little sore, but yeah. I do feel a lot better" 

"That's great. That's so great Dixie." he said as JR entered the room. 

"Hi sweetheart." Dixie said. JR's face was turned downward. "What's wrong?" 

Tad looked at the boy, begging him not to say anything. "I don't know if I can say it." JR said. 

"Maybe right now isn't the best time, son" Tad said. 

"No, Tad." JR said, "No I need to do this. I need to get this off my chest. I have to." 

TBC


	92. Chapter Ninety One

**November 2002- Pine Valley Hospital**

Tad shook his head, looking at JR. "Not now JR," Tad said.

"Shh, Tad," Dixie straightened herself up a little bit. "What do you need to say, sweetheart? You can say anything."

JR couldn't speak for a moment, his tongue practically caught in his throat. "I know..." he said. "I know what happened on Halloween and it wasn't anyone else's fault but... mine." Dixie shook her head. "It was my fault. I did it. I stepped on the back of your dress. I made you fall and... I almost killed you."

"Oh, Junior..." Dixie said. "Sunshine, it was an accident. I know you didn't mean it."

"Why does it matter of O meant it?" JR said. "It wouldn't have made any difference if I meant it or not if you had... if you..."

"I'm still here" Dixie said. "I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You won't lose me again. I am here and I'm staying right here with you and Jamie and Katie. I promise, Sunshine." JR moved closer and Dixie pulled him into her arms. "I promise."

**November 2002- Enchantment**

It was late, but Bianca still wanted to help out. Her mother had gone up to the penthouse for the evening and Bianca wanted to see if she could finish up some papers she had begun typing. Sure, she could have done them on the computer up in the penthouse, but she figured that the change in environment would do her good.

Bianca turned on the light in Erica's office and took a seat at the desk, pulling out her laptop. She began to type, her fingers uncharacteristically heavy and she let out a sigh, slouching in the chair. She didn't even hear the knock at the door. As the knock was heard again, Bianca snapped out of her daze.

"Who could that be?" Bianca thought. It was too late for any of the employees to still be there. Even Val had gone home. "Who is it!" Bianca called out.

"Binx, it's me" Bianca smiled, going to open the door to let Leo in. He was soaked, rainwater dripping from his hair.

"God..." she said ushering him inside. "You're soaked."

"It's raining," Leo said simply. "I saw the light on and I thought it was you..."

"I was thinking about you." Bianca said. "I was gonna call and see how you were doing."

"Surviving," Leo said. "Just... surviving. I have to, right?" Bianca hugged him tightly. "I never thought that there would be something like this..." Leo paused. "Look at my family, Binx. I should have been the first to go, not her. Not Greenlee."

"No, Bianca said. "No, nobody deserved anything. You need to stop thinking like this."

"We're putting Greenlee in the ground tomorrow morning and I still don't think I can do it. I still don't think I can say goodbye to her."

You don't have to, Leo." Bianca looked up into his eyes. "She's still here with you. In you, around you. That has to help... knowing that she's still here."

"I can't see her, I can't feel her..."

"Sure you can," Bianca smiled. "I know you can feel her. Because you love her and just because she's not standing right here, doesn't mean you can't still love her. And in time... in time it'll hurt less and it'll get easier to live without her actually here... in the flesh." Bianca held Leo closer. "And I'll help you. I promise." Leo nodded. "I promise, Leo. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Binx I know... this is last minute," Leo said. "But could you sing? Tomorrow... at the funeral..."

Bianca nodded "Yeah." she said. "Of course Of course I'll sing What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything. Just... I know you'll find something perfect." Bianca smiled, nodded. "Thanks, Binx. Thank you."


End file.
